Accords parfaits
by Marluuna
Summary: Haitsu toujours, dans un ton autre qu'habituellement. Et si la situation actuelle résultait de l'accord passée entre trois personnes, et chacune y trouve son compte...
1. Une étrange situation

**Bon allez je craque XD. C'était pas celle-là que j'avais prévu de poster en premier, mais comme c'est celle qui est la plus avancée, je poste quand même le premier chapitre, histoire de voir ce que ça donne :). J'espère que ça vous plaîra, parce que c'est assez différent de d'habitude dans l'idée et le ton...**

**Une étrange situation**

_A... Attends..._

_Quoi ?_

Tetsu avait une vision très nette de la situation. En même temps, pas besoin d'un croquis détaillé pour l'expliciter davantage. Il était allongé sur le dos dans son lit, au beau milieu d'oreillers et de draps défaits... et entièrement nu. Au-dessus de lui, il distinguait vaguement une épaule avec un tatouage sur cette peau, un peu plus bas. Hyde était installé à califourchon sur lui, embrassant plutôt fougueusement son cou et sa bouche tour à tour... Déjà, le corps du chanteur se trémoussait sur le sien, ravivant son désir malgré ses protestations... Jamais deux sans trois, il paraît. Hyde avait de la ressource, dites donc.

_C'est pas raisonnable... _articula-t-il en tentant de se montrer convaincant.

_A quel moment ai-je promis de l'être ? _Minauda le chanteur en caressant son torse dévêtu...

_Tu devrais rentrer..._

_Tu veux que je rentre ?_

_Evidemment que non, mais... _

_Plus d'enthousiasme. Tu veux que je rentre ?_

Ce disant, Hyde pinça légèrement ses lèvres sur la peau tendre de son cou. Quelques secondes plus tard, un magnifique suçon apparut à cet endroit. Le bassiste trésaillit. Il protestait pour la forme, parce qu'il savait que c'est ce qu'il était censé dire, mais... Son corps, plus rapide que lui -et moins contrôlable aussi-, répondait déjà oui aux projets assez transparents du chanteur... Il faut dire aussi que Tetsu avait beau être connu pour son sang-froid, il y avait des limites, quand même... Il y avait surtout Hyde, qui n'attendait qu'un signe pour l'entraîner de plus belle dans de torrides ébats... Et rien que sa voix un peu rauque, qui murmurait toutes ces paroles sur un ton entre la satisfaction et un sadisme étudié... Hyde jouait avec lui. Et à ce jeu là, il gagnait sans forcer. Il connaîssait trop Tetsu. Il savait que ses protestations, Tetsu n'y croyait pas lui-même. Que le bassiste voulait, désirait que Hyde les envoit valser pour deux... Alors quand il le titillait ainsi, il savait bien que Tetsu cédait toujours. Qu'il résiste un tout petit peu n'en était que plus excitant.

_N... Non mais tout de même..._

_Tu l'auras voulu, note bien._

_Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _S'écria Tetsu, tandis que Hyde se plaçait entre ses jambes.

_A ton avis ?_ Murmura-t-il avec désinvolture.

Le petit chanteur le gratifia d'un sourire à mi chemin entre l'ange et le démon... Et puis il baissa la tête pour s'approcher du torse de Tetsu. A un centimètre de sa peau, il s'arrêta. Le chanteur entrouvrit les lèvres et un léger souffle d'air s'en échappa, venant ainsi caresser la peau de Tetsu. Il frissona. Hyde réitéra sa manoeuvre plusieurs fois, et cela eut son petit effet. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il plaça son membre à son entrée, et il attendit. Tetsu aurait pu en hurler de frustration. Il le sentait là, près de lui, contre lui... et rien ne se passait. Tremblant sous l'effet de nouveaux frissons procurés par le souffle de son amant, il murmura d'une voix hachée :

_C'est... Complètement déloyal..._

_Oui, mais dis-le._

_Arrête ça, tu sais bien que..._

_Très bien, _lança Hyde en faisant mine de se redresser. _Tu as raison, c'est fou ce qu'il est tard ! C'est que j'ai de la route à faire, moi !_

_Non ! _S'écria vivement Tetsu en l'entourant de ses bras, le ramenant ainsi contre lui.

_Tu disais ? _Minauda Hyde, un grand sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

_Reste !_

_Ah ! Tu vois quand tu veux !_

_Ca se payera._

_Mais j'y compte bien..._

Il le pénétra aussitôt, et Tetsu en lâcha un cri de surprise, étouffé dans un baiser des plus ardents... Des coups de rein vifs et rapides... Des baisers à couper le souffle... La passion transpirait dans chacun des gestes de l'un ou de l'autre, dans la pièce. Cela avait beau n'être pas la première fois de la journée, c'était pourtant tout aussi bon. Tetsu gémissait avec le même bonheur, Hyde le prenait avec la même ardeur... Rapidement, Tetsu ne sut plus contrôler quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait juste se laisser emporter avec lui à chaque vas-et-viens, et prodiguer baisers et caresses... Puis d'un coup, une décharge le parcourut et s'illustra à l'extérieur sous la forme d'un cri... Son corps retomba mollement entre les draps, tandis que son amant l'embrassa tendrement avant de se retirer et de s'allonger près de lui, haletant.

Tetsu aimait énormément ce moment là. Ce moment de silence, juste troublé par leurs deux respirations désordonnées... Sa chambre semblait toujours différente, à ce moment là. Plus grande, plus claire... Plus chaleureuse. L'odeur, l'atmosphère... C'était quelque chose de complètement différent. Il aimait aussi lorsqu'après quelques minutes, Hyde se mettait sur le ventre légèrement plus bas que lui, juste pour pouvoir le voir et passer la main dans ses cheveux. C'était son premier geste, invariablement.

_Tet-chan..._

_Ah non ! _Protesta le bassiste en fermant cependant les yeux pour savourer cette chaste caresse. _Mais tu es infatiguable, toi !_

_Tu vois, c'est là où tu te montres enfin sous ton vrai jour : tu n'es qu'un pervers ! _Fit Hyde en riant. _Je ne pensais pas à ça._

_Ah non ?_

_Non. J'allais juste dire que j'étais bien, là, avec toi..._

_Oh. Désolé, _fit Tetsu, rouge écrevisse.

_Ceci étant, _sifflota le chanteur avec une lueur significative dans le regard, _si tu es d'accord, je ne suis pas contre..._

_Tu te rends bien compte que tu as passé l'après-midi ici, et qu'on n'a pas quitté le lit ?_

_Y a quand même eu la fois sur la moquette._

_Oui enfin, c'est pas ce que j'appelle du dépaysement, _fit Tetsu en tentant de conserver son sérieux.

_Ah ben si y a que ça..._

_Stop ! _S'écria Tetsu en sortant du lit comme s'il craignait de ne pouvoir résister, encore. _N'approche pas ! Dois-je te rappeller que l'heure tourne ?_

_Je déteste quand tu as raison... _soupira Hyde en s'allumant une cigarette.

_Dans ce cas, tu dois vivre des journées très longues..._

_Serait-ce un moyen subtil de me dire que tu as souvent raison ?_

_Non, voyons. Pas 'souvent'._

_Ah, ouf._

_J'ai toujours raison._

_Ah bon sang... _fit Hyde en éclatant de rire. _Passe-moi mes fringues, plutôt._

Le bassiste alla les ramasser un peu partout où elle se trouvait... C'est fou ce que ça peut voler loin parfois, d'ailleurs. Et il les balança sur le lit en se gardant bien d'y retourner. Puis il partit à la recherche de ses propres habits...

_Tiens. Tu sais que si tu fais un trou dans mes draps en échappant ta saloperie de cendre, tu te souviendras de ce que je te ferais !_

_Des promesses, toujours des promesses..._

_Tu... _suffoqua Tetsu en voyant ses yeux brillants et son sourire confiant. _Comment tu fais pour que ça tourne toujours à ton avantage ?_

_L'expérience, mon vieux. _

_Je vois. Tu ne veux pas prendre une douche avant ?_

_Si je prends une douche, je ne décollerai jamais d'ici._

_Ok j'abandonne, _soupira Tetsu en rougissant devant l'allusion._ On peut rien te dire sans que ça dégénère._

_La faute à qui ?_

_Moi ? Moi qui suis innocent comme la blanche colombe !_

_Elle a rudement changé, la blanche colombe !... _rétorqua Hyde en éclatant de rire à nouveau. _Ca y est, je suis prêt !_

_Je te raccompagne._

_Sûr ?_

_Oui, ça me fera prendre l'air..._

Et comme souvent dans ce genre de situations, Tetsu détournait le regard. C'était le moment où les festivités étaient terminées. Mais ce n'était pas encore celui d'être trop sérieux, ce moment là venant avec la séparation. C'était un moment entre les deux... Presque pourrait-on le comparer à une situation entre deux personnes qui se connaîssent mal et qui se retrouvent seuls tous les deux. Ils ne savent vraiment quelle attitude adopter pour éviter les blancs : humour, pour détendre l'atmosphère, ou alors sérieux, pour lier une conversation ? Le problème ici, c'est que cela faisait partie de « l'accord ». Pour certaines raisons, il avait été tacitement décidé ceci : aucune parole ressemblant à une possible déclaration, aucun mot doux, rien de mieilleux... Voilà pourquoi, alors même qu'ils savaient tous les deux que Tetsu l'accompagnait parce qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter, qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir avec lui toute la nuit... Il ne le dirait pas. Sauf que Hyde, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de l'entendre.

_Tu peux le dire, tu sais._

_Dire quoi ?_

_Que tu as tout simplement envie de m'accompagner._

_Tu aimerais bien, hein ? _Fanfaronna Tetsu.

_Crétin._

Ils prirent la voiture du bassiste puisque Hyde était parti avec lui, ce midi. Et le voyage se fit plutôt silencieusement, jusqu'à l'endroit où habitait Hyde. Arrivés là-bas, toujours sans mot dire, Tetsu sortit de la voiture et l'accompagna jusque dans le couloir, à son étage. Il était rare, qu'il se contente de le ramener et de partir ensuite sans descendre de voiture... Au début, ils se demandaient si cela ne rendait pas les choses plus difficiles inutilement... Mais après tout, chaque seconde grapillée n'était pas négligeable, non ?

_Voilà, _annonça Tetsu quand ils furent devant sa porte. _C'est ici qu'on se quitte. Demain, on commence à 11h._

_Je me souviens. Alors à demain ?_

_A demain._

_Hep ! _S'exclama Hyde en l'attrapant par le bras._Tu ne comptais pas partir comme ça, non ? Et mon baiser ?_

_Elle pourrait nous voir..._

_Pour ce que ça changerait..._

_Oui, mais quand même..._

_Tu n'as pas envie ?_

_Quand tu auras fini de dire des conneries... _

Tetsu céda une nouvelle fois. C'est fou ce qu'il n'arrivait plus à être raisonnable, dans certains cas. Remarquez, il regrettait rarement de céder à la tentation. L'embrasser était un plaisir dont il ne se lassait pas, même avec le temps... C'était toujours intense... Et particulièrement celui-là, le baiser d'au revoir. Chose stupide, puisqu'ils se reverraient dès le lendemain. Mais c'était un tel dépit, que de ne pas pouvoir passer la nuit ensemble...

_Hm... Je te mets un bon 9/10, _dit enfin Hyde lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

_Ah ? Et pour avoir 10/10, il me manquait quoi ?_

_Si tu savais..._

_Incorrigible. Allez, je suis parti. A demain ! Bonne nuit !_

_Toi aussi. _

Hyde l'observa s'éloigner au bout du couloir... Attendre l'ascenseur sans détourner le regard de son côté... Et s'engouffrer dedans d'un bon pas. Il sourit. Tetsu faisait beaucoup pour paraître fort. Parfois, on sentait qu'il l'était réellement. D'autres fois, on sentait qu'il se forçait. Hyde n'aurait su dire ce qu'il en était, ces temps-ci. Il avait beau donner l'impression du contraire, le chanteur avait toujours peur qu'un jour, la situation ne pèse à Tetsu, malgré l'accord arrangeant qui s'était fait... Il se tourna ensuite de l'autre côté et avança la main en direction de la poignée, prêt à entrer... Mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse aller au bout de son geste et une belle jeune femme s'encadra dans son champ de vision.

_Tu m'as fait peur ! _S'exclama-t-il en portant la main à son coeur. _Tu sortais ?_

_J'avais juste entendu du bruit sur le pallier, c'est pour ça... Désolée._

_C'est rien. Bonsoir ! Tu as passé un bon après-midi ?_

Hyde accompagna ce salut d'un chaste baiser sur la joue, aussi rapide qu'habituel, apparement. Megumi sourit. Hyde, à chaque fois qu'il revenait comme cela, passait toujours par ce geste. Toujours la joue droite. Un geste dépourvue de tendresse, mais par contre... remplie d'affection. Fait qui pourrait étonner, puisque ce n'est pas vraiment l'affection et seulement elle, qui est censée lier un mari à sa femme. Mais ce qui était bizarre là-dedans, c'est que ça n'avait pas l'air bizarre pour eux. Megumi referma la porte derrière lui et répondit gaiement :

_Très ! Je l'ai passé avec une vieille amie que je n'avais pas revu depuis le lycée. C'était très sympa !_

_Super alors !_

_Tu as faim ?_

_Je meurs de faim ! Mais ne bouge pas, je vais nous préparer un truc ! _Fit Hyde en se ruant dans la cuisine.

_Ca ne se refuse pas, une telle proposition, _fit Megumi en s'asseyant à la table pour le regarder faire. _Je te laisse les commandes._

_Et c'est parti !_

_Ah au fait, le four est en fin de vie._

_Ca fait déjà un moment. Il faudra songer à le changer._

_Oui..._

Et Megumi resta assise, se levant juste une fois pour mettre la table. Pendant ce temps, Hyde s'attelait à la cuisine en sifflotant, tâche qu'il adorait faire. Il prépara quelque chose de facile et de rapide à faire, mais qui serait comme toujours très bon... La scène donnait vraiment l'image d'un petit couple classique... Même si l'on ne sentait aucune alchimie dans l'air... en fait, si l'on y regardait vraiment de plus près... Cela faisait plus 'discussion entre amis' qu'autre chose...

_Hideto..._

_Hm ? _

_Ton... après-midi s'est bien passé ?_

_Oh ben... Oui..._

_Tu... étais avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-t-elle enfin.

_Ca t'intéresse, tout à coup ?_

Hyde s'était baissé pour mettre son plat dans le four. Il put ainsi masquer sa gêne. Il n'aimait pas du tout parler de cela avec elle. La situation avait beau être claire pour tout le monde, acceptée pour certains, désirée pour d'autres, il n'aimait pas. Question de respect. Mais Megumi ne demandait aucun détail. Elle posait cette question comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il rentrait de tournée, de répétition, de réunion, d'enregistrement... Elle n'avait pas la connotation de la femme jalouse. Là encore, on aurait dit un vieux pote qui en questionnait un autre...

_Non. Juste que c'est facile de voir quand la réponse est oui... _

_Et à quoi vois-tu ça ?_

_Tu chantonnes, _remarqua-t-elle en souriant. _Tu ne chantes jamais à la maison, sauf quand tu reviens de chez lui._

_Je ne savais pas... _fit-il, surpris.

_C'est mignon._

Il sourit, et la discussion s'arrêta là. Megumi était adorable. Il aimait bien être elle. Et visiblement, la réciproque était aussi vraie. Ils s'entendaient très bien et avaient plusieurs centres d'intérêt en commun... Assez pour que la cohabitation soit excellente. Après quelques minutes passées à s'affairer, il s'exclama :

_Et voilà. Si le four ne rend pas l'âme trop tôt, dans 10 minutes on passe à table !_

_Super !_

_Je vais me doucher rapidement... _

_Donc tu es là ce soir, _conclut-elle.

_Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas ressortir._

_Parce que tu me l'avais promis..._

_Oui, mais je suis content d'être là aussi._

_Oui, évidemment..._

Un accord suppose certaines règles. Rester dormir à la maison était l'une d'elle. Il l'avait promis, avant que les choses ne se concrétisent. Cela faisait partie des minces exigences de Megumi. Ne pas la laisser trop seule, et être à la maison de temps à autres... Bien sûr il ne se passerait rien d'autre qu'une soirée DVD ou papotage, mais tout de même... Mais Hyde mentait à moitié, lui. Bien sûr, être là était bien, puisqu'il l'aimait beaucoup... Mais tout de même, entre être ici ou être dans les bras de Tetsu, si on lui avait demandé son avis...

Il se dépêcha d'aller se doucher avant que tout ne soit cuit, passant au passage chercher d'autres vêtements... Un oeil attentif aurait sans peine remarqué que Hyde passa droit devant la grande chambre, qui semblait être la principale, celles dont les teintes laissaient à penser qu'elle était habitée par une femme ... et il se rendit dans une autre à côté, un tout petit peu plus petite... Celle-là était remplie de livres et de CD... Presque une chambre typique d'adolescent. Sa chambre. Cela aussi, ça faisait partie de l'accord.


	2. Concilier

**J'avais un peu peur au vu du démarrage du premier chapitre... Mais toutes vos reviews me rassurent ! Merci beaucoup :). J'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas par la suite. Et mercie Tetsuko, pour avoir 'validé' en quelque sorte, ce chapitre il y a quelques temps :)**

**Concilier**

Une pièce plutôt grande, avec notamment une table en son centre. Et deux personnes de chaque côté. L'essentiel autour : un frigo, un canapé, un plan de travail -rempli de papiers divers-, un canapé et des instruments qui traînaient en attendant leur heure. Cela sentait bon le briefing. Et aujourd'hui, il portait sur les prochaines apparitions du groupe. Il fallait bien assurer une certaine promotion. Et visiblement, aujourd'hui, quelqu'un cherchait à protester. Le guitariste qui avait l'air de ne plus avoir vu un rasoir depuis longtemps, s'en prenait à celui qui était pile en face de lui, à savoir un leader qui ne cèderait pas.

_Très bien, mais pourquoi est-ce que pour une fois, Yukki-chan et toi, Tetsu, vous n'iriez pas ?_

_Pourquoi ? _Rétorqua le leader en croisant les bras.

_Hyde-chan et moi sommes toujours assignés à ce type d'émissions. Après tout, tu es le leader. Vous devriez faire votre part aussi ! _Lança Ken en regardant tour à tour Yukki à sa droite, et Tetsu en face.

_On en a déjà parlé... Doiha-chan doit y être, c'est obligé. Et toi Ken-chan, tu dis ça mais tu aimes aller dans ce genre d'émissions. Et puis c'est ton élément, tout ça. Yukkie et moi, ça ne nous dit pas trop..._

_Envoie-nous au front, je te dirai rien..._

_'Au front'... Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Bien, question suivante ! _Fit Tetsu comme pour clôre l'affaire.

_A l'ordre du jour, mes frères..._

Il ne faisait pas énormément de bruit, mais Hyde avait le chic pour sortir la réplique improbable l'air de rien, l'innocence personnifiée. Tetsu avait usé d'un ton si solennel qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sortir cette bêtise d'une voix caverneuse. Le bassiste se tourna vers lui, et Hyde lui décrocha un grand sourire ouvertement foutage de gueule pour toute réponse. Ce fut là que Yukki trouva sa montre particulièrement intéressante -mais son éclat de rire fut entendu-, alors que Ken ne se cachait même pas, lui. Sans se démonter, Tetsu réorqua :

_Dis, tes remarques sarcastiques, tu sais ce que tu peux en faire ?_

_Non, mais je veux bien que tu me montres._

_Doiha-chan ! _S'écria Tetsu en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, alors que Yukki allait exploser s'il ne pleurait pas de rire maintenant.

_Joli ! _S'exclama Ken en applaudissant le chanteur. _Si si, j'apprécie. L'élève dépasse le maître._

_Ne l'encourage pas, crétin... _fit Yukki en lui donnant une claque sur la tête.

_Arrête de m'appeler crétin._

_Arrête de l'être, alors._

_Ca vole bas, ici... _murmura Hyde, content d'avoir fait oublier jusqu'au sujet de la réunion.

_Doiha-chan, je peux te parler en privé ?_

_Avec plaisir._

Docile, Hyde suivit Tetsu dans la pièce d'à côté alors que Ken et Yukki se chamaillaient comme d'habitude. Le chanteur arborait un large sourire, il était visiblement très fier de lui. Bon, peut-être qu'il y avait été un peu fort, mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Tetsu était trop sage, parfois. Enfin il y avait quand même des fois où il savait se lâcher, il fallait le reconnaître. Le leader ferma la porte derrière eux et se retourna pour faire face en ayant préparé son expression du type décidé et qui ne cèderait pas coûte que coûte.

_Alors..._

_Tet-chan, _le coupa Hyde, _j'ai une théorie là-dessus._

_Sur quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?_

_Le jean a été conçu pour toi. Y a pas d'autre explication possible._

Ce disant, Hyde s'appuya contre le mur, bras croisés sur son torse. Et... Comment dire... Il ne se priva pas pour attester ses dires avec un regard un brin éloquent. Tetsu avait la nette impression d'être le plat du jour, en fait. Et comme toujours, il fut déstabilisé immédiatement. Essayer de résister à Hyde, c'était peine perdue. Cependant, l'inverse était tout aussi vrai.

_Que... ? C'est pas le sujet ! _s'écria-t-il.

_Ca devrait l'être. Tu es... craquant._

_..._

_J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? _Fit Hyde en s'approchant de lui.

_Non, c'est rien. Juste qu'à chaque fois que je veux t'engueuler, tu sors un truc dans ce style... et au final, je n'y arrive pas. Je devrai le savoir, mais..._

_Tu voulais m'engueuler ? Pourquoi ? _Murmura le chanteur en s'arrêtant devant lui, presque avec un air de chien battu sur le visage.

_Regardez-le, avec son auréole imaginaire au-dessus de la tête ! Tu n'étais pas obligé d'insinuer devant eux..._

_Tet-chan, _le coupa Hyde une nouvelle fois, _penses-tu que Ken-chan ou Yukkie soient deux parfaits abrutis ?_

_Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !_

_Parfait, moi non plus. Ils savent ce qu'il y a entre nous. Ils l'ont toujours su et tu le sais. Ils respectent ça et ne posent pas de questions. Mais ils savent. Et ils ne sont pas une menace._

_Certainement, mais c'est tout de même gênant si tu..._

_Si je quoi ?_

Il recommençait. Il avait encore ce petit sourire triomphant, l'air de dire_ 'j'ai raison'_. C'était le cas bien sûr, mais parfois, Tetsu avait du mal à savoir où il en était. Peu importe de quelle façon on voyait les choses, les faits étaient indéniables : Hyde était un homme marié. Certes, il l'était pour une bonne raison et ce n'était que sur le papier. Affectivement, il n'était relié en aucune façon à sa femme. Néanmoins, il l'était. Et Tetsu n'avait jamais beaucoup cru au mariage, mais il n'empêche. Parfois, leur situation lui pesait. Pourtant, il était d'accord, mais... Question de principe, une de ces vieilles valeurs bien ancrées en lui, sûrement. Et donc, peu importe que leurs amis sachent l'envers du décor -et encore, sûrement pas en détail-, cela le gênait, même si c'était eux. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Hyde s'approcha encore un peu plus près et Tetsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il pensait trop, c'était ça le problème.

_Reste où tu es._

_Pourquoi ? Il va se passer quoi si je m'avance ? _Le nargua Hyde avec un clin d'oeil.

_Je... Tu sais bien._

_Oh allez, on n'est pas des bêtes, quand même. _

_Et c'est lui qui dit ça... _fit Tetsu en riant.

L'attitude de Hyde changea. Il se rapprocha, oui, mais passa sagement ses bras autour de sa taille. Sans plus. Il attendit que Tetsu arrête de jouer à l'autruche et daigne bien relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne riait plus. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux lorsqu'il parla :

_Tet-chan, notre relation n'est pas basée que sur du sexe. Ca en fait partie... et quelle partie ! _Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire coquin. _Hum... Mais ça n'est pas que ça et tu le sais._

_Parfois, je me demande..._

_Tu aimes penser ça, au contraire. Ca te fait penser que tu es toujours libre, toi qui as toujours eu la phobie de l'engagement._

_Oh, tu crois me connaître ? _Fanfaronna Tetsu pour masquer son trouble.

_Par coeur. Mais tu es libre, tu sais. Libre de partir, de mettre fin à tout ça d'un jour à l'autre. Moi, je ne le suis pas._

_Ton mariage est..._

_Je ne parlais pas de ça, _fit Hyde en secouant la tête._ Je ne suis pas libre parce que je ne me vois pas sans toi. Peu importe ce qui se passe, je suis à toi._

_Et moi non, c'est ça ? _Tenta le bassiste, troublé malgré lui par de telles paroles.

_Je ne sais pas..._

_Tu sais bien que je t'..._

_Chut, _l'arrêta Hyde en posant son index devant sa bouche. _Tu vas dire une bêtise._

Il avait à peine eu le temps d'assimiler ce _'je suis à toi'_ qui le faisait frissonner, que Tetsu se sentit agaçé. Encore ? Certes, cela aussi faisait partie du 'jeu'. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas à dire... ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire sous le coup de l'impulsion. Mais visiblement, Hyde ne voulait pas l'entendre. Et c'était frustrant. C'était frustrant, d'avoir tout de lui, absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir... et de manquer juste de quelques mots, et non des moindres. Il était en principe d'accord avec cela, mais parfois... Parfois, c'était comme s'il en voulait plus. Alors que pourtant, il aurait dû s'estiomer heureux d'avoir déjà autant. Il fut un temps où il n'avait plus rien. Mais comme un gamin qui ferait un caprice, il trépigna presque :

_Pourquoi tu m'empêches de le dire ?_

_Parce que ça compliquerait tout._

_C'est déjà compliqué._

_Oui, mais... Tet-chan, tu es heureux ?_

_Quoi ? _S'étonna le bassiste.

_Là, maintenant. Tu es heureux ?_

_Oui._

_Alors ça me va._

Les lèvres de Hyde se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Une fois, deux fois... Et plus longtemps la troisième fois. Il se colla à lui instinctivement. Il était toujours bien, lorsque Hyde se montrait si doux avec lui. C'est-à-dire toujours. Pourquoi ce genre de choses ne pouvaient-elles pas durer toujours ? En théorie, ça ne faisait aucune différence, mais... Il aimerait dormir avec lui, se réveiller avec lui... le matin. Se réveiller parfois en fin d'après-midi pour que Hyde parte, ce n'était pas pareil. Que ce soit la jour ou la nuit, en principe, ça ne change rien àl'affaire. Mais c'était symbolique. Tetsu aurait voulu l'avoir à lui toute la nuit. Rien qu'une fois, s'il ne rentrait pas ? Il fallait toujours attendre les tournées et les hôtels, pour cela. Tetsu mourrait d'envie de lui demander. Mais il ne voulait pas mettre Hyde dans l'embarras et l'obliger à faire une entorse aux règles. Alors il se contenta d'apprécier l'instant et puis de suggérer qu'ils devraient peut-être rejoindre les autres. Hyde fit volte-face, prêt à obéir, mais Tetsu lança avant même de réfléchir :

_Doiha-chan._

_Oui ?_

_Tu sais que ça ne peut pas durer éternellement ainsi._

_Je sais._

_Tu as déjà pensé à..._

_Penser ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai travaillé trop dur pour arriver là. J'ai fait des sacrifices pour être avec toi. J'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement, mais la solution parfaite n'existe pas. _

_Tu n'as pas perdu au change, _murmura Tetsu avec amertume._ Elle est belle, ta femme._

_Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, _répondit Hyde en serrant les dents, _que de vivre avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. Et à qui tu n'as rien à reprocher, qui plus est._

_Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de vivre seul. Et d'attendre._

_Tet-chan, je..._

_On y retourne, laisse tomber, je déraille._

De temps en temps, c'était comme ça. Tetsu un jour, Hyde le lendemain. Chacun leur tour, ils laissaient parfois entendre que ça aurait pu être mieux. Différent. Ils savaient que non. Que la situation actuelle était leur meilleur plan et qu'ils avaient déjà une grande chance de vivre ainsi. Mais même si on a le meilleur choix possible, rie nn'empêche d'aspirer au meilleur, à celui qui serait parfait. C'est le propre de l'homme, que d'en désirer toujours plus, en éternel insatisfait. Ces moments là ne duraient pas. La joie d'être ensemble, peu importe comment, était toujours plus forte. Elle le fut là, lorsque ce fut Tetsu qui l'embrassa à son tour, faisant oublier la bizarrerie de la discussion. Une main sur la poignée de la porte, Hyde se ravisa avant de sortir :

_Ce soir... Je peux dormir chez toi ?_

_Oh. Elle n'est pas là ?_

_Si, elle est là._

_Alors tu n'es pas censé... _commença Tetsu, en hurlant de joie intérieurement cependant.

_Avec la vie qu'on mène, c'est déjà arrivé que je passe la nuit à bosser._

_Mentir, encore... _soupira le bassiste en semblant se rappeller certains souvenirs.

_Si tu veux, je peux jouer franc jeu, _dit Hyde strès érieusement._ Dire que je suis avec toi. De toute façon, elle s'en doutera._

_Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de requêtes... Que tu passes un peu de temps chez vous était l'une des rares..._

_Je me rattraperai. S'il te plaît Tet-chan... _implora le chanteur. _Je voudrais bien rentrer avec toi, manger avec toi, passer la soirée... Dormir, me réveiller... Tu ne veux pas ?_

_Hypocrite. Comme si tu ne savais pas que j'en rêve._

_Alors c'est dit. Vas-y toi, vas les rejoindre, j'arrive. Je l'appelle._

_D'accord._

Partir en sautillant gaiement n'aurait pas fait très sérieux. Tetsu y alla donc à petits pas, en tentant de conserver toute sa dignité. Mais il planait déjà. Ca n'était pas arrivé depuis un bail, que Hyde reste toute la nuit chez lui. A la dernière visite de Megumi chez ses parents, s'il avait bonne mémoire. Ca allait être génial. Ce devait être aussi l'avis de Hyde, qui s'appuya contre le mur du fond en sortant son portable, avant de lançer avec un regard très éloquent :

_Oh. Et pense à te changer, une fois rentré. Je m'en voudrais, si jamais ce superbe jean était déchiré._

_Déchiré ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il soit... Oh. Je vois, _fit Tetsu en souriant.

_Désolé. Je plaisantais._

_Moi pas. Je suis curieux. Je garderai ce jean, _rétorqua le bassiste avec un clin d'oeil.

_A tes risques et périls._


	3. La naissance

**Pour expliquer au fur et à mesure le pourquoi du comment de la situation présente, j'utiliserai le flash-back. Dans ce chapitre déjà, et sûrement dans le suivant aussi, sauf si je change d'avis :)**

**J'ai envie d'écrire sur un ton un peu différent de d'habitude, dans cette fic... Un peu à la façon de quand je faisais _« Tempête de neige... »_, avec un ton plus léger et 'humoristique'... Enfin on verra : les persos, après deux ou trois chapitres, font souvent ce qu'ils veulent et je n'ai qu'à suivre le mouvement XD.**

**La naissance**

_**Flash Back :**_

C'était arrivé peu avant l'arrivée de Yukki parmis eux. Mine de rien, les années avaient passé vite depuis ce temps là. Mais Tetsu, tout comme Hyde, s'en rappellait comme si c'était hier. Chaque détail, chaque parole restaient gravés en eux, parce qu'après tout, tout était parti de ce moment là. Une soirée bien arrosée pour l'anniversaire de Tetsu, comme ils le faisaient toujours pour chacun d'entre eux. Ce soir là, c'était Ken qui avait proposé sa maison comme cadre des festivités. Une soirée vraiment chaleureuse et amusante passée à discuter, rire, manger et boire. Un peu trop pour certains d'ailleurs, sur ce dernier point. Hyde était sorti de la salle pour se poser dans l'escalier et être au calme et Tetsu l'avait accompagné puisqu'il avait encore assez de neurones pour se dire que Hyde pouvait risquer de tomber, avec la cuite qu'il tenait. Ceci étant, vu l'état de Tetsu lui-même, difficile de dire qui soutenait l'autre, au juste.

Les vapeurs de l'alcool obligent, certains blancs demeurent. Ainsi, difficile de dire de qui l'initiative est vraiment née... Ni exactement de quelle façon ils se retrouvèrent finalement à s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans les escaliers. Jamais encore jusqu'à ce jour, il n'y avait eu la moindre ambiguité. Bien sûr, certains s'étaient posés la question, eux... Mais apparement pas les principaux intéressés, ou alors pas à haute voix. En théorie donc, ce genre de dérapage aurait dû provoquer certaines réactions comme... nier les faits, prendre la fuite, s'engueuler... Quelque chose d'explicite, tout de même. Mais l'alcool aidant, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, aucun des deux ne mesura la portée de la chose. Presque comme s'ils s'étaient juste serrés la main et basta. Tetsu sentit qu'il avait peut-être un peu abusé ce soir, et que son estomac encaissait mal les mélanges... Il posa sa main sur son ventre en grimaçant, devenant ainsi un peu pâle...

_J'ai trop bu..._ gémit-il.

_Sans doute, mais ne vas pas vomir_, acquiesça Hyde, décontracté. _Après ce qu'on vient de faire, je me sentirai super vexé._

_Charmant._

_Tu me connais._

_Stop stop stop ! _S'écria soudainement Tetsu en s'accrochant à la rembarde pour ne pas dégringoler les marches.

_Quoi ?_

_On vient de... s'embrasser ?!_

_Ca m'en a tout l'air._

_Je crois que... On n'est pas censés faire ça, si ?_

_'Sais pas..._

_Je ne crois pas. Mais j'ai du mal à penser..._

_'Sais pas._

Le pauvre Hyde ne comprenait même pas le sens des mots que Tetsu prononçait, en fait. Il aurait pu lui parler hébreu, ça aurait eu le même effet sur lui. Il voyait vaguement qu'il s'était passé un truc notable mais après, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander ce soir. Quant à Tetsu, il sentait qu'il devait dire ça, que c'est ce qu'il aurait dit en temps normal... Mais à dire vrai, il ne se sentait pas spécialement coupable. C'était comme chercher quelque chose et être le nez dessus, finalement.

_Tu es complètement saoul_, remarqua-t-il, passant à autre chose.

_Com-plè-te-ment,_ confirma Hyde tout en se demandant si monter l'escalier en rampant ne serait pas plus efficace...

_Mais tu te défends pas mal, _ajouta Tetsu avec un clin d'oeil, allusion facilement déchiffrable.

_Merci._

Ce qu'il y a de... Bien ou de dangereux -selon le point de vue que l'on choisit d'adopter- lorsque l'on n'est plus en pleine possession de ses moyens, c'est qu'on arrête de se pourrir la tête avec le bon sens, la morale et le reste. C'est dangereux car une fois le moment passé, il n'y a plus qu'à assumer les conséquences. Mais sur le coup, c'est génial. Il n'y a que le moment présent qui compte et le reste importe peu. C'est ce que Tetsu dû décider puisqu'il redescendit les marches qu'il venait pourtant de monter avec peine, pour se jeter sur le chanteur afin très certainement, de voir si le deuxième fois était aussi agréable que la première. Hyde se vit être plaqué contre le mur, en équilibre avec un pied sur une marche et le second sur celle d'en-dessous... Sa dernière pensée fut un très net _'je vais me casser la gueule...'_, avant de répondre aux assauts de Tetsu. Forcément, une chose en amenant une autre, les mains ne tardèrent pas à se ballader de façon aventureuse là où elles pouvaient se frayer un chemin. Cherchant un peu d'air, Hyde fit la remarque suivante :

_Ca sent la connerie..._

_Et c'est pas très normal... Ca nous est jamais arrivés, non ? _Demanda Tetsu comme s'il parlait d'un banal sujet de conversation.

_Je ne crois pas... Mais comme j'arrive pas à me rappeller plus loin que deux minutes..._

Hyde reprit sa bière, qu'il avait abandonnée sur la première marche. Et agrippé solidement à elle d'une main -il faut bien se tenir à quelque chose- et à la rampe de l'autre, il entreprit l'ascension des... Houla, au moins deux fois six marches. Le mont Fûji avait l'air d'être de la rigolade à côté, tant il sentait son équilibre précaire... Tetsu, guère en meilleur état, commença à le suivre.

_Tu vas où ?_

_Dormir. M'allonger. Sinon je vais tomber, _répondit Hyde, encore conscient de son état.

_Attends... A deux on va bien réussir à tenir debout... _fit Tetsu en passant son bras autour de sa taille tandis que le chanteur s'agrippa à sa veste.

_C'est vrai qu'on y arrive, _nota-t-il en arrivant à l'étage.

_Plutôt bien, mais... Je peux encore me rendre compte que ta main ne s'accroche pas là où elle devrait._

_Désolé._

_Pas grave. On y est !_

Jetons un voile pudique sur la scène qui suivit et qui se devine assez aisément, étant donné qu'il n'eurent pas le courage de chercher plus loin que la première porte à gauche... Qui s'avèra donner sur la chambre de leur guitariste. Hyde s'étant assuré que le sol était stable sous ses pieds et donc que son équilibre était totalement retrouvé, il se montra vite entreprenant... Et Tetsu ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Fort heureusement pour eux, le propriétaire des lieux avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé, en bas. Mais de toute façon quand bien même ça n'aurait pas été le cas, ils ne pensèrent guère à Ken durant cette fameuse nuit...

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin -ou plutôt sur le coup de midi- que le bassiste émergea. Avec tout l'attirail : la grosse caisse dans la tête, les jambes en coton, le ventre en vrac et la bouche sèche... Lui qui tenait pourtant bien l'alcool normalement, pour être dans cet état, c'est qu'il avait dû abuser. Il avait à peine ouvert un oeil qu'il se redressa dans le lit, l'air effaré. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté. Il sentait quelque chose contre lui, il entendait une respiration... Et il n'eut même pas à tourner la tête pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. D'abord parce qu'il se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails -et quels détails !- et ensuite parce qu'il y avait une odeur de cigarette et de menthe qui de toute façon, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. En fermant les yeux, quelques images traversèrent son esprit. Il avait peine à croire que ce soit lui... Mais aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, il se retrouva un peu dans le même état d'esprit que la veille : à ne pas avoir la réaction 'logique'. Pas d'envie de se tirer d'ici vite fait et de se dire qu'il venait de faire une boulette énorme... Pas de questions ou de constatations embarrassantes du genre _'j'ai couché avec mon meilleur ami'_... L'alcool en moins, il était comme la veille : pas angoissé, plutôt satisfait même. Comme si tout ça était... naturel. Se rendant compte qu'il n'en serait peut-être pas de même pour Hyde, il le secoua doucement :

_Doiha-chan..._

_Hm..._

_Doiha-chan, réveille-toi, on a un problème._

_Hm... C'est pour quoi ? _Marmonna Hyde en se retournant pour enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller.

_Pour que tu m'expliques ce que je fous à poil dans le même lit que toi._

_Quoi ?!! _s'écria le chanteur en se redressant si violemment qu'il se recoucha aussitôt en mettant l'oreiller sur son visage. _Ohhh... Ma tête..._

_Ouais, moi aussi._

Le chanteur s'assit dans le lit et se gratta la tête en tentant d'assimiler ce que Tetsu venait de dire... Tout en se demandant où ils étaient, comme cette chambre ne lui disait rien. Il se tourna vers son voisin et constata qu'effectivement, Tetsu ne portait rien. Lui non plus. Si l'on conjuguait cela avec les vêtements dispersés ça et là... et surtout le fait que lui aussi, il se rappellait bien de ce qui s'était passé... Mais quand même, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

_On a pas... On a quand même pas..._

_Tu te rappelles pas ?_

_Attends... Si... Je me souviens... Toi aussi ?_

_Oui._

_On est chez Ken-chan là ?_

_Oui..._

_J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai... Dans le lit de Ken-chan... _gémit Hyde avec une grimace, _avec toi... Ca ressemble à une mauvaise blague._

_T'en veux une encore meilleure ?_

_Vas-y... _lâcha Hyde avec un geste de la main, signifiant que rien ne l'épaterait plus après un truc pareil.

_Je ne regrette pas._

_Tu..._

L'air manqua à Hyde. D'abord pour le sens de ces mots en soi, et puis pour la franchise de Tetsu. Lui d'ordinaire si timide... Et d'abord, que fallait-il comprendre par là ? En fait, ils avaient un gros point commun dans cette affaire : rien de ce qui s'était passé ne leur semblait bizarre. Et c'est cela justement, qui était notable. C'était comme si tout s'était fait naturellement, comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça... Comme si, si ça n'était pas arrivé hier, ça serait arrivé à un autre moment de toute façon. Ils auraient dû au moins s'en étonner, mais impossible. Ils étaient juste... bien. Bizarre, vraiment. Encore étonné par cet aveu très franc, Hyde le regarda en tentant de savoir ce qu'il pensait, et Tetsu perdit un peu de sa belle assurance. Il continua, mais tête baissée et d'une plus petite voix, cette fois :

_Ben... C'était plutôt... bien._

_Mais c'est moi ! _Risqua le chanteur, se demandant s'ils ne devenaient pas dingues.

_Oui, je sais bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est comme ça._

_On n'est pas dans la merde, _souffla le petit androgyne avec un sourire maladroit.

_Tant qu'on restera comme ça dans le lit de Ken-chan, oui, on court un risque, _remarqua Tetsu en se disant que c'était déjà un miracle de ne pas s'être fait chopper.

_Merde, mais oui ! Il faut qu'on dégage ! _S'écria Hyde.

_Pas avant de savoir ce qu'on fait._

_Mais c'est pas le moment... _gémit Hyde en sautant au sol à la recherche de ses habits.

_Je crois... On peut peut-être envisager... _commença le bassiste, cherchant ses mots.

Le chanteur s'arrêta net. 'Envisager' ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce mot sonnait-il aussi bien à ses oreilles. Pourquoi avait-il envie d'entendre la suite ? Il était arrivé dans cette maison hier soir avec son meilleur ami, presque un frère... Et voilà où ils en étaient. C'était vraiment rapide. Incensé, même. Mais ça se tentait ! Rien que pour ces quelques rapides battements de coeur que la vision de Tetsu à ce moment là lui déclenchaient. Il s'agenouilla de façon posa ses bras sur le lit, l'air pensif. Et puis il sourit. C'était simple. Extrêmement simple. Pourquoi alors, aller se poser des questions et se fabriquer des problèmes, si c'était si simple ?

_Mon pauvre Tet-chan, tu es vraiment très mal barré... Ca se présente mal pour toi._

_Pourquoi ça ? _Demanda le bassiste, angoissé par ses paroles.

_Parce que je crois que depuis une minute exactement... nous avons officiellement une relation. Tu viens de mettre les pieds dans un truc que tu n'images même pas..._

_Même pas peur ! _Fit le bassiste avec une moue adorable.

_Parfait ! Première règle : chaque fois que tu feras cette bouille là, j'aurais le droit de t'embrasser._

_Hé ! C'est pas un peu... rapide ? _Observa Tetsu en souriant néanmoins.

_N'aurait-on pas de toute façon, brûlé les étapes ? _

_Pas faux... Hé ! Ca bouge en bas ! Ken-chan doit..._

_Deuxième règle : solidarité et complémentarité, toujours ! _fit Hyde en ramassant au pas de course toutes ses affaires. _Je me cache sous le lit, tu l'occupes et baratines !_

_Tu appelles ça de la solidarité toi ?! _S'étrangla Tetsu en le voyant disparaître sous le lit.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Depuis ce jour là, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il y avait eu du mouvement. Bien sûr il y avait eu des étapes décisives, avant d'en arriver à la meilleure solution possible. Mais au final, leur relation n'avait rien perdu du charme des débuts : de la fantaisie surtout, de la passion toujours, de la tendresse et de l'adrénaline, selon les situations. Fumer une cigarette en pleine nuit sur un balcon, c'était le genre d'ambiances qui rendait Hyde nostalgique. Tandis qu'il observait le ciel, il ressassait cette première nuit dans sa tête... Il rit même tout seul en revoyant la tête de Tetsu au début... Ca avait toujours été facile avec Tetsu. Quel que soit le domaine. Lui parler, s'entendre avec lui, passer du temps avec lui, le comprendre... Tout cela était évident. Seul l'aimer était compliqué. Mais on n'a rien sans rien.

_Ca va ?_

Hyde se retourna pour voir Tetsu à moitié endormir, frissonner sur le seuil du balcon. Les fois où ils dormaient ensemble et ce toute la nuit, étaient si rares que dès que Tetsu se sentait seul dans le lit, il se réveillait. Son chanteur avait l'air vraiment perdu dans ses pensées... Mais le sourire chaleureux qu'il reçu eut tôt fait de le rassurer. Hyde le rejoignit en quelques pas et l'enlassa en soupirant d'aise tant sa peau était chaude.

_Tu dors debout, Tet-chan..._

_Alors on va se recoucher ? Sauf si tu as envie d'être seul..._

_Pas du tout. J'avais juste trop chaud. Allez, la nuit est loin d'être finie... on a encore plein d'heures devant nous pour dormir ensemble..._

_Tu as dit 'dormir'. Tu t'assagis ? _Releva Tetsu, moqueur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois..._ fit Hyde en souriant tout en les conduisant dans la chambre.


	4. L'équilibre

**Je cherche encore mes marques dans cette fic... Mon principal souci, c'est que j'ai peur d'être crue, de tomber dans le vulgaire oul e facile et d'en faire une histoire légère... Je voulais souligner la passion, maître mot de la fic par exemple, et je sais bie nque ça ne rime pas avec vulgaire forcément... Mais c'est un peu ma crainte :).**

**L'équilibre****...**

_Bonjour..._

_Coucou..._

Quand Tetsu se réveilla ce matin là, sa première pensée avant d'ouvrir les yeux, fut que c'était le matin. Donc par définition, la nuit avait pris fin. La nuit avec Hyde chez lui. Rien que cette pensée, c'était un coup à avoir le cafard pour la journée entière... Mais il n'y a rien de tel pour vous remonter le moral, que de voir son amant assis au bord du lit, qui caresse doucement sa hanche en souriant... Quand il réussit à regarder ailleurs, Tetsu remarqua le plateau posé sur la table de nuit. Plein de bonnes choses, de quoi faire un petit déjeuner titanesque. Mais plus encore que toutes ces bonnes choses, ce fut l'attention de Hyde, qui le touche. C'était très surprenant, puisque les marques de tendresse n'étaient pas choses communes entre eux... enfin pas dans ce registre, disons. Il n'y avait pas toutes ces choses qui faisaient... couple. Mais ça ne déplut absolument pas au bassiste.

_C'est pour moi ?_

_Bien sûr._

_En quel honneur ?_

_J'avais envie._

_Tu sais qu'avec ce genre de choses, _fit Tetsu en s'asseyant dans le lit, _tu n'aides pas à me faire à l'idée que la nuit prochaine, tu ne dormiras pas là ?_

_Pense que d'ici quelques jours, on débute la tournée... _murmura Hyde en caressant sa joue. _On aura plein de nuits à nous. _

_Oui... J'ai hâte d'y être._

_Moi aussi._

_C'est vrai ?_

_Evidemment, _assura Hyde, surpris, _qu'est-ce que tu crois._

Tetsu prit le verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé et en avala une gorgée. C'était délicieux. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, d'un tel geste de la part de son chanteur... Lui aussi semblait désireux de prolonger ce moment... Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de partir. C'est à peu près là que Tetsu se posa une question : depuis quand cela devenait-il difficile pour eux, de se séparer ? Ils se reverraient dans quelques heures, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi en faire un drame... Mais pourtant, Tetsu avait de plus en plus de mal à se séparer de lui. Et là, il constatait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Il voulut lui donner un petit coup de pouce en demandant innocemment :

_Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?_

_Je vais y aller là, pour rester un peu à la maison... Je vous rejoindrai après le déjeuner, ok ?_

_Ok._

_Mange tout ça... et on se voit tout à l'heure, _fit le chanteur avant de l'embrasser, puis de se lever.

_Oui... Hyde !_

_Hm ?_

_Je suis content que tu aies passé la nuit ici..._

_Moi aussi, _répondit Hyde en souriant.

_Et puis..._

_J'y vais, Tet-chan. Ok ?_

_Oui..._

Ca non plus, ça n'était pas la première fois. Loin de là. Hyde lui coupait toujours la parole de façon un peu paniquée, lorsqu'il sentait que Tetsu était dans cet état... Un état où il aurait pu se montrer un peu trop sensible et dire certaines choses... Certains mots compliquent la vie, lorsqu'ils sont prononcés. Hyde savait bien que c'était idiot de raisonner comme cela, car au fond les mots ne changeaient rien à ce qui était. Mais pour les manier assez souvent, il savait le pouvoir qui était le leur. Il savait aussi que Tetsu se méprenait sans doute sur les raisons qu'il avait de l'empêcher de parler... de ne pas vouloir entendre... Mais il pensait agir au mieux.

_**Flash-back**_ **_:_**

_C'est pas prudent..._

_Tout à fait d'accord... Mais ne serait-ce pas ça qui rend les choses excitantes ?_

_..._

L'anniversaire de Tetsu, cette fameuse année où un dérapage lourd de conséquences avait eu lieu, fut une année riche en évènements. Contre toute attente, les choses allèrent vite et facilement. Il fallut quelques jours d'adaptation, de transition entre cette nouvelle voie et leur bonne vieille amitié qui avait lieu jusque là... Mais ce fut étonnement facile, alors même qu'il n'y eut jamais de réelle concertation. A croire qu'ils pensaient et voulaient la même chose...

Ce que voulait Hyde en l'occurrence, était très facile à deviner. Tetsu était à moitié allongé sur une table dans sa loge, Hyde le surplombant, le couvrant de baisers et de caresses toutes plus osées les unes que les autres... Ca avait été un concert terrible, ce soir. Ce genre de choses, impossible d'en faire abstraction une fois que c'est terminé. Hyde avait toujours une telle montée d'adrénaline liée à la scène, qu'il en ressortait plus tonique et libre que jamais. Visiblement, Tetsu fonctionnait un peu comme cela aussi... Du coup, ils avaient volontairement traîné pour se retrouver seuls ici. Et le pauvre Tetsu s'était fait harponner à sa sortie de la douche, par un petit chanteur aux intentions très claires.

_Je ne t'entends plus, bizarrement._

_..._

_Quelle maîtrise de soi... _se moqua Hyde en mordillant son oreille. _Et bien continue comme ça. Garde le silence, sinon on risque de se faire repérer._

_M... Mais..._

_Chut... _

Il y avait tout une équipe encore présente, ici. Hyde avait beau avoir fermé à clé, les gens n'étaient pas sourds pour autant. Et Tetsu n'était pas sûr de pouvoir être silencieux dans ce genre de moments. Qui le pourrait ? C'était presque insoutenable, entre sa voix, ses mains, ses lèvres, et son désir qui grandissait de plsu en plus... Le bassiste s'accrocha d'une main à la table, abdiquant avec plaisir. De toute façon, impossible de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, alors pe uimporte le lieu et les risques, ils iraient jusqu'au bout. Six mois déjà que leur aventure avait commencé... Six mois, et Tetsu avait encore sa peau qui semblait s'embraser dès que Hyde le touchait.

_Ah !_

_Tet-chan, un petit effort... Silence..._ murmura Hyde d'une voix laissant transparaître sa satisfaction.

_Tu es vraiment le mal en personne._

_Oh ? J'ai pas l'impression de te faire du mal, là._

_Dépêche-toi._

_Tiens ? Serait-ce une demande ?_

_Allez... Tu veux que je te supplie ? Tu peux toujours rêver ! _Marmonna Tetsu en se demandant s'il pourrait réellement s'abstenir de le faire.

_Pas besoin... J'aime juste voir cette petite lueur dans tes yeux._

_Quelle lueur ?_

_Elle supplie, elle._

_N'importe quoi..._

_'Y a pas de honte, _fit Hyde très sérieusement. _Parce que si tu regardais mieux, j'ai exactement la même._

_Menteur._

_Tet-chan, y a quand même un truc que tu dois savoir._

_C'est pas le moment de discuter..._

_Pourtant..._

Pourtant rien du tout. Testu se redressa, les joues cramoisies par l'excitation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il l'embrassa pour le faire taire et mit un point d'honneur à le débarasser de ses vêtements en un temps record. En enroulant ses jambes autour de lui, il lui fit comprendre qu'ils parleraient après. Là, ce n'était pas le moment, et c'était bien Hyde qui l'avait cherché. Hyde qui ne fut plus ne mesure d'insister de dire ce qu'il voulait, en le voyant ainsi offert...

Il le prit avec autant de précautions qu'il le put compte tenu de la situation... Entre le risque d'être découvert et donc le mutisme obligé auquel ils étaient tenus, la précarité de la situation -elle n'avait pas l'air solide, cette table-, l'épuisement lié au concert à peine achevé... A ce moment là, ça n'avait rien de vraiment romantique ni de sentimental... C'était passionnel et surtout intense. C'était les débuts. Jusque là, ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal, étouffant le moindre bruit dans un baiser dès que nécessaire... Sauf lorsque Tetsu se libéra en criant son nom et qu'ils restèrent quelques instants à se dire _'on est foutus !'_, à attendre des bruits de pas... qui ne vinrent pas. Soulagés, ils purent en rire et Hyde se retira, se disant que l'expérience était à retenter. Ca n'était pas très confortable, mais c'était à refaire, selon lui.

Plus sérieusement, il se rappella de leur conversation, juste avant... Il adorait titiller Tetsu. De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'il dominait la situation, que Tetsu était à sa merci, en gros. Mais il n'en était rien. C'était même le contraire, ou au moins équitable. La différence résidait dans leur caractère et leur façon de s'exprimer, rien d'autre. Hyde aimait jouer de son pouvoir de séduction, surtout que Tetsu ne se faisait pas trop prier, de toute façon... Le bassiste lui, n'avait jamais trop su jouer de son charme. Il en avait et pas qu'un peu, mais il ne savait pas trop y faire... sans se douter qu'il y arrivait très bien en étant simplement naturel. Mais du coup, par une espèce de manque de confiance en lui, Tetsu en voyait pas que Hyde était attiré par lui. Il ne comprenait pas combien le chanteur perdait le contrôle avec lui. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire là, en était une preuve. Hyde ne jouait pas, malgré ses fanfaronnades et son côté taquin. Il succombait, au contraire. Et cela, il voulait absolument que Tetsu el sache. C'est pour il se pencha à nouveau sur lui et il l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il s'approcha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_Ce que tu dois savoir, idiot, c'est ça : tu pourrais me faire faire n'importe quoi, si tu exploitais un peu cette emprise que tu as sur moi. Comme moi je n'ai pas tant de scrupules, tu imagines que ça ne va que dans un sens... Mais celui qui rend dingue quelqu'un ici, c'est toi._

_**Fin**_

_Hyde ? Tu es là ?_

_Dans la salle de bain !_

_Oh, désolée._

Megumi rentrait à l'instant... En voyant les chaussures dans l'entrée et la veste posée sur le canapé, elle comprit que Hyde était de retour. En soupirant, elle prit sa veste et la rangea dans la penderie... un geste simple, mais Hyde était quelqu'un de si désordonné... Elel devrait un jour lui montrer ce qu'était la penderie, histoire de ne plus voir ses habits traîner ça et là... Quoique de ce côté là, Hyde avait fait un effort. Etait-ce aprce que peut-être, il en laissait de plus en plus chez quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, de toute façon ça ne la regardait pas. Elle se débarrassa de ses affaires et s'approcha dans le couloir pour mieux l'entendre lorsqu'il lui cria :

_Non non, je répare juste le robinet !_

_Tu n'as pas envie d'appeller un plombier, plutôt ? _Demanda-t-elle en venant le rejoindre.

_Pourquoi ? J'y arrive !_

_Voyons voir... Tu as voulu réparer la chasse d'eau il y a trois mois, et tu as inondé les toilettes et l'appartement d'en-dessous..._

_De la camelotte, ces tuyaux ! _S'offusqua Hyde, vexé que ses talents de bricoleurs soient mis en doute.

_Je vais peut-être te faire de la peine, mais tu... Tu es nul en bricolage ! _S'exclama Megumi, morte de rire.

_Tu es dure._

_Non mais ça ne fait rien. Tu as d'autres talents._

_Ah ben c'est au moins ça de gagné... Mais là regarde : j'y suis arrivé. Il ne fuit plus._

_D'accord... _admit-elle non sans réserves. _Alors bravo à toi._

_Ah ! Quand même !_

Ma foi, on ne peut pas être bon partout... Si Hyde était assez manuel en général, ça ne concernait pas ce genre de choses en revanche... Donnez-lui un marteau, et il se tapera sur les doigts, en quelque sorte. Il fila donc à la cuisine, endroit où il était déjà meilleur. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était là, il préparerait à manger. Elle mettrait la table, ils parleraient en même temps... Pas de surprises. En même temps, que pourraient-ils faire d'autre ? Dans ce genre de moments, Hyde devait parfois se forcer à parler. Non pas que ça soit ennuyeux ou que ça vienne de Megumi... Juste que parfois, ça le mettait mal à l'aise, ce genre de moments qui font très couple alors même que l'on n'en est pas un. Ou seulement sur le papier.

_Ah Megumi, je suis passé faire quelques courses pour le déjeuner..._

_Très bien. N'oublie pas que cet après-midi, tu prends ma voiture._

_Pourquoi, déjà ?_

_La tienne doit aller chez le garagiste... C'est moi qui l'y emmène... _expliqua-t-elle d'un air de dire 'ça fait 3 fois qu'on en parle déjà'. _Donc tu prends ma voiture._

_Ah oui !_

_Mais enfin, où as-tu la tête ces derniers temps ? _Demanda-t-elle en souriant, se disant qu'il était de plus en plus souvent étourdi.

_Ben..._

_Désolée. C'est évident._

Megumi baissa la tête, gênée. C'était une banale remarque, une que l'on dit souvent lorsque la personne à qui l'on s'adresse donne l'impression de planer et d'être plus souvent perdue dans ses pensées qu'avec nous. Dans le cas présent et même s'il n'y avait eu aucune allusion à cela, Hyde revenait bel et bien d'une nuit là-bas... Donc il y était encore, dans sa tête. Forcément. Megumi eut peur de l'avoir embarrassé et qu'il prenne sa remarque comme un sarcasme. Si Hyde ne le prit pas ainsi, il fut en revanche assez gêné, alors il s'empressa de la détromper :

_Mais... Mais non !_

_Si, puisque tu as compris de quoi je parlais. Mais ne sois pas gêné, _dit-elle en souriant doucement.

_Megumi.. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas..._

_Comment ça ?_

_Tu as l'air... Je ne sais pas trop... Je te sens différente... Tu as un problème ? _Demanda Hyde, prit d'une sorte d'intuition.

_Non, voyons. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter._

_Ben c'est normal... Je sais bien que je ne suis pas là aussi souvent que convenu..._

_Hideto..._

_Oui ?_

_Rien, _se ravisa-t-elle. _Enfin si... tu nous prépares quoi, ce midi ?_

Il lui répondit sans problèmes, chassant vite son impression... Il craignait parfois que Megumi ne se lasse... Ou que quelque chose ne vienne briser leur fragile équilibre à tous... un eptit rien peut avoir de grandes conséquences, parfois... Et Hyde s'acharnait du mieux qu'il pouvait à arrondir les angles, à créer une atmosphère idéale... Après tout, il s'en faisait sûrement pour rien. Megumi aussi avait ses problèmes, ses jours avec et ses jours sans. Et puis elle était peut-être juste fatiguée. Et si ce soir, il l'emmenait au restaurant, pour se faire pardonner ses absences imprévues ? Si Tetsu était d'accord -et Tetsu l'était toujours, comme il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre-, il lui proposerait.


	5. Le problème

**Merci Lilys, ça me rassure ! Et Manah, ravie de savoir que tu lis. Par contre je m'excuse par avance, car Megumi n'aura pas toujours le beau rôle, désolée -_-... Ceci étant ça n'a rien de personnel (style vengeance de fan XD), parce que tout comme toi, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup :)**

**Le problème**

Hyde arriva bon dernier l'après-midi, au studio. Il voulait quand même se poser un peu chez lui lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Il était déjà suffisemment en vadrouille tout au long de l'année, pour ne pas prendre le temps de déjeuner tranquillement lorsqu'il le pouvait. Quoique la vie en pantoufles n'était pas tellement faite pour lui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... Ca commençait même à lui manquer, la scène et le reste... Lorsqu'il arriva, Ken et Yukki étaient en train de discuter autour d'un café.

_Salut !_

_Salut ! _Lança Ken avec enthousiasme. _Ca va comme tu veux ?_

_A merveille. Tet-chan est dans le coin ? J'ai un truc à lui demander..._

_A côté. Profites-en pour lui demander n'importe quoi : il a l'air tellement heureux aujourd'hui qu'il ne peut rien refuser, j'ai l'impression..._

_Ah ?_

Hyde garda pour lui son sourire amusé, tant bien que mal à vrai dire. Il n'était pas bien difficile de chercher la cause de l'excellente humeur de leur leader, aujourd'hui... Après tout, Hyde lui-même était aussi content. Il en était toujours ainsi lorsqu'ils passaient de longues heures ensemble, comme la veille et ce jusqu'au matin. Le chanteur se débarassa rapidement de sa veste avant de passer dans la pièce à côté. Il y trouva Tetsu en train de se battre avec son portable, qui visiblement ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait.

_Salut toi._

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? _Fit Tetsu après un sourire en guise de bienvenue.

_Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? _Le taquina Hyde. _Je ne te félicite pas._

_Elle est ouverte la porte, je te ferai remarquer..._

_Très juste, _constata le chanteur en allant la fermer, de sorte à ce que leurs amis ne puissent plus les entendre.

_Alors ?_

Hyde redevint sérieux, tandis qu'il prit place sur une chaise. Il n'était pas tellement nerveux... Enfin... Il avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait dans ce genre de situation, pour tout dire. Comme une sorte d'appréhenssion, si on voulait. A peu près. Il ne redoutait pas la réaction de Tetsu, il ne culpabilisait pas spécialement non plus... Mais disons qu'il aurait préféré s'en passer. C'était plutôt ça. Ce qu'il voulait faire n'était pas une corvée en soi, mais en parler à Tetsu, si. Un peu. Il se jetta à l'eau, conscient que son hésitation ne plaiderait pas pour lui :

_Ben... J'aurais voulu savoir si ça t'ennuyait que ce soir, j'emmène Megumi au restaurant ?_

_Ben... _s'étonna Tetsu, surpris que ça ne soit que ça. _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est pas avec moi que t'es marié, que je sache._

_Oui, _répliqua Hyde du tac au tac,_ mais enfin c'est avec toi que j'ai l'engagement qui compte._

_Mignon, ça._

_Je trouve aussi._

Zut... Ne venait-il pas de dire exactement ce qu'il défendait à Tetsu ? On dirait bien... Ce genre de phrase... C'était un peu trop sérieux. Mais aussi, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait été piqué, de la réaction de Tetsu. De cette indifférence feinte. Certes de l'extérieur, il paraîssait ridicule de lui demander la permission de sortir avec sa femme, mais enfin... Vue la situation qui était la leur, il trouvait ça plutôt normal. Alors il avait voulu clarifier les choses. Que Tetsu ne se méprenne pas. N'empêche qu'il avait l'air malin maintenant... Tetsu s'en amusa beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Cette spontanéité lui fit plaisir, d'autant qu'il n'espèrait pas en entendre tant. A la différence du chanteur, lui ne l'empêchait jamais de dire ce genre de choses. Au contraire, même. Il aimerait en entendre plus, et plus souvent.

_Pour te répondre : ça ne m'ennuie pas... _reprit le leader pour détendre l'atmosphère. _T'as pas à me demander la permission après tout, tu le fais régulièrement._

_Je préfère que tu sois au courant. J'y ai pensé tout à l'heure parce que je la sens... bizarre._

_Comment ça ?_

_Je ne sais pas trop... Mais je compte un peu sur ce dîner pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. Après tout, c'est bien la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour elle._

_Sans doute, _acquiesça le bassiste en essayant de paraître détaché._ Et puis après tout, on part d'ici quelques jours, autant profiter d'elle._

_En 'profiter' est un bien grand mot... _rectifia Hyde. _Mais passer du temps, oui._

_C'est pareil._

_Non, du tout._

_Si tu le dis._

Tetsu n'était pas très bon acteur... Et plus il s'efforçait de cacher quelque chose, plus il se trahissait tout seul. Mentir était toujours un sport extrêmement difficile pour lui... Et en l'occurence, malgré son ton détaché et ses phrases toutes faites, il n'échappait pas à Hyde que c'était du vent, tout ça. Ce qu'il pensait réellement, ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. Et ce fut au tour de Hyde de s'amuser de la situation présente. Chacun son tour, après tout. Sur un ton très léger, il lança l'air de rien :

_Ce qu'il y a de plus mignon au fait que tu sois jaloux, c'est que tu n'as aucune raison de l'être et pourtant, c'est plus fort que toi. _

_Je ne suis pas jaloux._

_Si, tu l'es, _s'esclaffa Hyde en se levant pour l'observer de plus près_. Et pas qu'un peu._

_Tu m'énerves._

_C'est parce que j'ai raison, _chantonna-t-il.

_C'est fini oui ? _S'écria Tetsu, rouge de confusion. _Arrête un peu de tourner autour de moi comme une poule autour de son oeuf !_

_C'est une idée ça, _murmura le chanteur en l'enlaçant._ Je pourrai te couver._

_Pourquoi est-ce que dans ta bouche, ça sonne vraiment pervers ?_

_Parce que tu as les idées mal placées. J'y vais ! _S'écria-t-il en disparaîssant dans l'autre pièce, laissant Tetsu lever les yeux au ciel.

_**Flash-back :**_

Dans le salon de Tetsu, l'ambiance était à l'orage. Il n'y a rien de plus pesant que le silence, finalement. Dans certains cas, il est souhaité. Dans d'autres, il est d'une lourdeur... Hyde était assis sur son canapé, triturant ce qui semblait être un magazine entre ses doigts. Tetsu était dans un fauteuil en face, tapotant nerveusement du pied sur le sol et se frottant les mains sur le visage, comme s'il était mort de fatigue... ou énervé. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus et lança sèchement :

_Lâches ce magazine un peu, tu me stresses !_

_C'est toi qui m'énerve, à être si calme. _

_Résumons la situation..._

_Et c'est reparti... _lâcha Hyde en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

Il lâcha sans douceur le magazine sur la table devant lui, produisant un petit bruit sec qui ne fut pas bon pour les nerfs de son amant. Tetsu lui décrocha d'ailleurs un regard noir. Ca sentait la prise de bec, tant la situation était tendue... D'ailleurs, depuis combien de minutes, d'heures même, étaient-ils là à se regarder du coin de l'oeil, contenant tant bien que mal leur énervement ?

La raison ? Ce magazine, objet de tant d'attention. En première page, subsistait le problème. Un article, une double page même, quel honneur ! Des photos d'eux sur scène, ou dans la rue prises par des paparazzis... Des photos où ils semblaient assez proches... Là encore, bon... Mais le plus beau résidait dans le titre : _'A peine revenu sur le devant de la scène, L'Arc en ciel fait à nouveau parler de lui. Le leader et le chanteur entretiendraient une relation douteuse.'_ Douteuse ? Mon oeil ! Et ça y allait sur 4 colonnes par pages, huit au total ! Les délires des fans sur Internet, les 'preuves', les témoignages de leur amitié très particulière livrés par Dieu sait qui... Leur agent affolé leur avait amené cela le matin même, en se demandant quoi faire... Ce magazine, Hyde en aurait volontiers fait des copeaux. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un exemplaire parmi d'autres... Le mal était fait. Ca le mettait dans une rage... Le matin, il s'était contenu tant qu'il avait pu, avant d'exploser violemment au studio, à tel point que Yukki avait dû le ramener à la raison.

_Ce foutu article, _nota Tetsu d'une voix aussi mesurée que possible, _dans un tout autre contexte, on n'aurait même pas à s'arrêter dessus._

_Sauf que..._

_Sauf que visiblement, la presse ne doit rien avoir à se mettre sous la dent ces temps-ci, parce qu'on ne nous lâchera pas._

_Crétins de journalistes._

_Bien dit. Mais ça ne résoud pas le problème._

_Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas, d'où vient le réel problème ? _Aboya presque Hyde.

_Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça comme si tu voulais me faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire. Tu sais très bien qu'avec ce qui s'est passé... Cette histoire avec Sakura-kun... Le moindre truc peut nous faire retomber dans l'oubli._

_Ouais..._

_Tu en es conscient ? _Insista Tetsu, irrité par son attitude.

_Mais oui ! Me parles pas comme si j'étais débile !_

_Et toi, ne fais pas comme si je mettais en accusation Sakura-kun ! J'énonce des faits. Personne ne peut nier que ces vautours ne nous rateront pas, désormais. On est revenus, mais pas depuis assez longtemps pour se permettre..._

_Je sais, _se radoucit Hyde en le voyant trembler de tous ses membres._ Excuse-moi. C'est pas après toi que j'en ai. Juste que ça me rend dingue..._

_En plus, mes parents ont réagi comme les tiens. A se demander si ce torchon était vrai..._

Evidemment, les coups de fil avaient fusé... Ca n'était pas comme s'ils faisaient la une de ce genre de presse chaque matin. Là, leurs proches ne se seraient pas inquiétés. Mais ils faisaient si rarement parler d'eux que la moindre chose attirait l'attention. Et en l'occurrence, la dernière fois conçernait le départ de leur ancien batteur, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils avaient payé le prix fort. Pour être honnête, Tetsu sentait son monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Il n'avait pas d'idée. Le blanc total. Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, il allait perdre quelque chose de très important pour lui.

_T'as pu les détromper ?_

_Je pense, oui. Par contre Ken-chan et Yukkie..._

_C'est pas un problème. On est dans le même bateau, après tout._

_Sans doute._

_Tet-chan, _dit enfin Hyde en se levant pour se planter devant lui, _il y a une chose qu'on n'a jamais faite tous les deux..._

_Quoi ça ?_

_Prendre une décision. On a vécu chaque jour sans rien préparer... Aujourd'hui, il faut choisir._

Il avait l'air si grave... Si sérieux... Si sombre aussi... Tetsu fut incapable de soutenir son regard plus de cinq secondes. Il y lisait la 'solution'. Et il ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre. Il aurait presque pu se boucher les oreilles ou quitter la pièce en courant quitte à paraître immature, pour éviter d'entendre ça. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il préféra le dire lui-même, les yeux rivés sur la moquette :

_Et quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'il faut qu'on arrête ?_

_C'est toi qui y pense..._

_Moi tout ce que je vois, c'est que cette histoire nous lie les mains et qu'il faut être prudents... Je refuse de faire souffrir mes parents, mes amis, Ken-chan et Yukkie en étant de nouveau traînés dans la boue... On revient de loin, on ne s'en relèvera pas. Si ça s'était passé plus tard... Mais c'est aujourd'hui, que ça éclate. _

_J'ai compris, _fit simplement Hyde en tournant les talons.

_Où tu vas ?_

_Je m'en vais. C'est toi qui a raison. On n'est pas seuls sur le coup. On a tous pris cher la dernière fois, toi le premier. Alors je m'en vais, puisqu'il faut bien que l'un de nous deux prenne cette décision..._

_Doiha-chan..._

Tetsu fut incapable de bouger. Il sentait simplement le stress l'envahir complètement... Et ses yeux piquer atrocement. Ca n'avait rien d'un jeu ! Tout avait démarré entre eux de façon peu conventionnelle... Passionnée et insouciante... Mais pour autant, est-ce que ça voulait dire que ça ne représentait rien ? Certainement pas ! Pour Tetsu, c'était... Une relation. Il y avait tout : fidélité, rendez-vous, discussions... Pas tellement au début, mais de plus en plus maintenant... Ce n'était pas pour rire ! Alors pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Il était en train de le perdre. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir un jour choisir entre le groupe et Hyde.

Le détachement de ce dernier n'était qu'apparent. Il lui avait fallu bien du courage pour dire cela et prendre cette décision. C'était logique. C'était la seule chose à faire. Pour Tetsu. Parce que le leader les avait remis sur les rails. Alors aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de le protéger. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, si ça assurait la tranquillité, alors il le ferait... Mais au prix d'une formidable douleur, qui commençait à lui faire prendre conscience qu'il était bien plus accroché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Tristement, il murmura avant de gagner la sortie :

_J'aurais aimé que tu me retiennes..._

_Je..._

_Laisse. Mon égoïsme a encore parlé pour moi. A demain, Tet-chan._

Mais... Ce fut comme un flash dans la tête de Tetsu, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des chaussures de Hyde dans le couloir. Il ne devait pas le laisser partir. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait trop tard. Il n'avait pas de solution, c'est vrai. Ce n'était pas du tout la chose la plus intelligente à faire, c'est vrai aussi. Mais s'il le laissait partir maintenant, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Il le savait. Alors il se leva brusquement et cria plus fort que prévu, pour le stopper :

_Doiha-chan !_

_Oui ? _Fit le chanteur, qui n'attendait que ça.

_T'en vas pas..._

_Excuse-moi ?_

_Je ne veux pas que ça finisse... _avoua Tetsu en se mettant entre lui et la porte.

_Tet-chan, tu n'es pas raisonnable._

_Mais je m'en fous ! Je... Je suis incapable de penser à autre chose pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas arrêter. Je..._

_Pas de ça, l'arrêta Hyde, _effrayé à l'idée que tout cela ne devienne sérieux d'un seul coup._ C'est pas le moment._

_C'est le meilleur moment, au contraire. On doit prendre une décision, tu l'as dit. Je te dis la mienne : je veux te garder._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors, dis-moi ? Le moindre de nos gestes, même si neutre soit-il, il sera interprété maintenant..._

_Je sais... On va trouver. Il faut qu'on trouve... Un moyen. Un moyen de continuer comme avant, sans être inquiétés. Si on pouvait... détourner les soupçons. Une façon d'être irréprochables..._

Aucune solution à l'horizon. Juste cette envie de l'avoir près de lui, demain comme aujourd'hui... Le bassiste l'enlaça avec force, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir laissé les choses s'envenimer à ce point là... Hyde ne résista pas, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu envie de partir, bien sûr. Il l'embrassa tendrement, heureux de pouvoir le faire, alors qu'il avait bien cru un instant ne plus jamais pouvoir. Il en soupira de bonheur, soulagé qu'il était. Il aura fallu en arriver là pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait sous-estimé la situation. Pour autant, si c'était très bien pour eux, ça l'était moins pour l'affaire qui les occupait. Mais tout à coup, Hyde le saisait par les épaules et avec une expression indéchiffrable, il annonça pensivement :

_Je crois que j'ai une idée._

_Dis vite ! _

_Ca ne va pas te plaîre..._

_**Fin.**_

_A quoi tu penses ?_

_Hm ? A rien de particulier..._

_Je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour ce dîner._

_Attends au moins qu'il soit passé pour le faire, _fit Hyde en souriant.

_Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que ça tourne mal ?_

_Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je suis content d'être là._

_C'est vrai ?_

_Evidemment._

Megumi sembla contente d'entendre cela. Il faut dire qu'elle avait été surprise lorsque Hyde l'avait appellé dans la journée pour lui proposer un dîner. Cela leur arrivait, mais pas à la veille d'une tournée, alors que Hyde travaillait souvent tard pour tout préparer... Elle avait accepté avec enthousiasme, bien sûr. Et Hyde avait choisi un restaurant plutôt chic, une table tranquille à l'écart... Ca allait être une soirée des plus agréables. Alors qu'il l'observait depuis quelques instants, Hyde décida d'être franc :

_Megumi... Je peux être direct ?_

_Oui ?_

_Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi en ce moment ? _

_Pourquoi cette question, tout à coup ?_

_J'ai... C'est comme une impression, si tu veux. Je te sens vraiment étrange... J'espère que si tu as un problème quelconque, tu sais que je suis là._

_Tu es gentil, _répondit-elle avec affection.

_C'est normal. Je te dois tant._

_C'est pour cela que tu es gentil ? Parce que tu as une dette envers moi ?_

_Pas seulement, non, _fit Hyde, surpris par son ton un peu plus sec._ Je croyais que tu savais que je t'apprécie. Ca me semblait évident._

_Tu m'apprécies, oui..._

_Megumi ?_

_Tu as choisis ? _S'empressa-t-elle de demander en fermant la carte.

_Oui. Mais tu détournes la conversation._

_Hideto... Je dois te dire quelque chose._

_Je t'écoute._

_Je... _hésita-t-elle en regardant ailleurs. _Depuis quelques temps, je..._

_Vous avez fait votre choix ?_

Le serveur s'était planté entre eux, tout sourire et prêt à noter consciencieusement. Il ne sut sans doute jamais à quel point Hyde avait une folle envie de l'étrangler, à cet instant. Il avait bien choisi son moment, tiens ! Il y avait donc bien quelque chose, non ? Le trouble de Megumi parlait pour elle... Mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? Ils passèrent commande, mais l'instant ayant été interrompu, Megumi semblait être passée à autre chose lorsque Hyde voulut reprnedre la discussion.

_Tu disais ?_

_Rien d'important. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié._

_Ah bon ?_

_Oui... Oh, j'ai été contacté pour faire un photobook aujourd'hui !_

_Vraiment ? _S'enthousiasma le chanteur, oubliant ainsi son idée première. _Mais c'est génial ça ! Racontes !_


	6. Se contrôler

**Je vois que tout le monde formule deux hypothèses conçernant Megumi :). Ma foi j'espère juste que l'option que j'ai choisie ne vous déplaîra pas :). Voici le chapitre 5, en attendant :). **

**Se contrôler****...**

_Attention à la marche !_

_Quelle m... ?_

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer sa question, que Megumi rata la marche, son équilibre étant assez précaire. Elle essaya de se rétablir mais elle partit en arrière. Fort heureusement, Hyde se tenait juste derrière elle et si son avertissement avait été lancé un rien trop tard, il eut au moins le réflexe de la rattraper de justesse en priant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre à son tour, du coup, et ainsi basculer à la renverse. Il soupira de soulagement en se stabilisant, la perspective de se casser la figure dans les escaliers avec Megumi dans les bras étant plutôt flippante.

_Celle-là ! Bon sang... Ca va aller ?_

_Oui oui. Mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée de t'imposer ça. Ca n'est pas dans mes habitudes de boire..._

_D'abord, _la coupa Hyde en l'aidant à monter, _tu n'as pas été excessive, tu n'as bu que deux verres ! C'est juste que visiblement, tu ne supportes pas... Et puis tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons, ça n'est pas bien grave._

_Heureusement que nous y sommes bientôt..._

_Voilà... _

Le pallier était signe de stabilité, ce qui ne déplut pas à Hyde, qui put ainsi lâcher sa main. A dire vrai, il voulait juste la prendre par le bras, mais elle avait attrapé sa main sans qu'il ne puisse protester, alors il avait dû s'en accomoder... Il chercha ses clés, ouvrit la porte de leur appartement, puis il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer la première, refermant ensuite derrière eux. Le chanteur s'empressa de la faire asseoir, souriant intérieurement de voir comme deux petits verres de vin pouvaient avoir un effet dévastateur sur quelqu'un de peu habitué.

_Tu veux boire quelque chose ? De non alcoolisé, j'entends._

_Un café... _acquiesça Megumi en se massant les tempes. _Je veux bien._

_Mal à la tête ?_

_Non non, juste un peu euphorique..._

_Ca ne peut pas faire de mal. _

Il alla à la cuisine pour préparer deux cafés. Il n'était pas tard du tout, et il n'était pas fatigué. Autant lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux. Tandis qu'il sortait deux tasses et deux cuillères, Megumi vint le rejoindre, s'installant ainsi à la table. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hyde lui tandit une tasse fumante, à laquelle il rajouta du lait et un sucre, puisqu'il savait que c'est ains iqu'elle préférait son café.

_Merci. Tu es adorable._

_Il paraît, _fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle le regardait de cette façon qui veut clairement dire que l'on a quelque chose à dire... Plusieurs fois, elle sembla à deux doigts de parler, et puis elle se rétractait à chaque fois. Hyde s'en aperçut bien, et ce n'était pas sans lui rappeller quelques moments similaires vécus au cours du dîner... Elle avait peut-être bel et bien des problèmes, après tout ? Il souffla sur sa tasse avant d'en boire une gorgée, cherchant un moyen de la faire parler... Mais son attitude seule, si calme qu'il était, suffit à la détendre... Et son état lui permettant d'être un peu plus décontractée qu'en temps normal, Megumi demanda finalement :

_Dis Hideto... Au fond, nous sommes amis, pas vrai ?_

_Bien sûr, _répondit-il, surpris par cette soudaine remarque.

_On peut compter l'un sur l'autre, non ?_

_Je le crois._

_Alors comme le font les amis, il n'y a rien de mauvais à ce qu'on parle un peu non ?_

_Bien sûr que non..._ fit-il en se demandant toutefois ce qu'elle allait lui sortir.

_Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

_Oui._

_Qu'est-ce qui... Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_

_Je te demande pardon ? _Fit-il en manquant de renverser sa tasse.

Alors ça... Pourtant elle n'était pas ivre, quand même. Elle semblait même avoir toute sa tête, au contraire. Comme si cette question là, elle la gardait en réserve depuis quelques temps... Mais pourquoi ? Quel intérêt pour elle, de savoir ça ? Certes cela ne lui ferait pas de mal sentimentalement parlant, mais Hyde ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que ça n'était pas très sain, tout ça... Parler de Tetsu avec elle, par égard pour elle, il préférait éviter. Parler d'elle avec Tetsu par contre, c'était autre chose, puisqu'il fallait assurer Tetsu que tout 'fonctionnait bien'. Hyde n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure que prenaient les choses... Il aurait bien aimé couper court à cette discussion... Mais après tout, c'était peut-être juste ça, qui trottait dans la tête de Megumi ?

_C'est juste... de la curiosité,_ expliqua-t-elle, consciente de la gêne qu'elle occasionnait. _Je me demandais ce qui te plaîsait tant chez lui... Pour que tu fasses tout ça pour lui._

_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'en parler soit..._

_S'il te plaît... Tu as toujours pris soin de ne pas ne parler, de faire comme si ça n'existait pas... et je te remercie de ta délicatesse, c'est vraiment attentionné. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose à me cacher, puisque je sais tout depuis longtemps. Je suis ton amie, tu l'as dis... Il n'y a rien de mal à en parler..._

_Je trouve ça bizarre... Techniquement, nous sommes mariés alors..._

_Techniquement, oui... Mais toi comme moi savons que ce n'est qu'un mot, _assura Megumi en souriant, visiblement détendue.

Elle pressa son épaule, signe que tout allait bien. Ce n'est aps comme si la femme trompée voulait en savoir plus sur la personne qui lui volait son mari... La situation était toute autre, et chacun le savait bien. Hyde soupira. Après tout, personne n'était laissé pour compte, il n'y avait rien de mal... Et puis c'était important aussi, que Megumi comprenne ses sentiments. Qu'elle soit sûre de ne pas faire ça pour rien. Il avait passé des heures à lui expliquer, au début et avant le mariage... Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Peut-être voulait-elle tout simplement savoir si tout allait encore bien entre Tetsu et lui ? Si cette solution satisfaisait pleinement tout le monde ?

_Tet-chan... _dit-il enfin, pensivement, _je ne suis pas certain de savoir quoi dire sur lui, finalement..._

_Ce n'est pas très sympa pour lui, _plaisanta Megumi.

_Non, pas dans ce sens là... Mais il représente des choses totalement variées... Je crois que ce qu'on peut dire c'est... que c'est la personne avec qui je peux me montrer tel que je suis. Il sait quels sont mes défauts, et il fait avec._

_Comme si tu en avais des tonnes... _objecta-t-elle avec affection.

_Là n'est pas la question. C'est éprouvant parfois, d'être impliqué avec quelqu'un. On a beau l'... avoir des sentiments pour une personne, _se reprit-il de justesse, _il y a des moments où c'est dur, où on fait des concessions, on se modère... Avec Tet-chan, non. Et ça ne tient pas au fait qu'on ne vive pas ensemble. Je suis entièrement moi-même. Je suis colérique, capricieux, vaniteux, romantique, plaisantin, passionné... Je suis comme je veux. Et lui aussi, il sait qu'il peut l'être. Je n'ai pas peur d'être vrai. Et personne au monde ne me donne envie d'être comme ça, sinon lui. Parmi tout ce que je pourrai dire sur lui, voilà une chose._

Megumi parut pensive. Il y eut un moment de grand silence, à la suite de ce discours. Un moment où Megumi put à loisir observer l'expression du chanteur, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait un mince sourire aux lèvres, à peine perceptible... On y lisait clairement ses sentiments à l'égard du bassiste. Il y avait une espèce de tranquillité dans tout cela... C'était un fait acquis et rien ne changerait. Megumi en eut l'intime conviction à cet instant. Les sentiments de Hyde ne changeraient pas. Une ombre de mélancolie passa sur son visage, chose que Hyde ne remarqua pas. Pensivement, elle murmura :

_Je ne mesurai pas bien... à quel point tu..._

_Pas ce mot là, _l'arrêta-t-il, moins pour ces règles qu'il s'instaurait toujours que parce qu'il trouvait que là, ça serait vraiment déplacé.

_Tu es ridicule avec ça, _s'impatienta-t-elle._ Ca crève les yeux. Et quelle autre raison aurais-tu eu pour faire ce mariage bidon, sinon celle que tu l'aimes comme un dingue ?_

_C'est..._

Megumi possédait une admirable maîtrise d'elle-même. Après tout, jouer la comédie, ça la connaissait. Lorsqu'elle prenait le bras de Hyde au restaurant comme une épouse aimante... Lorsqu'elle racontait à ses parents combien sa vie de couple était merveilleuse... Lorsqu'elle racontait à ses amies des week end en amoureux imaginaires... Elle était habituée à montrer ce qu'elle voulait bien. A faire croire. En réalité, bizarrement, cette expression qu'elle-même avait employé : 'mariage bidon' lui avait laissé un goût amer dans al bouche... Pourtant pouvait-on lui donner un autre non ? Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça. La façon dont Hyde parlait de Tetsu... Le seul fait que son visage s'illuminait lorsqu'il y pensait... Megumi aurait tout donné pour que l'on parle d'elle, qu'on pense à elle de cette manière. Jusque là, cela ne lui manquait pas. Mais avec le temps... Elle commençait à avoir envie d'être aimée. Rien d'exceptionnel à cela, bien sûr. Et elle était sur le point d'y arriver. Avec cette personne qu'elle avait rencontrée et dont elle hésitait à parler à Hyde. Elle hésitait d'autant plus qu'après avoir entendu Hyde s'exprimer, elle trouvait quelque peu fascinante la passion qui l'animait... Troublante, même. A dire vrai, Megumi commençait à douter de tout.

Hyde quant à lui, se sentait dos au mut. Les mots de sa 'femme' avaient cinglé comme une gifle. Et pour la première fois, il était fatigué par la seule idée de la détromper. Et puis il n'y avait qu'eux, là, dans cette cuisine. Pas de témoins. C'était une amie... Pourquoi ne pas le dire ? Cela lui ferait sûrement du bien. Il inspira et plutôt sereinement, il lui répondit :

_Tu as raison. C'est vrai que je l'aime._

_Tu devrais lui dire, _fit-elle en sedemandant si elle agissait bien.

_Il le sait._

_Ca n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'a pas envie de l'entendre._

_Sans doute..._

_Et toi aussi, tu aimerais l'entednre._

_Pas besoin..._

_Au contraire._

Pour une raison inexpliquée, Megumi se sentait complètement perdue. Perdue entre des sentiments opposés et nombreux. Entre cet homme rencontré il y a peu qui lui procurait d'étranges papillons dans le ventre dès qu'elle croisait seulement so nregard... entre cet homme là, plus proche d'elle puisqu'elle portait son nom... et qui alors même qu'il venait clairement d'exprimer son amour pour quelqu'un d'autre, la troublait au plus haut point... Elle n'eut plus qu'une envie : aller se coucher. Et se réveiller avec toutes les réponses en tête, si possible. Comme si c'était si simple... Elle se leva plutôt brusquement en décrètant :

_Bon, je vais me coucher. Merci pour cette charmante soirée._

_Je t'en prie, c'était super. Bonne nuit._

Hyde ne fut pas fâché de la voir se lever. Il était lui aussi assez troublé par leur conversation, d'autant qu'il sentait que Megumi avait encore des choses à dire... Il prit les deux tasses et les mit dans l'évier, prêt à les nettoyer, à les frotter jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent, histoire de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose... Et il lâcha la première tasse au fond de l'évier, lorsque la voix de Megumi s'éleva à nouveau, calme et pondérée :

_Hideto... Tu m'embrasserais, si je te le demandais ?_

_P... Pardon ?! _S'écria-t-il en n'osant pas se retourner.

_Laisse tomber. Je plaisantais._

_Ah... _murmura-t-il, pas plus rassuré pour autant.

_Quoiqu'au fond, tu l'as déjà fait._

_Hein ? Quand ça ? _S'étonna-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

_Le jour de notre mariage._

_Ah... Ben oui..._

_Bonne nuit..._

Par habitude et affection, de la même façon qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il arrivait ou qu'elle rentrait à la maison, Hyde l'embrassait sur la joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Et ensuite, chacun regagnait sa chambre, elle en premier le plus souvent, lui étant un couche-tard. Cette fois, il ne jugea pas utile de la saluer ainsi, vue la tournure de cette conversation. Et il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa vaisselle lorsqu'elle franchit l'espace qui les séparait pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fallut deux secondes à Hyde pour réaliser ce qui se passait, après quoi il la repoussa doucement mais fermement en la tenant par les épaules.

_Euh... Tu as trop bu._

_Sans doute..._

Lorsque Megumi se retrouva dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit avec une envie inextricable de fondre en larmes. Elle dû se mordiller la lèvre pour s'en empêcher. Le pire, c'est que c'est presque comme si... Comme si ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle voulait ce baiser, mais de ce qu'il était capable d'offrir. Pas lui en soi, mais les sentiments qui l'animait, tant ils étaient forts... Mais ils n'étaient pas pour elle, elle le savait bien. Et n'avait-elle pas quelqu'un elle-aussi, maintenant ? Etait-il capable de l'aimer de cette façon ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que de rêvée, la situation devenait difficile à vivre...

Hyde resta bien dix minutes planté dans sa cuisine, à fixer le couloir comme s'il voulait être sûr que la prochaine apparition de Megumi ne le surprendrait plus, cette fois... L'étonnement le gagna un moment, et ensuite, il cédal a place à un autre sentiment : la culpabilité. Peu importe qu'il ne l'ait pas cherché, elle l'avait embrassé. Un geste intime et inédit. Et il ne l'avait pas repoussé immédiatement, certes à cause de son étonnement, mais les faits étaient là. Il avait laissé les choses dériver sur un terrain glissant, alors que Megumi n'était pas des plus sobres... Il aurait dû l'arrêter. D'ailleurs il aurait dû... Il culpabilisait tant qu'il se demanda s'il ne devait pas tout dire à Tetsu. Pour ne rien lui cacher et se disculper. Et puis même sans ça... Après ce qu'il avait avoué, il avait envie d'entendre son amant. Le dire à voix haute lui avait donné des palpitations. Il avait envie de le voir là, maintenant, et de le serrer contre lui pour lui dire de vive voix... Alors il sortit son portable de sa poche et l'appella :

_Tet-chan ?_

_Doiha-chan ? Un problème ? _Fit une voix ensommeillée.

_Je te réveille ?_

_Aucune importance. Quelque chose ne va pas ? _S'inquiéta Tetsu en notant qu'il était tard.

_J'avais... Juste envie d'entendre ta voix._

_Quoi ?_

_Tu m'as manqué._

_Mais... On s'est quittés y a quelques heures._

_Je sais mais... _

Le bassiste, parfaitement réveillé désormais, s'assit dans son lit, se frottant les yeux pour qu'ils s'ouvrent et dressant l'oreille. Il ne ressemblait pas à Hyde de prendre ce ton si... bizarre. Et encore moins de l'appeller pour lui dire ce genre de choses. Non pas que Tetsu n'en soit pas ravi, au contraire même... Mais pour que le chanteur dise cela, c'est qu'il devait se passer quelque chose.

_Ok. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal._

_Pourquoi ? _S'emporta Hyde. _Parce que je dis des choses comme ça ? Parce que je dis que tu me manques, c'est ça qui te fait dire que c'est pas normal ?_

_Ben tu avoueras..._

_Tet-chan..._

_Oui ?_

_Pourquoi tu es avec moi ? _Demanda brusquement le chanteur.

_Quoi ? Mais enfin Doiha-chan, tu m'inquiètes sérieusement là ! _S'écria Tetsu, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait.

_Tu ne veux pas répondre ?_

_C'est pas la question, mais tu te rends comtpe de combien tu es étrange ?_

_Tant pis. Excuse-moi, _murmura Hyde, partagé entre envie de se déclarer et culpabilité.

_Je suis avec toi par exemple, parce que tu me fais me sentir heureux. Tu n'as qu'à apparaître dans mon champ de vision et je me sens comblé. Il faut juste que tu sois là, toi, ton sourire, tes yeux, ta voix, et tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. Tant pis si je ne peux pas le montrer en public, puisque je le ressens. Et ces sensations que tu me procures, je les aime toutes, quelles qu'elles soient. Mais il y aurait beaucouop d'autre choses à dire._

Après tout, peu importe ce qu'il arrivait à Hyde : il avait posé une question simple. Test uavait donén sa réponse naturellement. Cela ne le gênait pas, lui. Il en aurait même dit davantage, pour un peu... Et il ne s'en sentait pas spécialement gêné. Après tout, il vivait avec ses sentiments depuis un moment... C'était naturel, de penser à Hyde ainsi. Le chanteur resta quelques instants sans répondre... A juste sourire aux anges... A se délecter de ces mots, qui se faisaient parfaitement l'écho des siens, un peu plus tôt... Et puis il repensa au baiser avec Megumi. Devait-il le dire ? Est-ce que c'était utile ? Cela ne ferait-il pas du mal à Tetsu pour rien ?

_Il n'y a que toi Tet-chan. Tu le sais ?_

_Oui, mais... Il s'est passé quelque chose ? _S'inquiéta Tetsu.

_..._

_Doiha-chan ?_

_Non,_ décida le chanteur.

_Alors je t'autorise à passer ce genre de coups de fil plus souvent. J'aime ça, _fit Tetsu d'une voix taquine.

_Tu es un fichu sentimental, oui, _marmonna Hyde, gêné de tout ce qui avait dit et qu'il assimilait maintenant.

_Et alors ?_

_Ben je suppose que c'est ce qui fait ton charme, _avoua Hyde en soupirant.

_Oh ? Excellent. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais c'est parfait._

Tandis que la discussion continauit sur ce ton, au bout du couloir, Megumi rebroussa chemin et regagna sa chambre. Elle voulait aller oire un verre d'eau et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entendre. Et encore une fois, ces paroles avaient quelque chose de beau, d'attirant... Et tout de suite après, revenait la prise de conscience que ce n'était pas à elle qu'on s'adressait. Alors elle alla discrètement se coucher.


	7. Malentendu

**Développer autant Megumi est un fait inédit pour moi. Mais j'aime beaucoup, ça me change et comme je l'aime bien, c'est un plaisir :). **

**Malentendu**

_**Flash-back**** :**_

Prostré sur le canapé, Tetsu gardait les mains jointes entre ses jambes, tête rivée en direction du sol. Il tapait nerveusement du pied sur le sol, faisant ainsi légèrement trembler jusqu'à ses épaules... A genoux devant lui, Hyde avait posé ses mains sur ses cuisses, qu'il caressait doucement d'un air désolé. Il baissait la tête aussi pour trouver son regard, mais sans succès. Il fit glisser sa main droite jusqu'à son genou, puis sur le poignet de Tetsu afin de saisir sa main, qu'il prit dans la sienne et il donna une petite impulsion pour le faire réagir.

_Tet-chan... Parle-moi, je t'en prie... _murmura-t-il, anxieux.

_Je... ne sais pas quoi dire..._ avoua le bassiste d'une voix morne.

_Je sais._

_Laisse-moi résumer... Tu me dis que la seule façon pour nous de continuer... C'est que l'un de nous se marie ?_

_C'est ça._

_Mais pourquoi ? _S'écria Tetsu, effondré.

_Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Tet-chan. Un jour viendra où tout ça sera oublié. On aura récupéré suffisemment de notoriété et d'estime pour ne plus se soucier des rumeurs. Et ce même jour, les temps auront changé, j'en suis sûr. Ce sera plus facile pour nous. Mais ce jour là n'est pas encore venu. Il faut tenir bon jusque là. Et pour être tranquille, il faut les détromper. Si l'un de nous a quelqu'un, qu'il est suffisement doué pour que ça soit crédible, alors peu importe qu'on soit 24h sur 24h ensemble : les gens sont si crédules qu'il n'y aura plus d'ambiguité._

Il n'y a pas grand chose de plus insupportable que quelqu'un qui a raison, qui énonce une vérité que l'on ne désire pas entendre. Lorsque Hyde avait calmement, presque froidement énoncé sa fameuse idée, Tetsu avait cru que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. C'était surréaliste, et il refusait d'entendre. Hyde avait dû s'énerver pour être entendu. Et ensuite, l'abattement avait pris le relais. Surtout lorsque Tetsu avait bien compris que ça n'enchantait pas Hyde, loin de là. Mais une fois les esprits calmés, le bon sens revenait. Et c'était une bonne idée, il n'y avait pas à dire. Pour autant, est-ce pour cela qu'elle était plus évidente à accepter ? Pas sûr... A ce stade, Tetsu savait pertinnement que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Mais il ne se rendrait pas sans énoncer ses réserves, toutes quelles qu'elles soient.

_Mais pourquoi un mariage ? Pourquoi aller si loin ?_

_Ma famille, si je sors avec quelqu'un, en viendra forcément à attendre un mariage. Et de cette façon, on est vraiment tranquilles. Sortir avec quelqu'un, ce sont des rumeurs de tous les instants, impossibles à prouver. Un mariage, c'est officiel et intouchable._

_Une seconde... _fit Tetsu en retirant vivement sa main de la sienne, comprenant ce qu'il disait._Tu parles de toi, là... Tu dis... 'ma famille'... Ca veut dire que..._

_En effet. C'est moi qui vait m'y coller, _répondit Hyde sur un ton trop léger pour être vrai.

_Hors de question ! Je refuse !_

_Tu préfères que ce soit toi ? _S'écria Hyde aussi fort._Toi qui est contre le mariage, qui t'en aies toujours vanté. Bizarrement, le jour où l'on s'interroge sur nous deux, tu te maries ? Qui croira ça ? Personne, et tu le sais. Et je veux que ça soit moi._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je pense être le mieux à même d'y arriver. Toi, tu es si sincère que tu n'arriveras jamais à jouer le jeu._

_Tu penses pouvoir mentir ? _Demanda Tetsu, à bout de nerfs.

_Oui._

_Tu tromperais tout le monde sans scrupules ?_

_Oui,_ assura Hyde sans sourciller.

_Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille sans aucune émotion ?! _Hurla Tetsu en se levant, refroidi par son détachement.

_Je le ferai pour toi. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que je te garde, je n'hésiterai pas._

Après toutes ces années, il connaîssait bien son chanteur. Jamais Hyde n'était détaché ou indifférent, en réalité. C'était même le contraire. Il était beaucoup trop sensible, autant sinon plus que Tetsu, et le bassiste le savait. La différence, c'est que Hyde le cachait mieux, donnant le change au maximum. Il avait raison : il y arriverait mieux que lui. Il s'y préparait déjà, c'était clair. Et s'il avait l'air si calme, c'est parce qu'il savait que ce serait dur bien assez tôt. Parce que cette solution, si idéale soit-elle, était un déchirement tout de même. Et qu'il allait devoir le supporter.

_Mais je vais te perdre. Comment je peux accepter ça ! _Dit encore Tetsu.

_Rien ne va changer, _murmura Hyde en l'enlaçant._ On se verra comme avant, on sera toujours ensemble, libérés de cette pression. _

_Je serai le second choix._

_Jamais, _assura Hyde en encadrant son visage de ses mains._ C'est bien pour ça que je te propose cette alternative. Parce que tu es le seul. Je t'en prie, dis oui._

_Mais et... et la fille ? Tu vas la tromper aussi ? Je ne peux pas accepter..._

_Cette fille saura tout, _déclara Hyde après quelques instants de réflexion_. Elle saura le pourquoi de ma demande, elle saura qu'il est inutile d'espérer autre chose qu'un accord. Je subviendrai à ses besoins, je serai présent, mais il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Et si elle accepte, ce sera en connaissance de cause._

_Mais qui voudrait d'une vie pareille ? _Demanda Tetsu, trouva injuste qu'une tierce personne soit mêlée à leurs problèmes.

_Quelqu'un qui y a un intérêt..._

_Tu penses à qui ?_

_Aucune idée pour l'instant. Mais tu seras le premier averti si je trouve._

_Le pire de tout, c'est que tes arguments sont excellents... C'est la solution idéale, _soupira Tetsu.

_Oui. Dis oui, Tet-chan. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Je te promets qu'un jour, ce sera sans compromis. Mais pour l'heure, il faut faire avec. Que décides-tu ?_

_Je..._

_Tu as confiance en moi ?_

_Oui._

_Je ne te tromperai pas, tu le sais._

_D'accord, _déclara Tetsu, vaincu.

_Tu es sûr ?_

_Oui. Faisons-le. Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais... C'est d'accord._

_Ca ira. Ca va aller, tu vas voir. _

_**Fin****.**_

Depuis ce temps-là, y avait-il eu une autre occasion où ils s'étaient parlés aussi franchement ? Au temps de cette décision, les sentiments étaient clairs et avoués... pour la première et dernière fois, sans doute. Depuis, ils mettaient un point d'honneur à vivre comme si tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Et c'était le cas, en un sens, puisqu'ils continuaient comme avant et que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais n'avaient-ils pas perdus quelque chose en route ? A force de traiter cela comme une relation physique uniquement... A force de presque se sauter dessus dès qu'ils se voyaient et parler de moins en moins au fil du temps... Aujourd'hui, qu'en était-il ? Hyde se demandait sérieusement ce qui se passait. Entre Tetsu qui semblait étrange... Megumi qui ne l'était pas moins... Et lui qui se demandait où ils allaient, comme ça... Pour la première fois, il doutait sérieusement de son idée si géniale.

_A quoi tu penses ? _Demanda Tetsu, planté en face de lui à relire des papiers.

_Au fait que je là depuis 5 minutes et que tu ne m'as pas encore salué comme il se doit. Ce qui est impardonnable._

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas étranger à cette situation. C'était lui, le premier à sauter sur Tetsu, à le titiller, à le charmer... Bon, il fallait quand même reconnaîrte que le bassiste n'était pas en reste non plus, mais n'empêche... Et alors même que Hyde aurait dû lui faire part de ses questions et doutes, il choisit encore la carte de la légèreté. Ils n'étaient pas à proprement parler un couple, de toute façon. Alors devait-il partager ses craintes ? Il décida que non, sur l'instant. Et il s'approcha du bassiste avec un regard et un sourire qui en disaient longs.

_C'est qu'il y a du monde ici... _se défendit le leader.

_Pas dans cette pièce._

_Mais ça peut venir..._

_Pas si tu restes silencieux, _sussura le chanteur en se collant à lui, sa main allant se poser à un endroit stratégique.

_Doiha-chan, s'il te plaît..._

_Chut, on a dit..._

_Ah..._

_Silence... _murmura Hyde entre deux baisers langoureux.

_Tu ne m'as... pas dit... comment s'est passé ton dîner, _articula Tetsu tant bien que mal.

_Hm... Normal._

_Tu as pu savoir ce qu'elle avait ?_

_Quoi ? _

_Tu disais qu'elle était bizarre..._

_Oh oui... C'était rien._

_Ah bon._

_'Te tracasses pas._

Promenant sa langue sur le coup de Tetsu, Hyde commençait à le sentir de plus en plus corruptible... Le bassiste respirait assez bruyamment et ses mains aussi commençaient à s'égarer. Comme quoi, il n'y avait jamais à le pousser de beaucoup... Et puis après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Hyde avait vraiment envie de quelques moments d'intimité avec lui. Juste pour savoir ce que ça ferait maintenant, après qu'il ait avoué certaines choses. Où était-ce la culpabilité, après qu'il ait une seconde fois décidé de lui caché ce qui s'était passé la veille, qui influait ?

_Arrêtes ça, _fit Tetsu sur un ton guère convaincant, _sinon on va se retrouver dans une situation si compromettante qu'on aura du mal à se justifier._

_Tiens ? Où est passée ta maîtrise de soi ? _S'amusa le chanteur.

_Traître._

_Ca sonne... _murmura Tetsu en entendant vaguement la sonnerie du portable de son amant.

_Je ne suis pas sourd._

_C'est peut-être important._

En soupirant d'un air las, Hyde partit à la recherche de son portable dans une de ses poches, sans arrêter pour autant ses caresses provocantes de sa mail libre. Qui que soit l'interlocuteur, il tombait mal. Pourtant, il eut tôt fait d'y être attentif :

_Oui ? Oui, c'est bien moi.... Comment ça ? C'est grave ?... J'arrive tout de suite !_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _S'inquiéta Tetsu une fois qu'il eût raccroché.

_Megumi a fait un malaise... _expliqua Hyde, soucieux. _Je vais à l'hôpital._

_Oh mince ! C'est grave ?_

_Non, d'après les médecins ce n'est rien du tout. Mais je suis..._

_... la personne à appeler en cas d'incident,_ termina Tetsu avec un sourire ironique._Vas-y._

_A tout à l'heure._

_Oui. _

_Non attends ! _Se ravisa le chanteur._Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi !_

_Hein ? Non, mais..._

_Megumi m'a posé des questions étranges hier, je te l'avoue... Je crois qu'elle a besoin de savoir si son rôle est toujours aussi utile qu'il l'était quand tout a commencé. Qu'elle ne fasse pas ça pour rien, tu vois le truc ? Alors je vais lui montrer._

_C'est la seule raison à ma présence ?_

_Tu voudrais qu'il y ait quoi d'autre ?_

_J'en sais rien, mais entre ton coup de fil hier soir et ça... Tu me dis tout, tu es sûr ?_

_Mais oui. _

Sur le chemin, ils ne prononcçèrent pas un mot. Tetsu savait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il n'était pas stupide. Hyde si mystérieux, paniqué et attentionné au téléphone... qui maintenant voulait absolument qu'il aille voir Megumi avec lui... Comme s'i lavait peur d'être seul avec elle, presque. Que s'était-il passé ? Y avait-il un problème ? Megumi commençait-elle à se lasser de ce petit jeu ? Tetsu comme Hyde savaient qu'un jour, elle e naurait assez. C'était normal. Ce jour était-il venu ? Bizarrement, Tetsu sentait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort... mais pas tout à fait raison non plus.

_Je vais nous chercher des cafés, je te rejoins, _lui lança-t-il une fois qu'ils furent arrivés et qu'on leur ai indiqué la bonne chambre.

_Excellente idée._

Hyde le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaîssant avant de toquer bien que la porte soit ouverte, puis d'entrer. Elle était dans le lit, un pansement sur le côté droit du front et une égrtignure sur le dos d'une main... Elle avait l'air fatiguée et un peu pâle, mais elle souriait. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle le vit entrer.

_Hideto..._

_Megumi ! Tu m'as fait une belle peur. Alors comme ça, on tourne de l'oeil dans la rue ? _plaisanta-t-il.

_Ca n'aurait rien été si ma tête n'avait pas heurté le sol..._

_Et encore. Deux points de suture, c'est un miracle. Tu aurais pu te réceptionner plus mal, _remarqua-t-il.

_Désolé pour ta journée de boulot._

_Ca va, t'en fais pas voyons. Je suis surtout soulagé que tu n'aies rien de grave._

_Tu as eu peur pour moi ?_

_Ben bien sûr, _admit-il, étonné. _Tu crois que j'ai envie de te voir avec un traumatisme crânien ?!_

_Hideto, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. J'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps._

_Oui, quoi ? _Murmura-t-il, angoissé par ce qu'il allait entendre.

_Pour ce baiser qu'il y a eu hier soir..._

_Oui ? _

_Mon Dieu..._

Megumi regardait par-dessus son épaule, l'air effaré. Une main vint se plaquer sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle détourna aussitôt le regard vers la fenêtre. Surpris, Hyde se retourna pour voir Tetsu debout sur le seuil, l'air abassourdi parce qu'il venait d'entendre... Et aussitôt, il prit conscience du malentendu. Il déglutit, surtout lorsqu'il vit le visage de Tetsu prendre une expressio nd'infinie tristesse.

_Tet-chan..._

Ni uen ni deux, le bassiste fit volte-face et emprunta le couloir d'un pas vif. Presque aussitôt, Hyde sortit, mais malheureusement pour lui deux infirmières poussaient un aptient sur un lit à roulettes, ce qui gêna sa progression... Et il ne put que le voir disparaître au bout du couloir.

_Tet-chan ! _S'écriat-il. _Ne sois pas bête, reviens par là et laisse-moi t'expliquer !_

Tetsu se retourna pour le fusiller du regard avant de monter dans un ascenseur. Et Hyde se retrouva cloué sur place, à se faire incendier par les infirmières qu'il gênait... Il le savait, qu'il aurait dû être honnête et lui expliquer. Après tout, il n'avait pas voulu ce baiser. Tetsu aurait compris ! Au lieu de ça, il lui avait menti. Pas étonnant que Tetsu soit blessé... Et comment le croirait-il, maintenant ? Son poing alla s'écraser contre le mur de gauche, sous le coup de le colère.

_Et merde ! Mais quel con !_


	8. De mal en pire

**Le manque de communication est un thème qui me paraîssait approprié pour cette fic... J'espère juste arriver à faire ce que je veux. Quant au malentendu, j'adore ça donc c'était obligé xD ! **

**Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont :)**

**De mal en pire**

_Ca fait mal ?_

_Ouais._

_Ca t'a soulagé, au moins ?_

_Même pas._

Hyde arpentait la chambre dans tous les sens possibles avec clairement un regard disant _'je vais te mordre si tu approches'_. Néanmoins, une infirmière avait quand même pu examiner sa main, qui avait pris une teinte bleue plutôt inquiétante. Quant à le convaincre d'aller passer une radio... Ses nerfs étaient à vif, et dans ce genre de moments, mieux valait ne pas trop le contrarier. Autant attendre qu'il se calme de lui-même... Sauf que là, la situation était quelque peu confuse, et Megumi culpabilisait. En voyant la tête de Tetsu, elle s'était vraiment sentie mal... Elle n'avait pas voulu ça, naturellement : elle ne savait même pas qu'il était là. Et elle imaginait facilement ce qu'il pouvait bien penser en ce moment même.

_Hideto, je vais bien. Alors tu peux partir. Je ne comprends pas que tu sois encore là, d'ailleurs._

_C'est que je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, au fond, lâcha Hyde,_ l'abattement succédant à l'énervement.

_Tu le fais exprès ? _S'étonna-t-elle. _Tu éclairciras ce malentendu ridicule. Et il comprendra._

_Pas sûr... Quand il est blessé, Tetsu se replie sur lui-même à tel point qu'il en est agressif..._

_Et alors ? Il te fait peur ? _Fit-elle, surprise.

_Non._

_Alors quoi ?_

Hyde prit une chaise et s'installa à quelques pas du lit, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rigoler, et encore moins de continuer à éluder les questions. Si gênant que ce soit, il allait falloir tirer certaines choses au clair. Et Megumi avait intérêt à se montrer coopérative, sans quoi il ne garderait pas son calme très longtemps... Il essaya tant bien que mal de paraître engageant :

_Si je m'explique avec lui, alors je dois tout dire. Et je n'ai pas toutes les données encore._

_Autrement dit ?_

_Autrement dit, finies ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire. Je veux savoir ce qui t'a pris hier._

_C'est important ? _Demanda Megumi en regardant ailleurs.

_Pour rassurer Tet-chan, je dirai que ça n'a aucune importance. Mais ça ne doit pas être un mensonge. Alors je pose la question : qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

_Tu ne comprendrais pas..._

_Essaie quand même, _s'impatienta le chanteur, _je ne suis pas aussi con que j'en ai l'air._

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... En fait, je ne saurais même pas bien t'expliquer... Hideto, est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ? _Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

_Excuse-moi ? _s'étonna-t-il.

_C'est simple : est-ce que je suis jolie, à tes yeux ?_

_Ben... Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?_

_Je me considère comme étant quelqu'un de... normal. Pas une belle femme, mais pas moche non plus. Et à dire vrai, je me fichais un peu de tout ça... Mais comment te dire..._

_Oui ?_

Au moins, Hyde ne s'énerverait pas... Il était bien trop occupé à tenter de comprendre. Il ne voyait pas le rapport, et encore moins où elle voulait en venir. Qu'elle soit belle ou non, c'était si important ? C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie, c'était incontestable, mais... et après ? De toute façon, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé sous cet angle. Ignorant la douleur lançinante dans sa main, il croisa les bras, se montrant ainsi attentif à la suite.

_Imagines... _commença Megumi d'une voix un peu cassée. _Mets-toi deux minutes à ma place, d'accord ? Je vie avec un homme avec qui je n'ai qu'une relation platonique. On ne fait rien et il y a des périodes où il est absent, mais néamoins je vie avec lui. Et jamais, jamais à aucun moment, je n'ai eu l'air de te plaîre, _acheva-t-elle en le fixant.

_Mais... C'était ton but ?_

_Non, bien sûr que non, _s'empressa-t-elle de dire. _C'est... juste de la vanité. On veut tous plaîre, au fond. Et je ne sais pas... Un jour je me suis réveillée, et j'ai vu que tu n'avais jamais eu l'air tenté, que c'était comme vivre avec un ou une amie, pour toi... Je n'attendais pas ça, mais ça n'aurait pas été anormal qu'au moins une fois, il y ait eu une situation, un mot, un geste ambigu. Je me suis dit que quelque chose devait clocher chez moi, _termina-t-elle avec un petit rire sans joie.

_Parce que je ne t'ai jamais dragué, tu pensais ça ? _Demanda-t-il, se croyant en plein délire.

_C'est idiot... Mais je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu cohabiter ainsi avec tout le monde. Toi, tu n'as jamais fait le moindre effort pour ne pas déraper. C'est vexant, tu sais ? _Dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

_Désolé, mais là je décroche. Je veux dire... C'était clair qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer._

_Ca l'a toujours été, tu n'es pas en cause. C'est moi qui... _

La moutarde monta au nez de Hyde à une vitesse quasi instantanée. Alors comme ça, il était sur le point de tout foutre par terre avec Tetsu, juste parce qu'elle avait envie qu'on s'intéresse à elle ? A chaud comme ça, sur le coup, il eut vraiment envie de lui crier dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Une partie de lui remarqua bien le regard triste de Megumi, le vrai sens, plus profond, de ses paroles... Son besoin d'être aimée, elle aussi... Mais cette partie là ne pouvait pas gagner à ce moment là, tant il pensait toujours à Tetsu qui était dieu sait où...

_Alors hier, c'était juste pour voir. Une sorte de test ! _fulmina-t-il.

_Non..._

_Alors quoi ? Tu veux quoi; au juste ?!_

_Calme-toi, _fit-elle, effrayée par son attitude.

_Je suis encore très calme ! _explosa-t-il._Tet-chan est dans la nature et tout ce que je pourrai lui dire quand je le retrouverai, c'est que tu as envie de me mettre le grappin dessus, ce qui va grandement arranger mes affaires !_

_Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu ! _S'écria-t-elle à son tour._Tu n'as que ce nom là à la bouche, bon sang ! Estimes-toi heureux ! Tu devrais être reconnaîssant ! S'il a eu cette réaction, imbécile, c'est parce qu'il t'aime !Si tu es dans cet état, c'est parce que toi aussi ! Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre ! Bien des gens passent toute leur vie sans jamais trouver la personne qu'il leur faut. Toi tu l'as, au moins. Moi, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour que tu me regardes comme tu le regardes !_

Hyde n'était jamais méchant. Pas intentionnellement, du moins. Aussi fallut-il à peine 2 secondes pour que sa colère s'évanouisse et qu'il se sente mal. Il s'était énervée contre elle alors que tout compte fait, le seul hypocrite de la pièce, c'était quand même lui. Lui qui traitait Tetsu depuis des années comme s'il n'était qu'une aventure, non une relation... Qui avait fini par se cacher derrière ce mariage et d'autres excuses pour ne pas s'impliquer... Il accumulait les erreurs à tel point que ça aurait pu lui faire un sacré CV ! Et voilà qu'il s'en prenait à quelqu'un qui avait fait énormément pour lui... qui souffrait parce qu'il était ne train de lui voler sa vie par pur égoïsme... Et il n'avait rien vu. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, de se sentir si coupable.

_Je suis désolé..._

_Faut pas, _assura Megumi en souriant doucement._ C'est pas toi, en fait... Bon, j'admets que si, pendant un moment. Mais plus maintenant._

_Ah... ah non ? _Demanda-t-il, tout de même soulagé.

_Non. C'est de ça que je voulais te parler. J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie._

La réaction du chanteur ne fut pas vraiment celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. D'ailleurs elle avait prononcé cet aveu d'une voix un peu tremblante, se disant que non seulement le moment était mal choisi, mais en plus il serait... rétincent, pour employer un mot pas trop fort. Et au contraire, Hyde parut certes très étonné, mais un sourire nâquit sur son visage. Il avait l'air... content pour elle... à moins que ça soit aussi du soulagement. En fait, c'était comme ces moments où les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulent. La moindre petite chose positive qui arrive est accueillie à bras ouverts, tant cela fait du bien. Là, c'était un peu ça. Qu'elle ait quelqu'un, en soi, c'était bien pour elle, donc Hyde eut le réflexe de se réjouir.

_C'est vrai ? Qui ça ? Depuis quand ? _S'empressa-t-il de demander.

_Tu ferais un bon mari jaloux... _remarqua-t-elle en souriant.

_Megumi..._

_Je plaisante. Il s'appelle Satoru, il est musicien... C'est original, pas vrai ? _Dit-elle avec un petit rire. _Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois maintenant... Et c'est assez sérieux._

_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

_Réfléchis... Si j'émets l'hypothèse d'avoir quelqu'un... Selon toute logique, parce que je suis une sentimentale, je voudrais officialiser et donc..._

_Donc notre accord se brisera, _comprit-il enfin.

_Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pas tant que mes sentiments n'étairent pas clairs, du moins._

Là pour le coup, Hyde eut l'enthousiasme un peu moins virulent. Et il commençait à fatiguer. En 5 minutes, il venait de passer par une foule d'émotions contraires, et il commençait à en avoir assez... Et comme lorsque l'on n'en peut plus, son cerveau fut incapable de réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce que tout cela impliquait pour eux... Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça, au fond ! De la possibilité qu'un jour, Megumi tombe amoureuse et veuille reprendre sa liberté. Comment était-ce possible d'être à ce point égoïste ? Ils auraient dû y penser, bon sang ! Elle était humaine après tout. Et pleine de qualités, donc c'était parfaitement logique !

Hyde n'eut pas le loisir de se traiter de tous les noms plus longtemps, qu'on vint le chercher pour une radio. Radio qui indiqua que le mur avait remporté le combat, un petit os ayant cédé dans l'affaire. Une attelle en prime, comme cela, la journée était gagnée. Lorsqu'il quitta l'hôpital, il songea qu'un bon somnifère lui permettrait de dormir et d'y voir plus clair, car là il se sentait aussi crevé qu'après 48h passées debout. Il ralluma à peine son téléphone, que celui-ci sonna illico :

_Ken-chan ?_

_C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous êtes où ? On peut pas sortir acheter des clopes sans que vous ne filiez ? Et Yukki et moi qui attendons comme deux cons là-bas, parce que vous ne répondez pas au téléphone ! Et où est Tetsu ?_

_Si je le savais..._

_Il s'est passé quelque chose ? _Se radoucit le guitariste, au ton de la voix de son ami.

_Nan._

_Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand tu me prends pour un con. _

Expédier Ken fut assez radical, tant la patience semblait avoir déserté Hyde. Il essaya d'appeller Tetsu, mais son portable était effectivement éteint. Il se rendit chez lui, et s'il était là, le bassiste n'ouvrait pas, en tous cas. Il pouvait être n'importe où. _'Si on était vraiment un couple'_, pensa Hyde, _'on aurait au moins le loisir de s'engueuler au lieu de se fuir...'_. Réagir comme ça... qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez eux ? Et à supposer que les choses s'arrangent, de toute façon ils étaient mal. Megumi allait partir, ce n'était qu'une question de temps... Et même sans ça... En y repensant, Tetsu avait une réaction vraiment disproportionnée. D'accord, cela prêtait à confusion et oui ça avait dû être un choc, ce qu'il avait compris... Néanmoins de son regard à sa fuite, cette douleur dans ses yeux... Le bassiste était certes sensible, mais enfin... Maintenant qu'il pouvait y penser calmement , Hyde trouver vraiment ça bizarre... Lorsque son portable sonna, Hyde jura que si c'était encore Ken, ça allait mal finir... Mais le numéro ne lui disait rien.

_Allo ?_

_Hideto, c'est moi._

_Megumi ? Mais tu n'étais pas censée dormir ?_

_Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi j'avais eu un malaise ? _Fit directement la jeune femme.

_J'avoue que..._

_Il y a une raison, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé t'expliquer._

_Ne me dis pas que tu es malade,_ paniqua Hyde, s'attendant à tout maintenant. _Tu as un problème ?_

_Non ! Non rassure-toi, je suis en excellente santé, mis à part ce mal de crâne..._

_Alors quoi ?_

_Alors je suis enceinte._

Il y a des moments comme ça, où l'on bloque littéralement. On entend bien les mots, les bruits alentours, on sait qu'on est censé répondre quelque chose de supposé intelligent... Mais les connexions ne se font pas, et aucun son ne sort. Au pire, on bafouille. Là, Hyde sentit juste ses jambes flancher et son coeur menacer de lâcher. Cette journée ne finirait donc jamais ? Il tenta vainement, d'une voix blanche :

_Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit le moment de plaisanter._

_Ai-je l'air de rire ?_

_Mais comment tu peux être enceinte ? _Demanda-t-il, incrédule à tel point que Megumi éclata de rire.

_Voyons, je sais bien que tu n'as pas touché une femme depuis longtemps, mais quand même..._

_Mais non ! _L'arrêta-t-il, peu motivé à plainsanter. _Mais je veux dire... C'est cette personne dont tu me parlais ?_

_Oui, bien sûr._

_Ok. Ben je suppose... félicitations,_ dit-il un peu bêtement. _C'est bien ça qu'on dit, non ?_

_Oui, c'est bien ça, _répondit Megumi affectueusement. _Merci._

_C'est bien, non ? _Demanda-t-il encore, hésitant.

_Je suppose._

_Nom de..._

_Hideto, _reprit-elle gravement, _il y a autre chose. _

_Quoi, des jumeaux ? _Demanda-t-il, songeant que rien ne le surprendrait plus maintenant.

_Je suis sérieuse... _continua Megumi, on ne peut plus sérieuse. _Le médecin me l'a annoncé avant ta venue... Et il en parlait dehors avec une infirmière, parce que j'ai des examens à faire... C'est elle qui me l'a dit... Il en parlait juste devant la chambre._

_Et ?_

_Et qui était dehors, pendant qu'on discutait tous les deux ? Qui a mal compris et s'est enfuit ?_

A l'évidence, si. Ca pouvait être pire. On nageait dans une mare de quiproquos longs comme le bras, et dont se dépêtrer allait relever d'un sport de haut niveau. Et Hyde n'était pas vraiment un sportif... Comme quoi, son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé : il y avait autre chose. La réaction démesurée de Tetsu s'expliquait parfaitement. Incrédule, le bassiste avait dû entrer pour être sûr, et en tombant pile au bon moment, comment avoir encore des doutes ? Il avait dû se sentir trompé, trahi... A sa place, Hyde n'aurait pas réagi autrement. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc fort heureusement pas loin, ne sachant pas s'il devait exploser ou fondre en larmles. Désespéré, il murmura quand même :

_Ne me dis pas qu'il a tout entendu..._

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il avait envie de courir pour le plaisir ?_

_Cette fois... Cette fois je l'ai perdu... _murmura Hyde d'une voix tremblante.

_Ne sois pas idiot. Cet enfant n'est pas de toi._

_Mais si j'étais à sa place, impossible que j'avale ça..._

_Hideto, ce n'est pas en restant là les bras croisés que ça va s'arranger. Il ne peut pas comprendre si tu ne cherches même pas à expliquer._

C'était plein de bon sens, mais bon... On ne peut pas dire non plus que le bon sens les étouffait, tous les trois. Et dire que tout ça, c'était sa faute. C'était son idée, ce mariage et le reste ! C'était à s'arracher les cheveux ! Comment est-ce qu'à une époque, ça avait semblé être la seule solution ? Alors qu'aujourd'hui c'était l'enfer sur terre... Et maintenant, il allait falloir retrouver Tetsu, qui n'avait sans doute pas très envie de causer...


	9. Qui sème le vent

**Ce chapitre est relativement court, désolée. Mais je préférais couper là, plutôt qu'après :).**

**Je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis embarquée , entre tous ces trucs à régler, mais bon j'y arriverai bien XD ! **

**Et encore merci Tetsuko, de suivre toujours :)**

**Qui sème le vent****...**

Retrouver Tetsu... En voilà une idée brillante. Mais où pouvait-il être ? Dans une ville pareille... autant essayer de vider l'océan avec une passoire, on obtiendra certainement plus de résultat qu'en cherchant au hasard. Hyde délaissa un moment la phase intense de culpabilité qui l'étreignait pour réfléchir. Il alla d'abord récupérer sa propre voiture, ce qui serait plus facile pour la suite. Naturellement, chez Tetsu, il n'y avait personne. Au studio, pas de signe de vie. Au bar préféré de Tetsu, pas plus de succès. Et il n'avait même pas le loisir de chercher dans les coins qui jalonnaient leur relation, puisque comme il s'en rendit compte en même temps... Il n'y en avait pas. Il n'est pas rare qu'un couple ait ses coins fétiches ou équivalent. Eux, non. Leur première fois avait été chez Ken, donc Tetsu n'y était sûrement pas... Et après, la plupart du temps ils se voyaient chez Tetsu où dans des chambres d'hôtel, lorsqu'ils étaient en tournée. Pas de restaurant préféré, pas de promenades dans des endroits marquants... Et pas de films préférés, ou ce genre de choses désespérément clichées qui avaient toujours filé la nausée à Hyde... Et qui aujourd'hui, lui donnaient l'impression que sa vie était remplie d'un grand vide.

Cela attrista fortement le chanteur. Même avec Megumi, ils avaient un restaurant préféré. Jamais, en fin de compte, ils n'avaient été un couple. La seule chose qui aidait Hyde à tenir, c'était de se remémorer le jour où ils avaient décidé de cet accord. Pour en arriver à cette extrêmité, c'est que vraiment, ils ne voulaient pas se perdre. C'était en quelque sorte la seule preuve tangible d'une relation. Ironie du sort, cette preuve était précisément ce qui aujourd'hui, détruisait cette relation.

_**Flashback :**_

Ca avait pris quelques temps encore. Et puis cette émission bien connue était tombée à merveille, ils n'auraient pu rêver mieux. Faire passer Megumi pour sa petite amie après cela, c'était du gâteau pour Hyde... Et les choses avaient été vites, finalement. Il est toujours plus facile d'aller au but rapidement, lorsque la relation est amicale dès le départ, ce qui avait été le cas avec Megumi. Une sorte de sympathie mutuelle, de points communs et aspirations qui avaient bien arrangé leurs affaires à tous. Après deux ou trois mises au point entre eux deux, une 'confrontation' avait été organisée à trois pour que chacun soit d'accord.

_Ok... Ben je crois qu'on a fait le tour,_ avait conclut Hyde avec une telle distance qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils discutaient d'un banal contrat.

_Tu as été très politiquement correct Hideto, _intervint Megumi, _mais je crois que nous n'avons pas établi les règles les plus importantes, finalement._

_Ah ? Mais non pourtant, je..._

_Les plus importantes à ses yeux, _dit-elle encore en regardant Tetsu, assis en face d'elle._ J'ai raison, pas vrai ?_

_Expliques-toi._

_Tu ne crois quand même pas que ce qui intéresse Tetsu, c'est de t'entendre dire que tu subviendras à mes besoins, que je mènerai ma vie comme je l'entends, que pour tout le monde, nous serons un vrai couple et j'en passe... Ce qu'il veut entendre est tout autre._

Petit rire nerveux du bassiste. Assis au bord de son fauteuil, il se triturait les mains nerveusement depuis le départ, en se disant qu'il payerait cher pour être ailleurs en ce moment même... Mais il fallait que ça se fasse, alors il prenait son mal en patience... Et ce malgré le détachement exceptionnel dont faisait preuve Hyde. Une attitude mise en place uniquement pour ne pas penser et se rétracter, il le savait, mais néanmoins un peu irritante... Son regard accrocha celui de Megumi, et Tetsu sut combien elle était intelligente et observatrice. En souriant, il avoua tranquillement :

_Tu es perspicace._

_Je te promets, _dit-elle en détachant chaque mot, _je veux même bien te le jurer si ça peut te rassurer : il n'y aura jamais rien. Je ne dit pas oui dans l'espoir qu'avec le temps, je le ferai tomber amoureux de moi. J'ai compris pourquoi on en est là et je ne suis pas du tout interressée dans ce sens. Je ne serai jamais une rivale pour toi._

_Euh... _commença Hyde, assez mal à l'aise. _Je crois... Pas besoin de le préciser..._

_Tu ne connais rien à ces choses, Hideto. Il suffit de voir comment il te regarde... Il voulait entendre ça. J'ai raison ?_

_Je ne peux pas le nier, _concéda Tetsu, toujours en la fixant.

_En échange, copmme je t'en ai parlé, Hideto, je veux que tu sois là aussi souvent que possible. D'une part pour maintenir l'illusion et aussi parce que je ne veux pas être toute seule dans ce grand appartement tout le temps... Enfin tu vois._

_Je te le promets. _

Des conditions qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Juste une présence, afin que la cage, si dorée soit-elle, n'y ressemble pas vraiment. L'assurance aussi, qu'elle faisait cela pour une bonne raison, autrement dit, que c'était du sérieux entre les deux musiciens. Chose qu'elle n'avait obtenue qu'à demi-mot d'ailleurs. Elle avait accepté pour bien des raisons. Parce que sa carrière à elle n'était pas des plus florissantes et que financièrement comme artistiquement, cela lui donnerait un coup de pouce. Parce qu'elle était touchée de les voir ainsi se démener. Parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup Hyde en tant qu'artiste et en tant que personne, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré... Parce qu'au moins, ses parents renonçeraient à la marier avec cet imbécile dont elle se fichait éperdument et qui commençait à faire pression... Un tas de raisons qui lui avaient fait franchir le pas de façon aussi spontanée qu'irresponsable, auraient dit certains.

_**Fin.**_

A la réflexion, il était sûrement chez Ken ! Un fameux temps s'était écoulé depuis que Hyde tournait en rond dans la boucle 'son appartement-celui de Tetsu-le studio-le bar'... En fin de compte, pour quoi avait-il d'emblée écarté la possibilité que son amant soit chez Ken ? C'était loin d'être stupide... Voire même plutôt cohérent. Il s'empressa de faire demi-tour pour se rendre chez le guitariste. Naturellement, la voiture de Tetsu n'était pas en vue. Mais il en fallait pas oublier qu'il n'avait certainement pas envie qu'on le trouve, aussi... Se parant de son plus beau sourire et de sa meilleure attitude décontractée -qui était loin de l'être finalement-, Hyde toqua énergiquement et il se retrouva bientôt face à son guitariste d'ami :

_Ken-chan ! Salut, désolé de débarquer à l'improviste !_

_Tiens tiens, tu es bien aimable, tout à coup, _ironisa Ken, se remémorant leur dernière conversation téléphonique.

_Désolé. Je te prie de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je t'ai mal parlé et..._

_Laisse tomber, _fit le guitariste en souriant, signe qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, _tu devrais savoir que j'ignore la rancune. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_

_Est-ce que Tetsu est chez toi ?_

_Tetsu ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y soit ? _

_Parce que tu es son ami..._

_Euh oui... _fit Ken avec une moue exagérément perplexe. _Toi aussi, Yukkie également et un bon paquet d'autres personnes aussi._

_Non, tu es son plus vieil ami. Tu le connais bien. Alors... S'il est là, même s'il t'a dit de ne pas le dire, je t'en prie fais-moi entrer._

Pour l'attitude calme et décontractée, Hyde pourra repasser l'examen à la rentrée prochaine, parce que là, c'était loin d'être d'un bon niveau... Il semblait à deux doigts de saisir Ken par le col de sa chemise et ses propos ressemblaient plus à des supplications qu'à autre chose... Et puis il avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne se trompait pas. Ken jouait assez mal la comédie, du reste. Alors il ne partirait pas avant d'avoir eu gain de cause. Contre toute attente, le visage de son ami se fendit d'un large sourire énigmatique, contrastant ainsi avec sa mine crispée jusque là...

_Tu t'es vu ?_

_Pardon ? _fit Hyde, peu enclin à jouer aux devinettes aujourd'hui.

_Si j'insiste encore juste un peu, tu vas me supplier. Et après, tu vas me dire que vous êtes juste amis ? Vous mentez très mal, l'un comme l'autre._

_Tu l'as vu alors ? _Releva Hyde, sautant ainsi sur l'occasion.

_Hyde, tu devrais rentrer chez toi._

Ken se mordit la lèvre. Il avait en quelque sorte vendu la mèche. Rien d'étonnant à cela, finalement. Comme Hyde l'avait fait remarquer à Tetsu il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, leurs amis étaient loin d'être idiots. Ils avaient plus ou moins deviné depuis longtemps. On peut bien cacher à de parfaits inconnus la vérité, leur faire croire certaines choses, mais pas à des proches. Ca tenait à plein de petits détails, comme au fait que lorsqu'il évoquait Megumi, Hyde n'avait pas l'air spécialement passionné ni... amoureux, quoi. Et puis bon, la relation qu'il avait avec leur leader se devinait pour qui les connaissait, à des petits gestes ou des paroles insignifiantes parfois... Il n'aurait pas pu en jurer, mais Ken avait sa petite idée sur la question. Idée qui était confirmée depuis plusieurs heureus. Précisément lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte à un Tetsu décomposé, qui bafouillait des choses incompréhensibles... Mais à mettre 'Hyde' et 'salaud' dans la même phrase par exemple, Ken avait pu deviner le fond des choses...

_Aucune chance. Ken-chan, je sais qu'il est là. _

_Ca ne dépend pas de moi. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est mon plus vieux copain, alors je fais ce qu'il me dit. Désolé, _lâcha Ken à regrets.

_Je vois... Merci quand même..._

Hyde n'allait pas forcer le passage. Il n'en avait ni la motivation, ni la carrure. Et puis c'était clair que Tetsu n'avait pas envie de le voir, alors à quoi bon ? Pour finir, il mettrait Ken dans une fâcheuse position en insistant... Il tourna les talons, complètement démoralisé et ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire maintenant, laissant Ken complètement déchiré. Certes il avait promis à Tetsu... Mais il savait aussi que leur pragmatique leader était loin de savoir se dominer quand il était en colère... Il disait n'importe quoi, les mots dépassaient ses pensées et au final, il s'en voulait. Ils pouvaient leur faire gagner un peu de temps en sautant quelques étapes, non ?

_Hyde !_

_Oui ?_

_Je suis crevé, je vais faire un somme... _commença-t-il en regardant par terre. _Il se pourrait que j'aille me coucher en oubliant de fermer la porte d'entrée, tu me suis ? Je suis si distrait, parfois... Et quand je dors, tu sais que je n'entends rien, _termina-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

_Ken-chan..._

_Je suis vraiment crevé moi, je vais pas traîner !_

Il bailla exagérément pour la forme et rentra chez lui en poussant juste la porte. Il fallut deux minutes à Hyde pour lui laisser le temps d'une part, le couvrir d'éloges silencieusement d'autre part, et enfin se décider à y aller. Un rapide coup d'oeil par le salon lui apprit que si Tetsu était là, c'était forcément en haut, dans la chambre d'amis. La première était celle de Ken... Lorsqu'il passa devant, Hyde ne put retenir un sourire. Ca semblait s'être passé il y a des lustres...

Tout au bout du couloir, la dernière chambre. Après hésitations, Hyde décida de frapper. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Tetsu lui répondre, son coeur rata un battement. En fin de compte, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de par quoi commencer. Tant pis, il verrait bien. Probablement que Tetsu pensait que c'était Ken, d'où son 'entres' spontané et neutre. Sans s'annoncer, Hyde abaissa la poignée et entra. La réaction fut automatique :

_Dehors._

_Tet-chan..._

_Je me suis peut-être mal exprimé. Je répète donc : fous-moi le camp._

Hyde trésaillit. Le Tetsu énervé, il avait déjà vu. Mais ça... Le plus flippant, c'est qu'à aucun moment, Tetsu n'avait crié. Rie nde tout ça. Sa voix était calme, posée... Mais glaciale. Il articulait chaque mot avec soin, comme s'il se dominait... En fait, Hyde avait l'impression que s'il insistait un peu, il allait se prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure. Mais de toute façon, il allait insister. Il ne partirait pas sans s'être expliqué. Libre à Tetsu de comprendre ou pas, mais au moins il rétablirait la vérité.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, et toi tu vas m'écouter._

_Je vais démolir Ken-chan..._ marmonna Tetsu entre ses dents.

_Laisses-le donc tranquille._

_Je suis encore très calme. Et si je suis encore très calme, c'est parce que je me domine. Si j'étais toi, j'en profiterai. C'est le bon moment pour sortir ce lieu commun je crois : nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire._

_Bon sang ce que tu peux être têtu, c'est à peine croyable ! Il s'agit d'un malentendu, c'est ça le pire ! _Explosa Hyde, bien plus impulsif que lui.

_Ahhh ! _S'écria Tetsu avec ironie. _Ah bon ? Alors comme ça elle a trébuché et est tombée directement sur tes lèvres ? Ah bon, je comprends alors ! Mais dis donc, pour tomber enceinte, j'ose même pas imaginer..._

_Arrêtes ça, c'est pas drôle, _le coupa le chanteur, mal à l'aise.

_Personnellement, je trouve que c'est vraiment un bon gag, au contraire. Regardes un peu : le type avec qui je sors ou du moins ça y ressemble, propose de se taper une femme pour qu'on reste ensemble, et moi comme un con je dis que oui, c'est une excellente idée. En fin de compte, je l'aurais bien cherché !_

Hyde resta dans l'entrée, incapable de bouger. Outre les propos, qui témoignaient de la réelle conviction que Tetsu avait, celle de ne pas du tout compter pour lui... Il y avait aussi cette attitude, ce ton ironique et méprisant, faussement enjoué... Ca ne lui ressemblait en rien. Il n'était pas comme ça. Ca se présentait mal. Et ce n'était même pas dit que si par miracle, Hyde parvenait à lui expliquer, Tetsu lui pardonne. Il en avait peut-être sa claque aussi, de tout ça... Leur situation périlleuse, de tous temps, Tetsu avait toujours été celui qui en souffrait le plus... Hyde ferma la porte derrière lui, signifiant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne partirait, et puis il décida de se faire entendre, de n'importe quelle manière...


	10. Récolte une prise de tête

**Te tracasses pas Sasa... C'est con que ça ait buggué, mais t'en fais pas vas :).**

**Voici le chapitre 10 (déjà !). Ma foi je suis un peu revenue sur ce que je voulais faire, pas dans l'idée mais la forme donc ne soyez pas surprises, pour certaines, si ce que je vous avais annoncé s'est vu un peu modifié :)**

**... Récolte une prise de tête.**

_Tu n'y es pas du tout._

Belle entrée en matière... ou pas. Tetsu n'étant pas du genre combattif ni violent, il n'insista pas, malgré ses coups d'oeil répétés en direction de la porte, signifiant son désir de partir -ou de le voir partir- au plus vite. Mais comme il ne se voyait pas forcer le passage, il abandonna l'idée. Cela ne signifia pas pour autant qu'il était disposé à parler et à écouter. Parfois, lorsque la colère se fait vraiment intense, il arrive qu'il soit physiquement impossible ou presque, d'avoir une discussion normale. En théorie il n'aurait qu'à écouter ce que Hyde avait à dire et ensuite, ce serait fini. Mais le voir lui était déjà presque insupportable, alors discuter...

_Allons bon ! Maintenant tu ne veux même plus me parler ?! _Se désespèra Hyde devant son mutisme apparent.

Le chanteur poussa un long soupir. Par quel bout le prendre ? C'était comme parler à un mur en espèrant avoir une réponse digne de ce nom. Et pour tout dire, quelque chose effraya Hyde, à ce moment là. Tetsu avait une façon d'être laissant clairement supposer que c'était... terminé. Il ne voulait rien savoir, comme s'il entamait déjà l'étape deux, celle qui consistait à passer à autre chose. Cette idée effraya Hyde au plus haut point, et fut pris de panique. Sans oser bouger, il s'efforça de paraître sûr de lui :

_Au moins, tu n'es pas sourd. Ecoutes-moi une seconde : dans quel but j'aurais fait ça ? Pourquoi je t'aurais trompé ? Quel avantage j'aurais pu en retirer ?_

_Tu veux que je te fournisse des excuses et tu piocheras la meilleure ? _S'esclaffa Tetsu.

_Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que ça n'a aucun sens, tout ça._

_Pourquoi faudrait-il que ça en ait un ? _Objecta Tetsu en haussant les épaules, l'air indifférent. _Les faits sont là._

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi ! _

_Regarde-moi et répète-le._

_Je..._

Ca, Hyde ne pouvait pas le dire de façon aussi assurée. Puisque si Tetsu se faisait des idées sur un point, il avait tout de même bien entendu pour au moins une partie. Hyde avait dérapé une fois, c'était indéniable. Et non content de cela, même s'il ne l'avait pas cherché, il s'en était tout de même caché. Impossible de le nier. D'ailleurs, il ne sut quoi dire pour s'en sortir. Il baissa la tête, l'air coupable, et Tetsu eut un sourire sans joie, guère étonné. Et puis il explosa, durement :

_Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de menteur ! Au moins, fais-le correctement si tu veux raconter des salades !_

_Je n'ai pas prévu ça ! Elle m'a eu par surprise !_

_C'est vrai que je la vois bien te forcer à l'embrasser, avec la carrure qui est la sienne ! Aies au moins le cran d'assumer un peu, quand même !_

_J'ai été trop surpris pour..._

_Pauvre victime._

_Je commence à en avoir marre ! _S'énerva Hyde, à cours d'arguments. _Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que si tu réagis comme ça, c'est que ça t'arrange bien ! C'est vrai quoi ! Si tu avais un minimum de... Enfin tu me laisserais au moins une chance de m'expliquer ! Ca t'arrange bien, au fond !_

_Mais je ne te savais pas aussi lâche ! Tu n'assumes rien, alors tu me fais passer pour le méchant ?! Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir d'entendre ça ? Et tu comptais me le dire quand, au juste ?_

_Mais je n'ai rien à dire parce que je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai jamais touché Megumi ! Je m'en serai souvenu !_

_Arrêtes, arrêtes ! A chaque phrase que tu dis, tu me dégoûtes de plus en plus ! T'es vraiment un beau salaud, en fin de compte ! Si tu ne te casses pas, c'est moi qui part ! _Hurla Tetsu en s'avançant.

La coupe était pleine. Il avait rarement été dans une rage pareille. L'idée que si ça se trouve, ça durait depuis Dieu sait combien de temps... A quoi avait-il servi, au fond, dans cette histoire ? Depuis le départ, ce qu'ils faisaient était complètement délirant. Ca ne pouvait mener nul part, la preuve en était qu'ils n'avaient jamais été concrètement ensemble. Et ça lui faisait mal. Mal de n'entendre que des arguments lamentables, et de n'avoir jamais entendu ce qu'il voulait.

Hyde ne comptait pas le sang-froid parmi ses qualités. Il le perdait vite, c'était connu. Et il n'avait aucune chance, en l'état actuel des choses. Tetsu ne lui en laissait aucune, comme s'il l'avait déjà condamné d'avance. Il regrettait, bien sûr, de ne pas avoir joué franc jeu... Mais l'idée que tout soit fichu alors qu'il n'avait trompé personne lui était insupportable. Qui plus est, il se faisait allègrement insulter... C'était à ça qu'il ressemblait, Tetsu ? Difficile à croire... Hyde l'avait dit sous le coup de la colère, mais peut-être que ça n'était pas si faux que ça : si Tetsu avait autant de facilité à l'éjecter, c'est qu'il ne devait pas représenter grand chose, au final. Il se mit dans le passage, hors de lui :

_Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer. Tu réagis comme ça parce que tu m'aimes. Sans ça, ça ne te ferait pas cet effet !_

_La ferme._

_Mais c'est ridicule, de se séparer sans une bonne raison ! Sur un malentendu ! Si tu voulais seulement..._

_Ce que tu ne piges pas, c'est que même sans ça... Ce serait arrivé. Cette histoire ne fait que précipiter les choses, _lâcha Tetsu, brusquement calmé.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

Hyde sentit son pouls s'accélérer, devant la façon presque naturelle, évidente même, dont Tetsu avait affirmé cela. Comme si c'était la fin logique. Ça devait se terminer ainsi ? A présent, le bassiste n'avait plus l'air vraiment en colère. Il semblait plutôt... résigné. Avec un pauvre sourire désabusé, il s'apprêtait à lui démontrer par a + b que dans quelques instants, Hyde lui aussi partagerait son point de vue. Que parfois on a beau essayer, le vouloir, ça ne se termine pas toujours de la bonne façon. Ca arrive...

_Ecoutes... _commença Tetsu d'une voix plus douce. _On a essayé et... ça n'a pas marché. C'est la vie, après tout ça arrive à bien des gens. Comment tu expliques sinon tout ce... Tout ce qu'on a dû faire ? Ca ne devrait pas être si compliqué. Ca devrait être simple, au contraire. Mais nous deux, ça a toujours été la galère... Je suis fatigué... C'est sûrement mieux comme ça._

_Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis... _murmura Hyde d'une voix brisée.

_Si. J'y ai déjà pensé... Avant tout ça. Hyde, tu devrais y penser toi aussi. Tu es déjà marié, et maintenant il y a cet enfant. Tu as une chance d'avoir une famille. Ca ne serait pas mieux pour tout le monde ? _Continua Tetsu sur le même ton persuasif.

_Ce gosse n'est pas de moi, enfin ! _S'exclama Hyde, sautant sur l'occasion pour clarifier ce point.

_Ca ne me regarde plus. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait partie du décor. Laisses-moi passer._

_Non..._

_Tu sais, à la réflexion je ne t'en veux pas vraiment. Je suis autant fautif. J'aurais dû te dire ce que je voulais dès le départ. J'étais trop heureux de pouvoir profiter de toi, j'ai jamais eu le cran de te dire clairement... Peu importe. Essaies de ne pas tout foirer cette fois._

_Tet-chan... _commença Hyde, dans une vaine tentative pour le retenir.

_Me touches pas... _se raidit Tetsu en le poussant pour sortir.

Et voilà. Il y a bien des façons de vivre une rupture. Pour Hyde, ce fut le choc. Comme lorsque l'on vient d'échapper à un accident, à peu près. On en reste sonné, comprenant bien qu'il vient de se passer quelque chose d'énorme, sans pour autant pouvoir encore en mesurer la portée ni les conséquences. Impossible de se dire que ça y est, c'est fini. Il sentait bien qu'il aurait dû tenter le tout pour le tout, mais bouger, simplement bouger, cela aurait aussi voulu dire penser. Et comprendre. Et pour le moment, il en était tout bonnement incapable.

Le bassiste s'appuya un instant contre la porte fermée, dans le couloir. Ses jambes en flageolaient. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de penser à lui-même uniquement, du moins l'espèrait-il. Faire ce qui était le mieux. Car il n'en pouvait plus, de cette vie là. Où cela menait-il ? A une époque, l'idée était de continuer à se voir, peu importe comment. Mais arrivé à un certain âge, on veut plus, inévitablement. On veut construire quelque chose, vivre quelque chose. Mais vue la situation actuelle, c'était impossible. Il aurait pu tenter de faire autrement, mais si Hyde et Megumi avaient la possibilité de vivre quelque chose, alors il valait mieux s'effacer. Et oublier. Et même sans ça... Il en avait longuement parlé avec un ami une fois, le seul dans le secret. Il fallait agir, car la situation actuelle était difficile et bientôt elle deviendrait insupportable. Bientôt il ne supporterait plus du tout ces visites à la vas-vite, et le fait d'être dans l'ombre... Avant que ça arrive, il fallait y mettre fin. Il traversa le couloir la mort dans l'âme, véritable coquille vide à cet instant, lorsqu'une main attrapa son poignet.

_Viens-là, crétin !_

_Tu as tout entendu ? _Murmura Tetsu en reconnaîssant Ken, sorti de sa chambre.

_J'habite pas un 35 pièces et les murs sont aussi épais que du papier à cigarettes ! Tu veux bien me parler, Tetsu ? Je t'ai accueilli là sans rien te demander... Mais je veux t'aider, et je dois au moins savoir de quoi on parle. Parles-moi, ça te fera du bien ! _tenta Ken, affolé par sa mine déconfite.

Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, dans ce type de situation. Celle où l'on vient d'entendre et de dire des choses horribles, où la colère le dispute au chagrin... et qu'à peine 5 minutes après, quelqu'un apporte gentillesse, affection et aide. Comme si tous ces bons sentiments bousculaient un peu trop vivement le mal-être installé en nous. Et c'est plus l'on ne peut gérer. Tetsu éclata en sanglots.

_Euh... Merde alors, si je m'attendais... Allez, viens là. Ca va s'arranger..._

Ken le fit entrer dans sa chambre, bouleversé. Il n'avait pas tout saisi, mais au final l'idée principale était comprise. Pour d'obscures raisons, son ami de toujours ou pas loin souffrait. Peu importe son opinion là-dessus, en ce moment, ce spectacle lui brisait le coeur. Il n'est jamais agréable de voir quelqu'un que l'on adore lorsqu'il a de la peine. Et le guitariste était malheureux, à cet instant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était être là. Assis au bord de son lit, il attira Tetsu contre lui pour lui caresser maladroitement l'épaule en signe de réconfort, incapable de trouver les mots justes. Et il attendit. Il fallait d'abord que Tetsu se débarasse de ses larmes en trop. Non pas qu'il irait mieux après, mais ça devait sortir. Il entendit vaguement la porte d'en bas se refermer, et il en déduit que leur chanteur s'était éclipsé, probablement pas en meilleur état. Il allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un, lui aussi, et Ken ne pouvait se dédoubler. Dans leurs contacts communs, il n'y en avait qu'un qui pouvait être utile parce qu'assez proche du chanteur... Un qui s'était toujours douté de quelque chose, et que Ken n'avait pas pris au sérieux.

Le guitariste descendit chercher un remontant et passer un coup de fil. Lorsqu'il remonta, un verre dans chaque main, Tetsu était resté prostré sur son lit. Il semblait réfléchir... Ken lui tendit un verre :

_Cul-sec. T'en as besoin._

_Merci._

_Je t'en prie..._

_Ken-chan... Ca te dérange si je dors ici ce soir ? Je ne me sens pas tellement en état de conduire..._ murmura le bassiste, la voix cassée par les sanglots.

_Tu es ici chez toi, aussi longtemps que ça te conviendra._

_C'est sympa._

_Tetsu... _commença Ken, hésitant. _Ca t'ennuierait qu'on parle un peu ?_

_Ca ne m'ennuie pas... Mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien à dire._

_Vous avez rompu, c'est ça ?_

_Ca ne sert à rien de le cacher... _soupira Tetsu, considérant que les apparances n'avaient plus besoin d'être sauvées. _Je suppose que tu as vu clair. Oui, c'est terminé._

_Je peux te demander pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi c'est fini ?_

_Non, pourquoi ça a commencé. C'est ça qui m'intéresse._

_Curieux... _fit pensivement Tetsu, comme s'il écoutait à moitié.

_Je l'admets._

_Tu sais que ça a commencé ici ? _Fit le bassiste, sur un ton assez détaché.

_Ici ?... Tu veux dire 'ici' ? Attends tu rigoles ! _S'écria Ken en se mettant debout.

_Du tout. Le soir de mon anniversaire plus qu'arrosé, il y a des années de ça... Ici. A l'époque, ton lit était là-bas, _continua le bassiste en souriant presque.

_Dégueulasse._

_Dois-je te rappeller tes galipettes avec ma cousine, sur mon canapé ? _Lança-t-il en souriant franchement, cette fois.

_Le canapé c'est à tout le monde ! _S'offusqua Ken. _Le lit, c'est vachement intime ! Tu devais être vachement pressé !_

_On l'était..._

Ken en faisait des tonnes, avec ses airs d'homme choqué alors qu'il en fallait certainement beaucoup plus que ça... Lorsque Tetsu croisa son regard, il éclata de rire. Nerveusement, car le coeur n'y était pas vraiment bien sûr, mais tout de même... Le guitariste avait réussi son coup. Pour remonter le moral, il se posait là. Il sourit en remarquant :

_Allons si tu rigoles, c'est que j'ai pas à dissimuler tous les objets coupants de cette maison..._

_Je suppose... _acquiesça Tetsu, le visage de nouveau fermé. _Mais tu n'as pas l'air... dégoûté ?_

_Ma réaction aurait dû être comment ? _Répondit Ken en haussant les épaules, l'air indifférent._Tu me vois t'accabler dans ton état ?_

_J'imagine que non..._

_Tetsu, on n'est pas là pour savoir ce que j'en pense. Bien que j'aimerais savoir comment d'un coup, ça a pu..._

_Ce n'était pas prévu. Ca c'est fait comme ça..._

_Oui mais enfin... Hyde, c'est quelqu'un que j'adore et tu le sais. Pourtant, même avec deux grammes d'alcool dans chaque oreille, je n'en arriverai pas là avec lui, tu vois. Donc j'en déduis que quelque chose t'a plu..._

_Tu ne le répèteras pas ? _Fit Tetsu en fixant un point non déterminé, droit devant lui.

_Promis._

_Quand on... Enfin tu vois. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Mais mes perceptions étaient pourtant claires, elles. Et je ne me rappelle pas que quelqu'un ait déjà été si doux avec moi... Si gentil, si attentionné... J'avais l'impression d'être... précieux, en quelque sorte. Pourtant ça c'est fait vite, mais ça n'empêche pas... Il n'a pourtant pas le profil, mais j'ai senti qu'il était protecteur... Possessif, même. Et j'aimais ça. Des raisons, par la suite, j'en ai trouvé un bon nombre._

_Je... je vois... _constata Ken, un peu ébranlé.

_Mais il a tout gâché, _continua Tetsu d'un air sombre.

_C'est qu'une dispute, Tetsu. Des disputes, n'importe quel couple en a. Je veux dire... Vous n'êtes pas les premiers, et certainement pas les derniers sur cette terre. Rien n'est irréparable._

_Il m'a menti, _s'entêta le bassiste._ Et puis même... Je suis fatigué, tu comprends ? Fatigué de me faire passer pour le meilleur ami et rien d'autre. Fatigué de faire profil bas et d'attendre mon tour. Tu accepterais une situation pareille, toi qui es un type plutôt entier ?_

_Je ne peux pas répondre, je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre de situation..._

_Je sais que la réponse est non. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul que ça dérangeait ! _Affirma-t-il, la colère semblant revenir tout à coup à cette pensée._ Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est, de le savoir bien au chaud avec elle... Et d'attendre un signe de vie. C'est comme si mon appartement était devenu la garçonnière... Et moi je suis dans le rôle de la maîtresse qui attend son tour. Et ça me rendait dingue !_

_Tu le lui as dit ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Tout ça. Il ne peut pas deviner, si tu ne lui dit pas. Avant d'envisager de rompre, il faut quand même essayer de réparer, non ? Je ne te savais pas si radical..._

Il le connaîssait bien. Et il avait raison. Tetsu était du genre conciliant, voire même bonne poire étant plus jeune. Il n'était pas du genre à jeter l'éponge avant d'avoir tout essayé. Mais tout le monde a ses limites, semblerait-il... Et puis surtout... Il ne l'avait jamais dit. Pourtant, Tetsu était hanté par un souvenir. Un souvenir très précis et décisif. Celui de ce fameux soir où le 'pan' s'était mis en marche. Ce soir où, tous deux énervés par les rumeurs et la perspective d'un avenir commun peu réjouissant, l'ambiance était tendue... Ce qui s'était passé avant que Hyde n'ait cette idée, Tetsu ne l'avait jamais oublié.

_Ca aurait été l'impasse, _avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante._ Il y a longtemps, on s'est déjà retrouvés dans cette situation, tu vois ? Et il serait parti, si je ne l'avais pas retenu... Il allait partir, à ce moment là où ça semblait perdu pour nous. Tu comprends ? Il serait parti encore, si j'avais..._

_Alors tu as préféré partir le premier, _comprit Ken.

_Au final, c'est la souffrance qui gagne. Le reste ne fait plus le poids. J'en ai ma claque._

_C'est toi qui décide... Mais tu oublies un détail, je pense._

_Quoi ça ?_

_A l'époque, ça s'est passé comme tu l'as dit, je ne mets pas ta parole en doute et de toute façon, je n'y étais pas. Mais tu pensais que ça allait se répéter, c'est ça ? C'est oublier un léger détail : le temps a passé. Le contexte, l'époque, et lui aussi. Qui peut dire comment il aurait réagi, cette fois ? Il attendait peut-être juste que tu dises que cette situation ne t'allait plus... _suggéra le guitariste, en désespoir de cause.

_Et alors ?! _S'énerva Tetsu._ Pourquoi je devrai toujours me bouger ?!!_

_Tu as dit que tu attendais ton tour... Si tu as passé tout ce temps à attendre, pas étonnant que la situation t'échappe._

_Tu le défends ?!_

_Du tout. Je ne sais rien de vous deux. Peut-être que oui, tout est de sa faute. Peut-être aussi que c'est plus facile de penser comme ça._


	11. Choisir

**Ayé, j'attendais de pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre pour te remercie, Louange, de toutes ces gentilles reviews ! C'est l'occasion !! :)**

**Je vais sembler sadique, mais j'ai adoré écrire le dernier chapitre. Je voulais écrire une dispute assez violente depuis un bail, et même si je ne suis aps allée aussi loin que je l'aurais voulu, je suis contente :)**

**Choisir**

Hyde se retrouva il ne sut trop comment dans ce bar pas franchement fréquenté par l'élite... C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il n'avait pas envie d'y voir clair. Faire le point, réfléchir... Ca allait être déprimant à souhait, ce genre de trucs. Et puis s'il le faisait, il allait soit s'effondrer, soit être d'une humeur massacrante. Quelques personnes l'observaient du coin de l'oeil, il n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'ils l'avaient reconnu ou bien parce qu'il tirait une telle tronche que ç'en était intriguant. Il s'en fichait royalement, en fait. Le serveur vint prendre sa commande... _'Un verre ?' 'Non, la bouteille'_. Et autant préparer la deuxième, on gagnera du temps comme ça. La sonnerie de son téléphone lui parvint ainsi de très loin, mais elle pénétra tout de même son esprit peu réceptif.

_Allo ?_

_Ca faisait un bail._

_Plutôt, _reconnut-il, surpris d'entendre cette voix qu'il n'attendait pas.

Un blanc. Il n'appellait pas souvent, il n'aimait pas tellement ça. Il préfèrait nettement se voir, discuter face à face... Hyde ne crut pas une seconde que par une formidable coïncidence, il appellait pile à ce moment précis. Ca aurait été un peu fort, quand même. Quand on sait combien Ken a la langue bien pendue, le rapprochement se fait en un clin d'oeil. Le silence s'éternisa, l'autre se doutant bien qu'il ne le bernerait pas sur le pourquoi de son appel. Et puis d'ailleurs, prendre des gants n'était pas tellement dans sa nature, il faut dire. Il le confirma sans attendre :

_Hyde, je ne vais pas te mentir, j'appelle pas pour papoter._

_Je me doute... tu as pris ta voix de mec sérieux._

_Ah ? Je sais faire ça moi ? _Plaisanta-t-il, sans succès toutefois.

_..._

_T'es chez toi là ?_

_Pas vraiment._

_Ca veut dire oui ou non, ça ?_

_Nan._

_Bon. Et si t'es pas chez toi, t'es où ?_

_Quelque part._

_Hyde mon grand, _s'impatienta-t-il, _tu sais comme j'aime jouer aux devinettes... Mais pas là. Où je peux te trouver ?_

_C'est Ken qui t'a téléphoné ?_

_Non, c'est mon petit doigt qui m'a prévenu._

_Je suis dans un bar..._

_Pas à siroter du thé, je présume. Où il est ?_

_Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie tu vois..._

_Où ?_

Hyde vida son verre d'abord et il répondit ensuite, en donnant le nom du bar qu'il déchiffra sur la carte, puisqu'il l'avait déjà oublié. Il donna également quelques vagues indications. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Mais être seul lui filait un de ces cafards... En fait, il ne savait pas de quoi il avait envie ? Café ? Alcool plus fort ? Cigarette ou chewing-gum ? Partir d'ici ou y rester jusqu'à la fermeture et l'assèchement de toutes les bouteilles ? Aucune idée...

Une demie-heure après que la conversation ait pris fin, un homme entra dans le bar, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Un homme aux cheveux fraîchement coupés courts. Enfin, plus courts qu'à une époque, tout du moins. D'une pâleur presque inquiétante et à l'allure maussade. Le genre de personne que l'on n'a pas franchement envie d'ennuyer, comme ça à première vue. Il prit la chaise en face de Hyde et constata avec une grimace :

_Super glauque, ici..._

_J'ai pas franchement envie de m'éclater, tu vois._

_Et moi j'ai pas envie de faire la baby-sitter, _constata Sakura en regardant la bouteille presque vide qui trônait là.

_Ca te va bien de dire ça !_

_Précises._

_..._

_Non mais dis-le. Dis-le, que tu t'es assez occupé de moi quand je déconnais et que j'ai aucune leçon à te donner._

Hyde se ressaisit un peu, la douche froide ayant son petit effet. S'engueuler avec tout le monde les uns après les autres, ça n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire après tout. Il n'avait pas envie d'être agréable, d'accord. Et il n'était pas obligé de l'être d'ailleurs, avec lui. Mais sous-entendre ce genre de bêtises n'était pas fin de sa part. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que Sakura n'était nullement vexé. Il savait bien que prêter foi aux paroles de quelqu'un de malheureux et qui enchaîne les verres, c'était aussi peu sûr que d'escalader une montagne à vélo et sans selle...

_C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... _s'excusa le chanteur, visiblement désolé.

_Tu aurais pourtant raison. Je suis mal placé pour jouer le moralisateur, je le sais bien. Mais voilà, j'ai l'occasion d'être là pour toi, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et je ne vais pas la louper._

_Désolé. C'est pas après toi que j'en ai._

_Je sais... Hyde, si on gagnait du temps, tu veux bien ? Je sais tout._

_Ah... ah bon ?_

_Oh s'il te plaît ! _S'exclama Sakura, l'air passablement agacé. _Ken n'a même pas eu besoin de prendre des pincettes pour m'expliquer. Le nombre de fois où on en a discuté et où il ne me prendait pas au sérieux... Bon sang j'ai toujours su que toi et Tetsu..._

_Pourtant, ça a commencé juste un peu avant ton départ..._

_Ouais, mais ma main à couper que ça aurait aussi bien pu se produire plus tôt. _

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, pourtant Sakura gardait dans un coin de sa tête un retentissant _« je te l'avais dit ! »_ à l'attention du guitariste. Ce dernier l'avait traité de parano à une époque, mais ne serait-ce que parce qu'avoir raison ne lui déplaîsait pas, Sakura était bien content. C'était d'ailleurs le seul point sur lequel il se réjouissait. Parce que la tournure des choses ne semblait pas idéale pour son ami. Ce ton morne et cette allure indifférente, presque trop calme pour être vraie, c'était un coup à le laisser perplexe. D'ordinaire, Hyde lui aurait fait un grand sourire et l'aurait pressé de questions, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un moment. Pas là. Donc l'heure était grave. Le chanteur parut hésiter sur la phrase à dire après cela...

_Et tu ne me traites pas de malade ? _Demanda-t-il prudemment.

_Je vais te traiter de petit con, ouais. Je me suis tapé tout le chemin juste pour t'insulter ici, j'ai que ça à foutre, _rétorqua l'autre en haussant les épaules.

_Toujours ton franc-parler..._

_Ca tombe bien que tu dises ça. On va parler franchement, justement. Ca te dit ?_

_Oui..._

_Racontes-moi tout, d'abord._

Hyde vida son nouveau verre pour se donner le courage nécessaire d'y penser... Et il se lança. Rapidement. Ne s'arrêtant que pour reprnedre son souffle ou une gorgée, en évitant avec soin de regarder son vieil ami... Dire qu'évoquer son histoire avec Tetsu lui comprima le coeur, ça n'aurait été que le vague reflet de ce qu'il ressentait... Et plus il se rapprochait del a fin de son récit, plus la fin de leur histoire lui semblait inéluctable... Parler était une mauvaise idée, après tout... Il termina, accablé, et ne décrocha plus un mot. Son ex camarade s'accorda quelques minutes pour digérer la nouvelle. Savoir qu'il avait eu raison, oui. Mais c'était de la théorie. Entendre certains faits, des confirmations, et surtout imaginer... Très peu pour lui, pour être franc. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'esprit aussi large que Ken. Mais peu importe. Hyde en était là et ce n'était pas le moment de discuter morale ou autre chose.

_Bon. Soyons simples. Tu... Tu l'aimes encore ?_

_Je ne vois pas ce que ça change..._

_Pas de commentaires. _

_Oui._

_Tu ne veux pas le perdre, non ?_

_Non..._

_Alors pourquoi tu discutes là avec moi ? _S'exclama Sakura sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Parce que lui ne n'aime pas. Ou plus. On s'en fout. Et il ne veut plus me voir, _grogna Hyde, à moitié couché sur la table, entamant la phase de déprime.

_Et alors ? Depuis quand ce genre de détails t'arrête ? _Plaisanta le batteur.

_J'ai pas envie de rire._

_Désolé. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment tort sur le fond... Je t'ai connu plus combattif. _

_Parce que je savais que je pouvais gagner. Là c'est... Tu l'aurais vu... _expliqua Hyde à contrecoeur. _Toutes ces horreurs qu'il m'a dites... Cette conviction qu'il avait en disant qu'il fallait mieux arrêter... Je veux dire... C'est fini, pour lui. A quoi ça servirait que je m'acharne ?_

_Oui, mais ça ne te rend pas dingue de te faire jetter pour un truc qui n'est pas vrai ?_

_Il l'a dit lui-même, plus ou moins. Tout ça, c'est un prétexte. Il avait envie de faire ça et il a sauté sur l'occasion. _

_Essayons autrement. Il rompt, ok. Mais on ne rompt pas forcément parce qu'on n'aime plus quelqu'un._

_Comment ça ?_

_Prends mon cas. Eri-chan m'a laissé tomber quand j'enchaînais conneries sur conneries, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Mais elle m'aimait encore, je le sais. Là, c'est pareil dans l'idée. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas. Ca veut juste dire qu'il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure._

_Je ne suis pas sûr de..._

_Si j'ai bien compris tout ce que tu viens de me dire... Au fond dans cette histoire, vous avez pensé à tout le monde. A toute le monde, sauf à vous !_

_Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? On a fait ça pour rester ensemble, justement..._

_C'est pas ce que j'appelle s'occuper de soi. Vous en êtes là parce qu'il fallait préserver untel ou untel... Famille, amis, réputation... C'est tout à votre honneur, mais dis-moi... Si vous pensiez un peu à vous, maintenant ? Ce que vous voulez et comment vous voulez faire pour y parvenir. Et surtout, surtout, on emmerde les autres ! S'ils ne sont pas contents, personne ne les retient !_

En d'autres circonstances, Hyde aurait éclaté de rire. Sakura et sa façon de se contrefiche du regard des autres... Cette liberté que Hyde croyait avoir mais qu'il n'avait jamais fait que fantasmer... Ce devait être super, de vivre en pensant de cette façon. En agissant simplement par rapport à soi et éventuellement à ceux qui ont de l'intérêt. Et pas en se posant des douzaines de questions et en faisant attention à tout. Ca faisait partie de ces choses qui le faisaient apprécier énormément Sakura. Mais aujourd'hui, ça semblait être juste un beau rêve...

_Ce serait génial dans un monde parfait..._

_Même dans ce monde là, c'est jouable. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Vous n'avez pas eu le cran, c'est tout. Je reconnais qu'à l'époque, c'était délicat sur bien des plans. Aujourd'hui, au pire il va se passer quoi ? Le showbizz va vous bouder ? Tu parles d'une punition ! Ta mère va pleurer ? Et ben tant pis, elle t'aime, elle s'en remettra ! Les fans vont déserter ? Tu parles, ça va faire rêver, oui !_

_Euh..._

_Ouais, bon pas tout le monde, _concéda Sakura en se grattant la tête_. Mais les autres s'en foutront._

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça plus tôt... _soupira Hyde.

_Tu m'as pas demandé. Mais c'est pas trop tard._

_Pour lui, si._

_Mais on lui demande pas son avis ! _S'écria Sakura_. Il n'a rien eu de mieux à proposer que de se barrer ne laissant tout en plan. Pour un type aussi tenace, ça m'épate. Moi tout ce que je voix, c'est qu'il t'a donné de bonnes raisons, mais qu'à aucun moment il n'a explicitement dit qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour toi._

_Je le dis et le répète : apparement, ça ne suffit pas._

_Merde alors. Où il est passé, ton romantisme de fillette ? Tu vieillis, tu le sais ça ?_

Hyde esquissa un sourire amusé. C'est vrai. L'ancien lui aurait réagi autrement. Il n'aurait jamais laissé Tetsu s'en aller. Cet ancien lui s'était trituré les méninges pour continuer avec le bassiste. Continuer dans le but, non pas de conserver un chouette partenaire pour des parties de jambes en l'air, mais parce qu'il y tenait, à son imbécile de leader. Et il en lui avait jamais dit. Et il n'avait pas voulu l'entendre. Juste parce que si ce cap était franchi, alors peut-être que lui aussi, il se serait dit que la situation était n'importe quoi et qu'il ne la supportait pas. Et comme c'était son idée... Hyde en fut presque cloué sur place. Là voilà, la fichue raison qui consistait à appliquer ce fichu code. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'amusement, galérer était supportable. Si un engagement était défini, alors moralement parlant, il n'aurait pas pu gérer. Tetsu l'avait compris, lui. Voilà pourquoi il n'y arrivait plus. Parce que pour lui, sans doute qu'il y avait un moment que ce cap là était franchi... Il attendait de l'autre côté que Hyde daigne bien l'y rejoindre, et puis il s'était lassé.

_On a bien fait de parler_, lâcha-t-il, plus abattu encore qu'avant, _maintenant je sais que je suis d'une connerie qui mériterait d'être au livre des records._

_Y faut jurer de rien, Tetsu a l'air bien parti pour remporter la médaille. J'ai jamais pu blairer ces gens qui ne sont pas fichus de s'exprimer clairement. S'il te voulait rien qu'à lui, il n'avait qu'à le dire, bordel !_

_Tu lui en veux toujours, hein ? _Questionan le chanteur, heureux de pouvoir orienter la discussion ailleurs.

_C'est de l'histoire ancienne._

_Sakura-chan, il faut quand même que tu le saches. Tetsu a tout fait pour que tu restes avec nous. C'est toi qui a pris les devants. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire._

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je le sais bien !_

_Alors pourquoi tu lui en veux toujours ? _Demanda Hyde, éberlué.

_Je ne lui en veux pas. T'es à côté de la plaque. Juste que j'ai jamais aimé ce côté indécis qu'il a parfois. Il fait comme s'il maîtrisait tout et finalement, il n'est pas foutu de te garder ! Ca, si c'est pas une preuve de sa connerie !_

_Tu ne lui en voulais pas ? _Murmura Hyde, estomaqué.

_Mais non. On s'est un peu perdus de vue, après... enfin tu sais quoi. Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y était forcément pour quelque chose. Tu sais que j'ai eu une mauvaise période, où je ne voulais voir personne. Y a que toi qui t'es accroché. Même avec Ken, ça a pris du temps..._

_Il faudrait lui dire. Il sera soulagé. Il a toujours cru que..._

_Et ben c'est une excellente idée, vas donc le lui dire. Ca et deux ou trois autres trucs aussi._

_Non._

_Comment ça non ? Me fais pas le coup de la fierté ou de l'amour propre parce que là je sens que je vais pousser une gueulante !_

_Il faut que ça se tasse... _réfléchit Hyde à voix haute. _Si j'y vais maintenant et qu'il est toujours dans le même état, ça ne servira qu'à aggraver les choses. Il faut qu'il se calme, réfléchisse, en espérant qu'il arrive à la même conclusion que moi..._

_Mais tu... _bafouilla Sakura qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _C'est au contraire maintenant qu'il faut y aller ! Pourquoi attendre ?!_

_Sakura-chan, tu as été d'une aide précieuse, mais là c'est à ton tour de me croire. Je le connais mieux que toi, je pense qu'on peut le dire. Tetsu ne peut pas prendre de vraie décision quand il est survolté. J'ai même pas envie qu'il me dise oui par culpabilité ou parce qu'il a l'esprit à l'envers. Je veux qu'il soit sûr._

Dans l'idée, Sakura n'avait pas tort : autant battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud. Mais dans le cas présent... après une telle engueulade, surtout pour eux qui ne se disaient jamais rien, il n'y avait aucune chance de recoller les morceaux dans l'heure. Surtout que l'air décidé qu'avait Tetsu hantait Hyde... S'il y retournait maintenant, il ne serait pas plus capable de garder son sang-froid que tout à l'heure, et pour peu que Tetsu soit encore dans le même état, ça allait juste être une répétition de la scène antérieure. Il fallait se laisser le tempa d'y penser, de décider... Et pour ce qui le conçernait, Hyde devait choisir ce qu'il faire désormais. Il ne reviendrait pas sans une proposition. Donc il allait falloir retourner discuter avec Megumi avant cela. Bien évidemment, ces considérations dépassaient un peu Sakura, qui vivait plus dans l'action.

_Mais il est sûr !_

_Tu peux l'affirmer ?_

_Ben non, j'ai juste ta version... _reconnut le batteur malgré lui.

_Bon. Alors c'est avec un Tetsu raisonnable que je veux parler._

_T'es devenu aussi pragmatique que lui toi, avec les années... Ca fait peur. Et juste comme ça, tu vas attendre combien de temps ? Parce que je dis ça comme ça, mais si quelqu'un qui le trouve à congoût passe dans le coin, il ne va pas attendre son tour gentimment ! _

_La prochaine fois qu'on se verra suffira. Mais... Et merde..._

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ya encore ?_

_C'est après-demain... _murmura Hyde en y pensant.

_Et ben c'est parfait ça._

_A Nagoya._

_Na... Dis-moi que vous allez seulement visiter... _se désespèra Sakura, comprenant bien de quoi il voulait parler.

_Non. Pour un concert. On débute la tournée..._

_Super. Alors là je dis : bon courage Yukihiro-kun, et bon courage Ken !_


	12. Passer à autre chose

**Et vi Museelo, dès que je peux caser Sakura, je me gêne pas ! XD. Vas-y n'hésites pas, j'aime bien 'Marluu-chan' ;)**

**Et puis merci à toi Cha (je sais même plus comment je dois t'appeller vu le nombre de pseudos que tu as XD) pour tes commentaires qui m'ont aidé à organiser ce chapitre dans l'idée :)**

**Passer à autre chose**

_Ken-san, pourrait-on vérifier quelques détails avec vous, s'il vous plaît ?_

_Bien sûr ! Et puis on allait justement faire une pause. Pas vrai les gars ?_

Malgré les efforts presque surhumains déployés par Ken en matière de sourires et de blagues, la tension était palpable. Et dire que le soir venu, ils donneraient ce concert... Ca allait être une catastrophe, partit comme c'était. Le public le sentirait, qu'il se passait quelque chose. Rien que le matin en arrivant à Nagoya, ça avait été pour le moins étrange. Tetsu n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet et il s'était rué dans sa chambre au pas de course, n'en sortant que pour se rendre à la salle de concert, pour la répétition. Ken avait tenté de lui parler sur le chemin, sans succès. Du coup, le guitariste s'était rabattu sur leur batteur, estimant que Yukki avait le droit de savoir pourquoi ses camarades étaient si bizarres. Et au milieu de tout cela, Hyde allait et venait, d'une humeur de chien en début de journée. Il n'était même pas possible de croiser le regard de Tetsu, alors lui parler... Sakura avait vu juste : c'était l'enfer sur terre, ici. Il commençait même à se demander si laisser tomber n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire... Yukki profita de la pause pour tenter une approche auprès du chanteur, se disant que si cela continuait, on allait droit dans le mur :

_Euh... Hyde ?_

_Oui ? _

_Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?_

La mauvaise humeur de Hyde se mis à fondre comme un seul homme, bizarrement. Parce que cette sollicitude le touchait, bien évidemment... Mais également parce qu'il perçut l'inquiétude grandissante du batteur, au travers de ses paroles. Ken et Yukki étaient impliqués sans qu'ils l'aient voulu, ils payaient les pots cassés et ça n'était pas juste pour eux. Ils n'auraient pas dû assister à cela.

_Désolé Yukkie... Le plus ironique là-dedans, c'est qu'on s'est débrouillés pour vous protéger aussi, pour que nos histoires ne vous atteignent pas... Et aujourd'hui vous êtes en première ligne._

_C'est sympa, tu sais... Mais si on avait été mis au courant, on aurait peut-être pu aider. Vous couvrir, ce genre de trucs, non ?_ Fit doucement Yukki.

_Je ne sais plus. Dire qu'à une époque, ça semblait être une bonne idée..._

_Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?_

_C'était mon idée première, mais... _soupira Hyde, visiblement découragé. _D'une part il semblerait que je ne sois pas le bienvenu, et je me dis que si ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses, ce coup là, la tournée sera un désastre._

_C'est pas faux, _reconnut son ami.

_Et puis je suis fatigué... C'est pas moi qui ait rompu et qui ait l'air de m'en foutre. Mais c'est bien fait pour ma gueule, _continua-t-il avec un sourire amer, _j'ai eu des centaines d'occasions de faire quelque chose de cette histoire et j'y suis pas arrivé._

_Ben... Ca, je ne sais pas trop..._

_Ca va aller Yukkie. T'en fais pas, j'en ai vu d'autres._

_Ca, ça reste à voir,_ remarqua le batteur, le trouvant étrangement découragé.

On entendit la voix de Tetsu pour la première fois plus d'une minute, juste avant de monter sur scène. Lorsqu'il se lança dans l'un de ses habituels discours dont il avait le secret. Il prit sur lui pour être convaincant et il réussit plutôt bien, à ceci près qu'il se garda bien de regarder la personne sur sa droite, durant ce moment.

Lorsque le concert démarra, le public fut réactif dès le début. Lorsque cela commençait ainsi, on pouvait être sûr que la soirée serait géniale. L'enthousiasme des gens boosterait les musiciens et de chaque côté, on serait satisfait. Que les chansons bougent ou soient plus calmes, les clameurs étaient invariablement présentes, remplissant l'espace d'une atmosphère électrisée que l'on ne pouvait trouver que dans ce genre de moments. C'est sans doute pour cela que la tension qui existait entre chacun d'eux en dehors de scène, ne se dévoila pas trop. Sauf pour eux, qui le savaient bien. Le plaisir d'être là fut trop grand pour Ken, et il l'oublia, lui. Il allait et venait sur scène, un sourire heureux sur le visage et nul doute que grâce à lui en partie, tout fut pour le mieux. Yukki était si concentré, comme à chaque fois, qu'il s'inquiéta seulement lors des MC et lorsque Hyde prenait la direction de Tetsu... Le leader quant à lui, ne quitta pas son coin de tout le concert. Il gratifia le public d'un court MC et d'un lancer de bananes habituel, donnant ainsi le change.

Ca n'est que vers la fin que quelque chose se passa réellement. Quelque chose qui crispa tant Ken qu'il en rata son accord. Sur l'une de ces habituelles chansons où Hyde venait chercher Tetsu pour le faire chanter un peu, et éventuellement l'ennuyer. Le chanteur arpentait la scène de long en large, et dans sa tête, il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. S'il n'y allait pas, peut-être que Tetsu le prendrait pour de l'indifférence ? A moins que cela ne lui soit égal... Et s'il y allait mais que Tetsu le repoussait ? Devant tout le monde... Ce fut son instinct qui décida pour lui, sur ce coup là. Il était tellement emballé par la musique et le reste que sans réfléchir il se dirigea vers son leader, qui ne le vit pas arriver. Hyde passa l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et avança le micro vers lui.

Ce fut là que Ken commença à angoisser, se disant que leur chanteur n'était qu'un foutu impulsif qui aurait pu se maîtriser un peu. Car si Tetsu le repoussait instinctivement, ça n'échapperait à personne. Il lança un rapide coup d'oeil désespéré à Yukki qui préfèra se concentrer sur son instrument, histoire de ne pas voir le masacre. Et lorsque le refrain démarra, Tetsu ouvrit la bouche et chanta, comme à son habitude. Soulagement général. Hyde se colla contre lui, et Tetsu ne broncha pas, s'efforçant de regarder devant lui et de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passait. Car à l'intérieur, c'était la panique générale. A l'instant où Hyde l'avait touché, il avait sentit son coeur s'emballer comme jamais. Il n'aurait sincèrement pas cru que cela lui ferait autant d'effet. Ca n'était pas terminé. Ca ne le serait pas, si Hyde continuait à agir ainsi. Il serait déjà difficile de passer à autre chose en le voyant si souvent, alors si Hyde continuait ce genre de choses...

Lorsque le chanteur le lâcha enfin, Tetsu en soupira de soulagement, trop heureux que la chaleur ambiante soit un bon moyen d'expliquer pourquoi il était cramoisi. Mais les palpitations ne cessèrent que de longues minutes plus tard.

Ayant repris confiance grâce à ce trouble qu'il avait senti chez Tetsu, Hyde se sentit plus serein. Comme il l'avait dit à Sakura, maintenant que Tetsu avait eu le temps d'y penser, de se calmer... Peut-être que c'était répérable ? Hyde ne fut pas confiant très longtemps, puisqu'à peine furent-ils dans leurs loges, Tetsu vint ruiner tous ses espoirs en se plantant devant lui, l'air ennuyé :

_Bon écoutes... Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service._

_Lequel ? _S'empressa de répondre Hyde.

_Arrêtes ça... Ce que tu as fait..._

_Mais pourquoi ? On a toujours..._

_Les choses sont différentes maintenant. Et puis je ne parle pas seulement pour moi. Il s'agit de toi aussi. On passera plus facilement à autre chose si on évite ça... _

_Mais moi j'ai pas envie de passer à autre chose._

_Pourtant il va bien falloir, sinon comment va-t-on faire ? _Fit Tetsu, l'air accablé._ Il ne s'agit pas que de nous, ne soyons pas égoïstes._

_On s'en serait mieux sorti si on avait été égoïstes,_ répliqua Hyde, qui se dominait pour ne pas s'énerver.

_Promets-moi que tu vas arrêter de faire ça..._

_Aucune chance._

_Hyde, s'il te plaît..._

_Et si tu disais la vérité ? _Éclata le chanteur. _Si tu disais que tu as peur de succomber, plutôt ?_

_Ca n'est pas ça du tout ! _S'écria Tetsu, trop vivement pour être honnête.

_Et c'était moi le menteur, je rêve..._

Ce qui énervait Hyde, c'est qu'il voyait qu'il avait une chance. Mais comme il le disait lui-même, parfois il y a beau avoir encore des sentiments, ça ne suffit pas toujours. Ils n'étaient doués ni l'autre pour ce genre de relation et honnêtement, la lassitude de Tetsu commençait à déteidnre sur lui : il était fatigué de chercher à recoller des morceaux trop dispersés pour être réassemblés. Il se leva, dans l'idée que n'importe où serait mieux qu'ici, de toute façon.

_Hyde... Tu as raison. J'ai peur, bien sûr_, avoua Tetsu malgré lui, si bas que Hyde crut avoir rêvé.

_Et ben alors, laisses-toi aller !_

_Hé, est-ce qu'on va... Oh merde, désolé ! Je vous laisse !_

Ken avait choisi son moment... Tetsu en profita pour se ressaisir et rester sur ses positions, si bien que lorsque le guitariste s'apprêta à rebrousser discrètement chemin, Hyde lui assura d'un air sombre :

_Non, on avait fini._

_Mais je peux très bien..._

_Ken-chan, restes. Il a raison : c'est terminé. Tu veux que je te dise ? _Fit-il en passant devant Tetsu. _Je sais que c'est toi qui a raison, dans le fond. Mais c'est dans ma nature de tenter de sauver ce qui peut l'être. Et avant, toi aussi tu ne déposais pas les armes avant de t'être battu un peu. Je croyais être plus important que ça pour toi..._

_Ce n'est..._

_Tu as ma parole. Je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant._

Sur ce, le chanteur sortit de la pièce en annonçant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Et de toute façon, il allait boire jusqu'à plus soif, toute la nuit. Et il y aurait bien quelqu'un là où il irait, qui voudrait bien de lui. Il était célibataire maintenant, non ? Parfait. Il avait besoin de se dchanger les idées...

Restés seuls, Ken et Tetsu se toisaient, l'un mal à l'aise d'être arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, l'autre incapable de réagir. Et pusi de toute façon, il savait que son ami d'enfance n'allait pas se gêner pour ajouter son grain de sel là-dedans...

_T'es content de toi j'espère ?_

_..._

_Le pire, c'est que tu es persuadé d'être un cas exceptionnel. Un gars de 40 ans qui a peur de se faire briser le coeur une deuxième fois, donc qui préfère souffrir tout seul plutôt que de prendre le risque. Tu parles d'un scoop ! T'as raison, t'es le premeir à qui ça arrive !_

_Ce qu'il y a... C'est qu'il y a tellement de choses à prendre en compte... Sans parler du fait qu'il n'est pas vraiment la personne que mes parents auraient souhaité voir... Il y a le groupe, et Megumi-chan... Et on n'a jamais su ce qu'on voulait... C'est pour ça que je ne..._

_Encore une fois : tu crois être exceptionnel ? Chaque couple a ses problèmes ! Ca se saurait, si c'était tout beau et tout rose, tu crois pas ? Et avec tes ex, c'était comme ça ? Et si tu te casses à la moindre occasion, comment veux-tu arriver à construire quelque ch... Oh ben merde !_

_Quoi ?_

_Je viens de réaliser, _murmura Ken, perplexe_, que ta relation la plus longue, c'est lui en fait. Et t'as jamais été réellement... en couple. T'as jamais habité avec qui que ce soit et je ne suis même pas sûr que tu aies déjà fêté un anniversaire...Tu m'étonnes que tu ne saches pas gérer un conflit !_

_C'est fini, oui ? _S'agaça le bassiste.

D'en colère, Ken sembla désolé, tout à coup. Il avait agi comme à chaque fois que Tetsu merdait quelque part : se moquer et le secouer un peu pour le faire repartir. Mais là, c'était différent. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une situation où Tetsu avait mal agi ou quoi que ce soit... C'était un problème qu'il avait et il faut dire pour sa défense, qu'il n'avait pas choisi l'histoire la plus facile à vivre. Il n' yavait pas à le secouer, cette fois. Juste à comprendre.

_Je suis désolé. Désolé d'avoir été dur et sarcastique. J'aurais dû t'aider, au lieu de te foutre des coups de pied aux fesses. T'es mort de trouille, en fait. Tu sais que tu n'arriveras pas à passer à autre chose et ça te flanque la nausée... Tu sais ce que je ferai à ta place ?_

_Tu irais lui parler ? _Soupira Tetsu.

_J'appellerais Megumi-chan. Si elle veut vraiment te le piquer, elle n'ira pas te mentir. Tu seras fixé, au moins._

_Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ?_

_J'espère. Toutes ces années où tu étais heureux, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi... Ce serait bien de retrouver ça._


	13. Et si

**Elorin, ta remarque m'a bien fait rire : nan le pauvre Ken n'avait pas signé pour ça effectivement, je crois pas xD. Mais il se débrouille bien, ne ? XD**

**Louange, pour info je ne suis pas la seule : il y a d'autres fics sur le groupe, sur ce site. Pas beaucoup, mais il y en a (des OS surtout, je crois) :). **

**Et si...**

C'est un leader éreinté qui gagna sa chambre d'hôtel cette nuit là. Pour faire bonne figure, il était resté un peu, avait discuté avec le staff comme à son habitude, bien que le coeur n'y soit pas. Maintenant qu'il était seul, sans être obligé de faire semblant, il avait l'impression qu'un poids un peu trop lourd pour lui était posé sur ses épaules. Il ne savait ni comment s'en débarasser, ni comment le porter. Ce n'était pas la première rupture qu'il vivait, certes. Et il en avait déjà vécu une plutôt difficile. Néanmoins, celle-là battait les records. Sans doute parce que cette relation était plus importante à ses yeux que toutes celles qu'il avait pu avoir, même réunies...

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, fatigué. Moins par le fait de s'être donné sur scène, que par ce qui s'était passé après. Qui plus est maintenant, un nouveau sentiment venait de faire son entrée par la grande porte : la jalousie. Pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir interpréter le regard et l'attitude de Hyde juste avant qu'il ne parte. Il allait passer ses nerfs ailleurs, boire un peu et d'ici à ce qu'il se trouve quelqu'un pour passer la nuit, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Le bassiste n'avait aucunement le droit d'être jaloux, puisque c'était terminé. N'empêche... Rien que l'idée même de l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre, cela lui donnait presque la nausée. Mais il fallait se faire à cette idée : il ne resterait pas seul bien longtemps, pas lui. Hyde n'aimait pas être seul, et les gens gravitaient autour de lui de toute façon... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Et puis il se rappella cette histoire avec sa 'femme'. Hyde ne pourrait pas aller voir ailleurs alors qu'elle était enceinte, tout de même ?! _'Ce gosse n'est pas de moi !'_... Cette phrase le hantait depuis l'autre fois... Quel intérêt Hyde aurait-il à encore lui mentir, à présent ? Et s'il disait vrai ? Après tout jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais donné de raisons de douter de lui, quand on y repensait... Tetsu se rappella toutes ces fois où Hyde lui demandait sagement la permission, lorsqu'il voulait emmener Megumi quelque part... Les premiers temps, il appellait même pour des choses ridicules, telles que : _'on part tous les deux, mais on va juste faire les courses. Je t'appelle en rentrant'_. Cela amusait beaucoup Tetsu, d'ailleurs... Il avait toujours été réglo, Hyde. Et là, Tetsu ne lui avait même pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer. La colère l'avait aveuglé comme rarement... Et comme le chanteur l'avait prévu, maintenant que c'était retombé... Et surtout, maintenant que son cerveau se remettait en marche après ces jours de brouillard, et qu'il pouvait y penser un peu plus clairement... Ken n'avait pas tort. Il avait préféré partir le premier. On se moque ou on méprise toujours les gens qui sabordent leur bonheur tout seul, sans l'aide de personne... jusqu'au jour où cela nous arrive à nous.

Le bassiste se leva, et il se dirigea jusqu'à sa veste posée sur une chaise, pour en sortir son téléphone. Il appella tout d'abord les renseignements, afin d'avoir le numéro adéquat... Et après quelques instants d'hésitation, il se décida enfin à appeller.

_Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Ecoutez... Je sais qu'il est tard, mais me serait-il possible de parler à l'une de vos patientes ?_

_Je suis désolé monsieur, plus de communication à cette heure ci,_ rétorqua la personne d'une voix ferme, car visiblement elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de demandes.

_Attendez, vous ne savez même pas de qui il s'agit !_

_Cela ne ferait aucune différence, monsieur. Je ne pourrai vous la passer qu'à partir de demain, 8h._

_Bon... Ca ne fait rien. Au revoir, mademoiselle._

Malgré son ton poli, il adressa un chapelet d'insultes mentales à l'adresse de cette bécasse qui le coupait dans son élan. Si même l'administration s'y mettait, alors là ça allait être compliqué... Il retenterait demain. Sûrement. En fait, une partie de lui avait un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait entendre... Mais l'autre partie était désireuse de savoir. Ce point clarifié, il pourrait plus facilement penser à tout cela.

Trouver un endroit animé lorsque l'on en a littéralement besoin pour ne pas déprimer, c'est un vrai jeu d'enfants. A croire que l'on a un radar, dans ce genre de situations. Entre la musique, le bruit des discussions et d'autres bruits parasites, Hyde commençait à arrêter de penser. C'était le but, et il allait l'atteindre. Il était en colère et triste à la fois, déçu aussi... Un curieux mélange qui était ne train de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve, lui qui avait déjà du mal à se dominer. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état, la seule personne qui ait jamais réussi à le calmer, c'était Tetsu. Il savait exactement quelle attitude, quel mot ou quel geste avoir pour le radoucir. Et maintenant que c'était lui, la cause de ses tourments...

Abandonner et passer à autre chose ? Cela semblait complètement impossible... Mais on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à vous aimer, après tout... Cela se saurait. Cette idée le déprima complètement, et ce point ajouté à la frustration de voir que malgré les verres et le cadre, il n'allait pas mieux... Il finit par se dégoter quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de libre -enfin, il était seul à ce moment là, donc il n'en fallait pas plus-, et d'entreprenant. Etait-il mignon, sympathique... ? Il n'aurait su le dire et il s'en fichait royalement. L'inconnu ne mit pas longtemps à l'embrasser à pleine bouche et à faire grimper la température d'un cran. Et ça marchait, finalement. Hyde se conçentrait sur ce baiser, peu importe qu'il paraîsse fade en comparaison de... Peu importe. A ce rythme, l'issue de la soirée allait rapidement être claire pour tous les deux... C'était bien parti pour en tous cas. La sonnerie du téléphone, si elle n'arrêta pas Hyde, sembla ne revanche déranger l'inconnu.

_Ca sonne._

_Pas grave._

_Décroches, c'est peut-être important, _fit l'autre.

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, à me dire ça ?... Allo ?_

_Hyde, t'es où ?_

_Je m'amuse._

Yukki n'était pas devin, mais entre cette musique assourdissante qu'il entendait comme s'il était juste à côté du chanteur, sa voix plus très claire et son ton exagérément décontracté... Il était facile de comprendre où il en était. Yukki n'était pas un exemple à suivre et il était encore moins quelqu'un qui disait aux autres ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il partait du principe qu'il donnait des conseils quand on lui en demandait, mais qu'en dehors de ça, il n'avait pas à fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres. Mais s'il devait faire exception à sa règle d'or un jour, ce devait probablement être aujourd'hui... Parce que sans être spécialement prude, ce que Hyde s'apprêtait sûrement à faire n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Elle ne résoudrait rien, elle agraverait même les choses. Alors il crut bon de tenter de le ramener à la raison, histoire que Hyde ne se déteste pas lui-même, s'il le laissait faire.

_Tu fais n'importe quoi, donc,_ dit-il simplement._ Ramènes-toi._

_T'es bien gentil, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir demandé un chaperon. Je m'éclate, et tu devrais en faire autant._

_Tu t'amuses pas. Tu es malheureux._

Il fallait dire une chose, à propos de Yukki. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour vous sortir une phrase simple, armée de seulement quelques mots, mais dits avec un tel ton que cela tombait comme un couperet sur la tête d'un condamné. Ca faisait toujours son petit effet.... Hyde fut légèrement déstabilisé. Il regarda la personne en face de lui, qui une seconde à peine, lui inspira du dégoût, mais uniquement parce qu'il ne voyait en lui qu'un échappatoire. Il calal de nouveau le téléphone contre son oreille...

_Comment tu as su que je..._

_On est tous pareils, dans ce genre de situations. T'es sans doute pas le premier qui croit que coucher avec la première personne venue lui fera oublier. Mais tu es différent._

_Quoi, tu crois que je ne pourrai pas le faire ? _Lança Hyde, presque sur un ton de défi.

_Si, bien sûr. Simplement, demain tu te sentiras tellement mal que tu ne le supporteras pas. Rentres._

_..._

_Hyde-kun, s'il te plaît, _fit de nouveau la voix de Yukki, suppliante cette fois._ Tu disais te soucier de nous... J'ai un peu peur, là. Le groupe va voler en éclats..._

_J'arrive._

Bon, Yukki n'était pas très fier de lui. Il l'avait pris par les sentiments, jouant la carte de l'altruisme, le _'tu ne peux pas nous faire ça !'_... Alors qu'aussi bien, personne ne l'aurait jamais su, pas même Tetsu, ce qui aurait pu se passer ce soir là... Néanmoins, Hyde n'avait manifestement plus assez de neurones pour y penser. Et ça avait marché. Il allait rentrer illico et passer par la chambre de Yukki pour le remercier.

Par ailleurs, le batteur n'avait pas totalement tout inventé. Car enfin, à terme, que se passerait-il pour eux tous ? Si deux membres sur quatre ne pouvaient même plus être dans la même pièce ? Ils tiendraient le coup combien de temps comme cela ? Une semaine, un mois... Pas un an. Cela lui faisait un peu peur, et il savait que Ken en était au même point.

Les jours passèrent... Les villes et les dates se succédèrent à un rythme effréné, et chaque jour ressemblait à s'y méprendre au précent, avec peut-être à chaque fois un peu plus de tension... Presque palpable, à couper au couteau. Hyde et Tetsu ne risquaient pas de s'engueuler : ils ne se parlaient plus. Même pas un simple 'bonjour', rien. Et au-delà du fait que c'était très gênant pour leurs deux camarades qui n'osaient prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre, c'était surtout très bizarre. Pas naturel du tout. Même au début, ils avaient toujours été proches. Même avant leur histoire, ça avait collé tout de suite entre eux. Ken se souvenait sans peine du visage radieux de Tetsu lorsque Hyde avait accepté de rejoindre son groupe... Et depuis tout ce temps, leur complicité était décelable au premier coup d'oeil. Jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre... Alors aujourd'hui, cela ressemblait vraiment à une mauvaise blague.

_Même dans un cimetière, je suis sûr que c'est plus joyeux... _murmura Ken à Yukki, lors d'une répétition.

_Ca va s'arranger._

_Sérieusement, je commence à en douter._

_Ca va s'arranger, parce que le contraire n'est pas possible._

_Tu te lances dans la philosophie, maintenant ? _Plaisanta Ken sans grand enthousiasme.

_Je préfère le prendre comme ça. Sinon je vais vraiment m'en faire..._

Et puis un matin, Tetsu se réveilla particulièrement tôt. Les répétitions ne se feraient qu'en tout début d'après-midi, aussi avait-il tout son temps... Alors la motivation revint à la charge. Il fallait en finir, car il ne lui avait pas échappé que Ken et Yukki souffraient de lasituation, eux aussi. Est-ce que ce seul coup de fil arrangerait les choses ? Il semblait difficile de le croire... Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il savait que le doute perdurerait. Il composa donc le numéro du domicile de Hyde, puisque Megumi était très certainement rentrée chez elle, maintenant. Ce n'es tque lorsque la première sonnerie se fit entendre qu'il réalisa qu'il en savait absolument pas quoi lui dire, au fond ! Il fut tenté de racrocher, mais Megumi décrocha rapidement :

_Oui ?_

_..._

_Allo ?_

_..._

_Tetsuya-kun ?_

_Euh... Bon... Bonjour. Comment tu as... ?_

_Tu es enregistré dans le répertoire, tu sais, _fit doucement Megumi.

_Ah... Oui..._

_Que puis-je pour toi ?_

_J'en sais trop rien..._

_J'imagine pourquoi tu m'appelles... Je peux t'expliquer ?_

_Je t'écoute..._

Il lui en voulait aussi à elle, bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de raison. Mais s'il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il crierait après. Pour l'heure, il ne prononça plus un mot durant un long moment... Megumi expliqua calmement, point par point, démontrant du mieux qu'elle le put, que rien ne s'était jamais passé entre elle et celui qui était pourtant officiellement son mari. Elle savait être convaincante, principalement parce qu'elle conservait son calme naturel. Inutile de dire que ce récit ébranla pas mal de convictions, chez le bassiste. En fait, l'argument imparable se résumait à cela : pourquoi mentirait-elle ? Pour quelle raison, maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés. Il n'y avait plus lieu de se cacher. Alors si elle affirmait toutes ces choses, c'est que Hyde avait dit vrai ?

_Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, _reprit Megumi, persuasive, _c'est que ce baiser a été la seule et unique fois où ça a dérapé. Et c'est entièrement ma faute, tu comprends ? C'est la surprise qui a fait qu'il n'a pas réagi. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu obtenir plus de sa part. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça._

_Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi... si tu me dis aimer cette personne..._

_C'est compliqué... Je ne savais pas si Satoru était sérieux à propos de moi... J'ai paniqué... J'avais une situation sûre mais dénuée de tout sentiment avec Hideto. Mais j'étais à l'abri. Ca doit te sembler stupide... _acheva-t-elle avec un petit rire sans joie.

_Non..._

_Tetsu-kun, _continua-t-elle vivement, _cet enfant, encore une fois, je te jure... Je ne te mentirai pas. Qu'aurais-je à y gagner, maintenant ?_

_C'est vrai... _acquiesça Tetsu, qui commençait à se sentir fort mal.

_Tu l'as quitté pour une mauvaise raison. Tu sais... Le plus beau sourire qu'a jamais eu Hideto, c'est celui qu'il a lorsqu'il revient d'un moment passé avec toi. Je ne le vois jamais aussi heureux, autrement. Il tient à toi. Plus que tu ne t'en doutes. Il n'aurait pas dû te mentir, c'est vrai. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû le penser coupable. _

_Ca ne change rien, au fond... _continua-t-il, comme si admettre son erreur aurait été insupportable.

_Je te dis que j'attends un enfant d'un autre homme et tu trouves que ce n'est rien ?! Il me semble que ça change tout, au contraire !_

_C'est vrai que ça fait une sacrée différence... Mais comprends-moi... J'en peux plus... La situation devenait trop dure... Ca nous aurait mené où tout ça ?_

_Je comprends bien, mais Tetsu-kun, d'après ce que je sais, tu ne lui a jamais dit tout ça. Il pensait agir au mieux, lui. Il aurait continué cette mascarade même si cela devait le déprimer, si ça avait pu te rendre heureux. Son seul tort, c'est de manquer de discernement. Mais cela, tu es mal placé pour le lui reprocher..._

_Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire..._

_Je peux comprendre que plein de choses te fassent peur... Je ne te connais pas bien, alors j'ignore quel est le vrai problème... Et je vais sans doute passer pour une grande naïve, mais tu vois... Je me dis que tant qu'on s'aime, tout est réparable._

_Ca ne suffit pas toujours..._

_Peut-être que oui. Mais peut-être que non. Tetsu-kun, est-ce que tu le réalises ? Tu vas le perdre. Et pour de bon. Sa fierté en a pris un coup, ça va être difficile... Mais pas impossible. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tu dois réagir. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien, quand même !_

Le récupérer ? Avec quelle différence, dans le fond ? Certes, le dossier 'Megumi' allait changer d'aspect, puisqu'elle ne voudrait certainement pas vivre loin du véritable père de son enfant. Mais alors, à supposer que... La situation redeviendra celle d'avant ? Avec donc, quelle différence ? Un retour à la case départ... Et cela, c'était uniquement dans l'hypothèse où il y avait encore de l'espoir pour eux deux... Y en avait-il seulement ? Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, Tetsu commença à se poser les bonnes questions. Les seules qui étaient importantes, dans le fond...


	14. Initiative

**Effectivement Museelo, j'ai pas le souvenir que tu aies déjà parlé si longtemps ! xD. Mais ne t'excuses pas, au contraire c'est gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps !**

**Merci Ayunie, pour ce commentaire et le reste ;)**

**Je dois sérieusement être maso, parce que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, alors que bon sang, j'y décris ni plus ni moins que l'un de mes pires cauchemars à propos du groupe xD (ah, et désolée d'avoir coupé le chapitre ici présent à cet endroit:) )**

**Initiative**

Les jours passèrent encore, et Hyde s'enferma dans un mutisme inquiétant. Il lui arrivait de ne pas trop parler parfois, comme tout le monde bien sûr... Mais là, c'était tout de même inhabituel. Sur scène, il se donnait à fond avec passion, presque colère, dirait-on... Comme si c'était le moyen tout trouvé pour expulser le mal-être qui était le sien. Mais en dehors, il demeurait impassible, faisant le strict minimum. Parfois, le premier mot de la journée qu'il prononçait -ou presque-, c'était le _« bonsoir ! »_ lancé au public, lors de son premier MC. C'était lourd à regarder et à vivre. C'était même oppressant, un peu comme le calme avant la tempête. Comme lorsque l'on sent que ça va finir par péter, mais qu'on ne sait pas où, quand ni comment...

De son côté, Tetsu savait qu'il était allé trop loin. En paroles comme en actes. Rattraper tout cela, ça semblait être peine perdue... Mais il pouvait au moins essayer, non ? C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite encore : essayer. C'était Hyde qui les avait mené là où ils en étaient tout le long, quand on y regardait un peu. Ce comportement que Tetsu avait toujours pris pour de la désinvolture, de l'amusement... Il le comprenait seulement maintenant : ce n'était pas ça, ç'en était même très loin. C'était simplement la façon d'agir de Hyde. Il ne sait pas y faire autrement qu'en tournant tout en dérision, surtout lorsque le moment devenait important. Il avait toujours agi ainsi. Ce n'était peut-être pas terrible, comme comportement, mais ça n'était pas de l'indifférence, et le bassiste en avait pleinement conscience maintenant.

C'est pour cette raison qu'un beau jour, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre finalement, il décida de se lançer. La répétition venait de s'achever plus tôt que prévue car ils étaient rodés, et Hyde s'était déjà éclipsé, comme toujours maintenant. Le leader s'empressa de poser son instrument et il partit le rejoindre. Il le trouva dans une salle de repos, celle-là même où ils avaient tous rapidement déjeuné le midi, avant de commencer.

_Hyde... Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler cinq minutes ?_

_Tu veux me parler ? _releva le chanteur, sur un ton entre l'ironie et la surprise. _Ca pour une nouvelle !_

_S'il te plaît, c'est déjà pas évident..._

_Te donnes pas cette peine, c'est moi qui vais parler. Et à tout le monde, encore._

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Suis-moi... _lança Hyde en l'entraînant dans une autre salle, où Ken et Yukki se détendaient. _Hé, les gars, vous avez cinq minutes ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire._

_On t'écoute, _fit Yukki.

_Voilà... Bon écoutez, je ne sais pas comment dire ça, alors je crois que le mieux, c'est que j'y aille carrément, d'une traite..._

_A toi aussi, il te fait peur ? _Chuchota Ken au batteur.

_Chut !_

Ceci étant, Yukki devait reconnaître que oui, à lui aussi il lui faisait un peu peur. Dans un premier temps, il avait été ravi de le voir prononcer plus de deux mots à la suite et pas d'une voix morne... Mais maintenant, entre sa voix tremblante, son regard invariablement rivé sur le sol et ces quelques mots énigmatiques... Que se passait-il encore ? Le bassiste était resté derrière Hyde et visiblement il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux, d'après son regard perplexe.

_On aura terminé cette tournée d'ici quelques jours... Et ensuite, on n'a pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'on ferait juste après... Alors j'en profite, puisque rien n'est encore planifié. Je voudrais..._

_Oui ?_

_Je voudrais prendre du recul. M'éloigner un peu... _

_Tu... Tu veux dire que tu as prévu quelque chose en solo, c'est ça ? _Demanda Ken sans trop y croire cependant.

_Non ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai rien de particulier en tête pour l'instant._

_Mais... Attends Hyde, j'ai peur de comprendre._

_Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé._

_Mais... T'es pas sérieux ?!_

Le plus rapide à comprendre, sur ce coup là, ce fut Ken. C'était lui qui parlait, lui qui s'était levé et qui avait fait monter les décibels d'un seul coup. Il avait compris ce que 'prendre du recul' voulait dire, dans la bouche de Hyde. Le second fut Yukki, qui comprit uniquement grâce à l'attitude de Ken puisque cela semblait inconcevable, ni plus ni moins. Alors ça y était ? Ce qu'ils avaient tant redouté ces derniers jours était sur le point d'arriver ? Quant au leader, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, plus encore d'effroi que de surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne voulut sortir. Parfois, lorsque l'on est choqué, c'est comme si l'on vivait la scène en simple spectateur, comme si l'on n'en faisait pas partie... Impossible, physiquement impossible de réagir.

Hyde continuait à regarder partout ailleurs sauf dans leur direction, ignorant tant bien que mal la réaction du guitariste, qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il savait que cela allait être dur. Il n'en attendait pas moins, d'ailleurs. Il s'y était préparé, depuis la veille au soir qu'il avait réellement pris sa décision. Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui ferait autant de mal. Il n'avait même pas pu prononcer les mots adéquats, juste faire deviner ce qu'il tentait de dire... Ainsi, il venait de perdre la deuxième chose la plus importante de sa vie. Juste comme ça. Aussi facilement. Normal, en un sens, puisqu'elle était liée à la première...

_Ecoutez, soyons francs. On sait tous qu'actuellement, la situation n'est pas tenable. Je ne parlerai pas pour vous, mais pour moi. Et ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose qui me passera facilement. Vous me connaîssez bien, vous savez que ma carrière est toujours passée avant le reste. Mais cette fois... Si je veux penser à moi, alors je n'ai pas le choix. C'est... trop difficile... _acheva-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante, comme s'il attendait leur bénédiciton.

_Mais... Mais dis quelque chose, toi ! _S'écria Ken, avec un geste de la main en direction de Tetsu.

_Inutile. J'ai pris ma décision, _l'arrêta le chanteur.

_Mais... Et nous ? _Risqua un Yukki assomé.

_Vous... Ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait jamais se revoir. Vous, vous êtes trop importants... Et je dois vous remercier aussi, pour ces derniers jours... Et même pour tout le reste. Avoir vécu cette aventure avec vous, c'était vraiment mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer._

_Arrêtes un peu tes conneries, Hyde ! _S'écria Ken, réellement en colère maintenant. _Je ne peux pas croire que tu nous lâches !_

_Ken-chan, tu dois me comprendre..._

_N'importe quoi ! Aucune chance que j'accepte ça !_

Un coup de pied rageur dans la table et du coup, une tasse brisée par terre accompagnèrent ce cri qui colla des frissons à Hyde. Bien sûr. A sa place, en d'autres circonstances, il aurait réagi de la même façon. Il espèrait qu'avec le temps, ils pourraient tout de même lui pardonner... Mais comme il l'avait dit, maintenant il devait aussi penser à lui. A sa douleur et au moyen de la faire disparaître. Même s'il n'était pas sûr du tout que ce soit la bonne solution. Il se retourna et vit Tetsu derrière lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, sans quoi les choses allaient devenir compliquées... Et toujours en regardant le sol, il murmura :

_Malgré tout... Le plus grand merci, c'est quand même à toi que je le dois. Ca me coûte de dire ça aujourd'hui, mais... rien de tout ça n'aurait été possible sans toi._

_Est-ce que tu vas oui ou non dire quelque chose, Tetsu ? _S'enflamma Ken de nouveau. _Il est sérieux, tu ne le vois pas ?! Ouvres un peu les yeux, merde !_

_C'est inutile, Ken-chan, _fit Hyde.

_Ne pars pas._

Hyde se figea sur place, à l'écoute de ces trois mots. Trois petits mots prononcés entre la supplication et le désespoir, que Tetsu avait murmuré si bas qu'il avait bien failli les louper. Le bassiste le connaîssait assez pour savoir que Hyde n'avait pas pu prendre une décision pareille à la légère. Il l'avait prise après avoir tout examiné et il était du genre à s'y tenir, une fois qu'il s'engageait dans une voie. Il allait partir et cette fois, le ramener serait une chose impossible. Pour autant, il ne trouvait rien qui puisse d'un seul coup, effacer tous leurs problèmes.

_Comment ?_

_Ne pars pas. C'est... _bafouilla Tetsu. _Je suis désolé, je ne trouve aucun bon argument, c'est comme si ce que tu as dit me choquait tellement que je... S'il te plaît, ne pars pas._

_C'est maintenant que tu me retiens ?... Un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ? Et malgré toute l'importance qu'a le groupe pour moi, j'aurais aimé que ce soit en d'autres circonstances, que tu me dises ça._

_C'est maintenant que je le dis. S'il te plaît..._

_On se voit tout à l'heure, pour le show._

Il partit presque en courant, comme si la tension ambiante était en train de l'écraser. Lorsque l'on entreprend quelque chose, il est rare que l'on pense à la fin. Et plus c'est grand, moins on a envie d'y penser. Et si cela arrive, ça fait d'autant plus mal. Et c'était d'autant plus insupportable que cette fin était provoquée par un enchaînement de malentendus et d'actes manqués, qui aujourd'hui leur faisait perdre la voix du groupe. Ken se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, vraissemblablement avec les nerfs en pelote d'épingles :

_Bordel, il m'aurait presque fait pleurer, cet imbécile !_

_Il est sérieux. Ca ne fait aucun doute,_ murmura Yukki.

_J'aurais jamais pensé... C'est la toute première fois que je le vois renoncer._

_On a tous nos limites..._

_Oh s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie de le prendre avec philosophie._

_J'arrive pas à imaginer... _renchérit Yukki. _C'est notre dernière tournée, alors ?_

_Tais-toi ! _S'écria Tetsu d'un coup, à tel point qu'il les fit sursauter._Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Ca n'arrivera pas !_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu espèrais ? _Hurla Ken plus fort que lui. _Il s'est toujours fait passer pour un roc, mais ce n'est qu'un gosse ! On le sait tous, toi le premier ! Tu as sérieusement cru qu'il pourrait rester à bosser à deux mètres de toi plus de dix heures par jour sans rien ressentir ? Et toi, tu croyais y arriver également ? _Ajouta-t-il en l'attrapant par le col. _Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te..._

_Moi, je te retiens,_ l'arrêta durement Yukki. _Ca suffit, hein._

_Et où est-ce que tu vas ?! _Fit Ken en voyant leur leader s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

_A ton avis ? _Lui répondit Yukki en souriant. _Ce n'est pas terminé, je te l'avais dit._

_Ces deux là vont me faire mourir, avec leurs conneries, _grogna le guitariste.

_Grand sensible, vas..._

Hyde avait déjà quitté les lieux. Il s'était fait reconduire à l'hôtel, où il attendrait la dernière minute pour les rejoindre, le soir venu. Le bassiste ne fut pas long à s'y rendre également. Le sang battait violemment à ses tempes, comme si tout cela commençait à faire beaucoup... Il allait falloir arrêter les frais. Une fois arrivé, il tambourina à la porte de la chambre du chanteur, sans succès. Forcément, il devait être la dernière personne que Hyde avait envie de voir... Mais il insista :

_Hyde ! Hyde, ouvres !_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _Fit le chanteur, apparaîssant tout à coup derrière lui.

_Oh je... Je croyais que tu étais à l'intérieur._

_Visiblement non, _lança-t-il en cherchant sa carte d'accès._ Voilà, c'est ouvert. Satisfait ?_

_Je peux entrer ?_

_Ecoutes, je ne voudrais pas être désagréable, mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir pour l'instant._

_Je comprends ça... Mais s'il te plaît, je dois te parler. _

_C'est amusant, ça. Moi la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, tu m'as envoyé promener. Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison de t'écouter._

_Parce que tu es plus intelligent que moi, _lança Tetsu en entrant, refermant la porte derrière lui.

_Si tu crois que ça va..._

_C'est vrai. Je suis stupide. Stupide et peureux. Et lâche aussi._

_Désolé, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire. _

_Tu as raison. J'ai préféré... Je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter, alors même que tu me disais la vérité. J'ai utilisé un prétexte pour tout arrêter. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais ça._

_Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre... C'est quoi ce revirement soudain ?_

_Megumi-chan. Je l'ai appellé, tu sais. Elle m'a tout raconté._

_Je vois. Et elle, tu l'as cru ? _Lança le chanteur, amer. _C'est agréable..._

_Je ne vais pas te demander pardon , parce que je ne le mérite pas. Mais je ferai tout ce que tu voudras..._

_Tout, vraiment ? Alors la porte est là, et refermes-là bien en partant, _lança Hyde sur le ton le plus froid qu'il put.

_Tu ne songes quand même pas à réellement partir ? _Murmura Tetsu, désespéré.

_Alors c'est pour ça, tout ce cirque ? _S'exclama Hyde._Tu t'es fait sonner les cloches par les autres et tu viens récupérer ton chanteur ! Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi !_

_C'est... C'est toi que je veux récupérer._

Malgré la froideur qu'il tentait d'afficher, Hyde ne put conserver ce masque à l'entente de ces mots. Comme tout à l'heure, alors qu'il tentait d'être ferme et que Tetsu avait simplement dit _« ne pars pas »_... Dieu sait qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre cela. Mais maintenant, après tout ce temps, cela semblait tellement surréaliste... Il venait à peine de perdre tout espoir de réconciliation, de tout laisser tomber, et on lu ifaisait miroiter une possible résolution de tout ? Un peu dur à avaler, tout de même.

_J'ai dû mal comprendre..._

_Je ne devrais pas, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait, mais... _

_C'est trop facile, Tetsu. Tu me traites mal, tu m'ignores et m'insultes, et surtout tu préfères te barrer plutôt que de me parler, et je devrais rappliquer quand tu siffles ? _S'énerva le chanteur, à deux doigts de le flanquer à la porte.

_Tu es fier, donc ça ne m'étonne pas... _continua Tetsu, presque hystérique tant il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le récupérer. _D'ailleurs à ta place, je serai comme ça aussi, je suppose... Mais si tu pars, c'est parce que la situation est trop lourde, pas vrai ? Parce que tu..._

_Ecoutes Tetsu, _commença le chanteur en s'efforçant d'être calme, _je suis content que tu saches que je n'ai rien fait. Vraiment. Et si ça peut t'aider, dis-toi que j'ai mes torts, moi aussi. Mais là, je fais exactement ce que tu m'as demandé de faire : je tourne la page. C'est toi qui avais raison, dans le fond. Où ça nous mène, tout ça ?... Qu'est-ce que va faire ?... Ce genre de questions, on a fini de se les poser..._

_Maintenant, c'est différent... Tu sais comme moi que la même situation qui se présente deux fois, elle ne se gère pas pareil selon le moment où elle arrive. Y a des années de ça, on ne voyait pas comment faire... C'est allé si vite entre nous qu'on ne savait pas comment agir... Mais aujourd'hui, on peut trouver le moyen... Les choses ont évolué._

_..._

_Je sais que c'est trop facile, que je devrais pas être là, à te demander ça après t'avoir traité de cette façon. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Tu disais que je n'étais pas combattif... J'essaie de te prouver le contraire. Je peux changer. Je peux être plus fort, plus courageux... Tout ce que tu voudras. Laisses-moi une chance._

Etait-ce parce qu'il parlait trop vite, ou est-ce que Hyde était trop las de tout ça ? Il n'en savait rien, mais toujours est-il qu'il ne comprenait rien de rien. Durant des jours, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre ne serait-ce que le quart de tout ce que Tetsu lui déballait maintenant... Il avait peine à en croire ses oreilles. Pourtant... Le visage de Tetsu, ses yeux plein de larmes, sa voix brisée... Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Et s'il l'était, est-ce que ça justifiait de passer l'éponge sur toutes les erreurs ? Mais c'était Tetsu tout craché, ça. Il encaissait, encaissait, gardait pour lui ses craintes par peur de gêner, et au final il faisait n'importe quoi. C'était quelque chose qui n'était pas un défaut irrémédiable en soi, du moins pas tant que l'on est amis... Mais arrivé à un certain niveau dans une relation, ça pouvait poser un problème... Même si question communication, Hyde reconnaîssait qu'il n'avait pas de leçons à donner.

_Je crois que le pire... C'est que toutes tes craintes... Elles n'étaient pas idiotes... Mais tu as préféré me les cacher et exploser un beau jour. Je te faisais si peur que ça ? _Demanda-t-il, plus doucement.

_Non ! Enfin si, en un sens... Ca me faisait peur... Plus ça allait, plus je voyais que je dépendais de toi... Tu ne semblais rien prendre au sérieux alors que moi, très vite, je suis tombé très amoureux de toi. Tu comprends ? Si jamais je t'ennuyais avec mes questions sans cesse, et que tu te lassais ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, si jamais tu..._

_Une petite minute. Tu veux bien répéter ce que tu disais à l'instant ?_

_Ben que je... Oh. Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul..._

_Et il s'excuse... _soupira Hyde.

C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait, la seule fois où Hyde ne l'avait pas arrêté. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'empêchait de dire cela, avant ? Aujourd'hui, il ne voyait plus de bonne raison... Il aurait dû le laisser faire, et lui dire aussi. Et plus le montrer, tant qu'il en était encore temps. Depuis la veille, et même depuis plusieurs jours, Hyde s'exerçait à s'endurcir. Il avait tenté de reléguer le chapitre Tetsu au rang de souvenir, de se montrer indifférent, de faire avec... Et franchement, il avait même cru ça possible. Il se disait qu'avec le temps, en arrêtant de travailler avec lui, il y arriverait. Et voilà que Tetsu choisissait pile ce moment pour tout remettre en question et lui demander une autre chance alors qu'ils avaient lamentablement bousillé la première... Sauf si l'on considérait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été un couple. Et pendant qu'il se demandait comment réagir, Hyde découvrait la joie incomparable que cela procure, lorsque l'on entend quelques mots que l'on croyait sans importance. Même maintenant que c'était fini, même après les choses horribles échangées, c'était à vous coller des palpitations.

Les gens timides, pudiques, peu sûrs d'eux et autres adjectifs du même genre, ont souvent ceci d'amusant : il suffit de les lancer un peu, comme un gamin qui apprendrait à faire du vélo sans les petites roues, et une fois qu'ils sont partis, ils y arrivent bien tous seuls. Tetsu n'en était qu'au début. Il n'avait pas vraiment de plan, de phrases toutes faites et il en savait même pas s'il avait sa chance. Mais il décida de la provoquer un peu.


	15. Une seconde chance

**Mon Dieu les gens, je suis retombée dans mes petits défauts et comme ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait un chapitre dans ce genre là, j'y suis allée à fond les ballons, je vous préviens ! xD. **

**Une seconde chance**

Ca n'aurait été que justice, que Hyde le vire sans ménagement de sa chambre et tire un trait définitif sur tout ça. Certains auraient même trouvé ça logique. Mais la logique, on ne peut pas dire que ça les étouffait beaucoup, en même temps. Et puis... C'était Tetsu. Il le lui avait dit à quelques reprises, par le passé : Tetsu n'en avait absolument pas conscience, mais il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, faire n'importe quoi, Hyde l'aurait suivi. Même quand ça semblait bizarre ou difficile à faire, si Tetsu le disait, alors c'est que ça devait pouvoir se faire. Il avait conscience de ce potentiel et il l'exploitait dans sa vie professionnelle... Mais dans sa vie privée, rien à voir. Pourtant, il était le même, alors qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Toujours est-il que Hyde céda. Il s'assit et abandonna l'idée de le virer de là. Il ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, mais il lui laisserait sa chance. Parce que c'était Tetsu.

_Bon... Et maintenant on fait quoi ?_

_Tu pourrais... Me raconter... _commença le bassiste, soulagé de voir qu'il avait marqué un point.

_Te raconter quoi ?_

_Ta version des faits._

_Megumi t'a tout dit ? Tu veux comparer ?_

_Je veux l'entendre par toi... Et pouvoir te dire que je te crois, quand tu auras fini._

_Et tu penses que ça changera quelque chose ?_

_Du tout. Mais je veux le faire... Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose._

Hyde soupira. Et il accéda à sa requête. Ce fut vite vu, car en fin de compte, il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire. Juste préciser combien il appréciait Megumi et surtout, combien elle avait rendu les choses faciles. Préciser aussi qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle comptait faire maintenant, mais que si les choses devaient mal se passer pour elle, il la soutiendrait. Parce que c'était la moindre des choses. C'était clair, net et précis. Et sincère aussi. En entendant cela, bien qu'il connaîsse l'histoire maintenant, Tetsu culpabilisa de plus belle.

_Je suis... tellement désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. A l'hôpital, quand je l'ai entendu... C'était comme si... Imagines que tu redoutes quelque chose. Ca vire à l'obsession. Et ça finit par arriver. C'est ça. J'ai toujours redouté ce moment où à force de vivre avec elle, à force d'avoir cette vie normale et d'être avec quelqu'un de bien, tu finisses par ne vouloir qu'elle. Quand j'ai cru que c'était arrivé, j'ai perdu les pédales._

_Mais c'est révélateur du plus grand problème qu'on ait eu. Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Le garder pour toi comme ça... Je me suis toujours vanté d'avoir toute ta confiance, toi qui est d'une nature prudente. Je vois aujourd'hui que c'était loin d'être le cas..._

_Tu avais toute ma confiance quand nous étions amis. Mais après..._

_Après quoi ? _Insista Hyde. _Je suis le même ! Il y a 17 ans, il y a 10 ans et là maintenant, je suis le même !_

_Pas à mes yeux. Tu es devenu quelqu'un que j'avais peur de perdre, _affirma Tetsu en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Alors tu m'as largué. Jolie stratégie._

_Ca me faisait mal, tu sais..._

_Je te demande pardon ?_

_A chaque fois. Systématiquement, depuis des années... A chaque fois que je voulais le dire..._

_Mais de quoi tu me parles ?_

_Quand je voulais te dire ce que tu représentais pour moi, quel que soit le moment, tu m'arrêtais ou tu plaisantais. Toujours. Je comprenais pourquoi, ou du moins je le croyais... Mais à chaque fois, c'était douloureux. Comme si tu ne voulais pas me laisser le dire, parce que tu aurais été incapable de me renvoyer ces mots. Parce que toi, tu ne le pensais pas._

_C'est... C'est ce que tu croyais ? _Bafouilla Hyde, touché.

_Qu'est-ce que je pouvais croire d'autre ?_

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait croire d'autre, dans le fond ? Il y a des choses qui doivent être dites. Que l'on trouve ça ridicule ou pas, il n'empêche que lorsqu'on voit ce que ça avait donné pour eux... Pas étonnant que ça ait creusé le gouffre. Cela faisait du bien à Tetsu de dire ça. Révéler ce qu'il lui avait toujours caché, combien il aspirait à une relation plus saine sans oser le dire... Ca aurait dû être fait avant, mais il était convaincu qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Absolument pas. Lui, il avait décidé de rompre pour un tas de raisons, mais pas parce qu'il se fichait de lui. Hyde était pareil aujourd'hui. Il ne lui disait pas oui parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais parce qu'il en voulait pas être blessé de nouveau. Tetsu en était sûr. Alors il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

_Trop nul, _marmonna Hyde.

_Je sais..._

_Pas toi. Moi. La situation. J'en ai ma claque._

_C'est ce que j'ai dit..._

_Oui. Tu étais à bout. Tu commences à vieillir, à vouloir te ranger un peu et tu es dans une relation dont tu sais qu'elle n'ira nul part,_ réalisa Hyde._ Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça._

_Je ferai n'importe quoi pour arranger les choses..._

_C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, malheureusement. Et d'ailleurs, tout n'est pas de ta faute, loin de là. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à une chose que tu as dites..._

_Quoi ?_

_« On a essayé et ça n'a pas marché ». Ca arrive, pas vrai ? C'est que ça ne devait pas se faire. C'est ce que tu disais._

_Ce n'est pas ce que je pense._

_On devrait y aller, _lança Hyde, de plus en plus troublé. _On a un concert sur le feu et il faut encore passer à l'habillage et au maquillage. _

_Hyde, tu sais quelle a été ma plus grosse erreur ? J'ai fuis. Tu me l'a reproché, Ken-chan aussi et aujourd'hui je sais bien que je n'ai fait que ça. Alors laisses moi te dire ceci : quitter le groupe, oublier tout ça, c'est la même chose. C'est juste fuir. Et tu parles à un expert en la matière, crois-moi, _fit-il avec un rire nerveux.

_Je sais._

_Alors ?_

_Alors je n'ai pas dit que j'était plus courageux qu'un autre._

_Une chance. Laisse-moi... _insista-t-il. _Enfin, laisse-nous une chance. _

_Admettons. Et si ça ne marche pas ? Si on finit par se laisser bouffer par nos angoisses et par le 'qu'en dira-t-on' ?_

_On va commencer par se parler un peu plus, et prêter un peu moins attention aux autres. Après tout, on les emmerde ! Non ?_

Ca n'était absolument pas le genre de Tetsu, de parler comme cela. Hyde éclata de rire spontanément. Le sage et tranquille Tetsu qui 'emmerdait' tout le monde ? Une vraie révolution, dites donc ! Son rire fut contagieux, il redonna le sourire à Tetsu, qui se sentit tout près d'y arriver. A la limite, maintenant il n' yavait plus que la fierté, qui restait encore entre eux. Hyde se reprit et lui lança, en réponse à ses mots :

_Tu as vu Sakura-chan récemment, toi ?_

_Hein ?_

_Non, rien. Je ne sais pas trop si... _se reprit-il, hésitant. _J'aurais du mal à supporter que tu me rejettes à nouveau._

_Voilà ce que je propose : après le live, toi et moi. _

_D'accord, mais pour faire quoi ?_

_Surprise. _

_Je... Je ne sais pas trop..._

Comme il se le disait un peu plus tôt : c'était Tetsu. Et il n'avait jamais pu refuser quelques chose à Tetsu. Et dire que le bassiste croyait fermement dépendre de lui, alors que c'était complètement l'inverse. Ca avait toujours été le cas. Hyde faisait quelque chose pour lui, ou en fonction de lui, parce qu'il ne savait pas lui dire non. Les bonnes habitudes semblaient revenir à la charge puisque comme un fait exprès, Tetsu sourit timidement. De ce sourire discret et embarrassé auquel Hyde n'avait jamais pu rester impassible... Et ça acheva de le décider :

_D'accord._

_Un indice : c'est quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais fait._

_C'est large, ça..._

_Oui. A tout à l'heure._

Une fois dans le couloir, Tetsu se remit en mode travail, et il s'empressa d'aller se préparer. Il y alla avec entrain. Parce que si rien n'était joué, c'était tout de même en bonne voie. C'est Ken qui avait raison : tout est répérable, dans le fond, pour peu que l'on s'en donne un peu les moyens. Et là, c'était Hyde qui était en jeu, ça avait donc de quoi le motiver. Ils avaient changé, la situation aussi, et maintenant ils y feraient face avec un peu plus de maturité. Cette fois, si Hyde cédait, ça marcherait.

Il y en a deux qui ne comprirent rien du tout, mais vraiment rien de rien ce soit là, ce furent Ken et Yukki. D'abord ils virent revenir leur leader qui semblait s'être transformé en fusée humaine. Le retour du leader autoritaire, qui donnait ses directives et était sur le dos de tout le monde. Quelle mouche le piquait ? Et puis après, leur chanteur avec un visage détendu, qui discutait avec le staff et se préparait tranquillement. Pourtant, ils ne se parlèrent pas spécialement tous les deux, donc est-ce qu'on pouvait considérer qu'ils étaient réconciliés, ou bien juste défoncés ? Ce fut Ken qui posa cette question à son camarade, qui lui s'en posait une autre, juste un léger détail : et pour le groupe alors ? Il allait se passer quoi, finalement ?

Le concert se passa dans une ambiance un peu meilleure, sans rien de particulier à noter. En réalité, ce soit là et que le public leur pardonne, mais Hyde et Tetsu attendaient la fin avec impatience. L'un se demandant ce que l'autre manigançait, et le second priant pour que ça marche. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin après s'être changés, dans un taxi non loin de la salle, où Hyde demanda en cours de route :

_Et où on va ?_

_Pas très loin. D'ailleurs on arrive. T'as faim ?_

_Un restau ? Hé attends, c'est fermé, _remarqua Hyde, une fois devant la porte.

_Non non._

_Ben écoutes, il est à peine 23h et c'est tout noir... _

_Il est fermé normalement ce soir, mais pas pour nous,_ expliqua le bassiste, tout content de lui._ J'ai... des relations._

_Tu as..._

_J'ai jamais fait de caprices. Faut bien commencer un jour._

_Tu vas passer pour un sale gosse, _lança Hyde, amusé.

_Tant pis._

Bon, ça avait été fait à la vas-vite, avec quelques coups de fil juste avant le show, mais à la limite le plus important n'était pas là. Il fallait juste parler, conclure cette histoire. Ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait : parler d'eux. Le cadre, c'était joindre l'utile à l'agréable, mais ça aurait pu se faire n'importe où, en fin de compte. Hyde but une gorgée de vin, ça ne serait pas de trop ce soir, et il remarqua presque pour lui-même :

_J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir te reparler un jour sans ressentir de la colère ou de la tristesse._

_Bienvenue au club._

_On a fait n'importe quoi, non ? _Remarqua le chanteur avec un rire nerveux.

_Tu peux le dire._

_Je me demande quand ça a commencé à déraper..._

_Si tu veux mon avis, c'est dans le lit de Ken-chan._

_Tu veux dire qu'on aurait dû rester amis ?_

_J'en sais rien... On se serait sans doute jamais pris la tête comme ça, _fit Tetsu objectivement.

_Mais on n'aurait jamais vécu tout ça..._

_Là tu marques un point, répliqua le bassiste, _content qu'il le dise.

Et d'ailleurs... Il allait se déshydrater dangereusement, tant il hésitait à se lancer, mais... Il l'avait amené pour cela, non ? S'ils ne parlaient pas maintenant, alors c'était inutile de se donner du mal pour recoller les morceaux. Il y a des moments dans la vie, assez rares il faut le reconnaître, où rie nd'autre ne compte que ce qu'on a sous les yeux. Tout ce qui nous gâche la vie ou qui représenterait un risque en temps normal, ça n'existe plus. Ca reviendra peut-être d'ici 5 minutes, mais juste sur le moment, il n'y a rien d'autre. Autant profiter de ce moment. Tetsu inspira profondément et se lança, non sans se sentir rougir et perdre un peu ses moyens :

_Te connaître, je croyais que c'était la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivé. C'est juste la deuxième._

_Tetsu, qu'est-ce que tu..._

_C'est sortir avec toi, en fait. Je ne suis pas doué pour ça,_ bafouilla-t-il d'une traite._ Je suis nul dans ce genre de moments. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je bafouille et là en plus, j'ai une de ces trouilles... Mais je voudrais bien te demander une faveur._

_Euh... quoi ? _Fit Hyde, sentant que de toute façon, il avait cédé depuis un moment déjà.

_Ne m'arrêtes pas quand je te dis que je t'aime. C'est pas grave, si tu ne dis pas 'moi aussi'. Au fond, je m'en fiche. Juste..._

_Moi aussi._

Le pauvre Tetsu, qui assurait avoir changé -et qu'il l'avait jolimment prouvé d'ailleurs-, était pourtant toujours le même sur un point déjà : un peu émotif. Il dû rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et se dominer pour ne pas pleurer comme le dernier des grands sensibles -qu'il était sûrement-. Il n'en espèrait même pas tant, alors dire combien cela lui fit chaud au coeur, ça aurait été encore en-dessous de la vérité. Il se leva, contourna la table et le regarda comme un déshydraté qui aurait enfin trouvé de l'eau. Il posa avec hâte ses lèvres sur les siennes, redécouvrant ainsi cette sensation à nulle autre pareille et qui lui avait manqué encore plus que ce qu'il croyait. La main de Hyde se posa délicatement sur sa joue puis derrière sa nuque, pour approfondir ce baiser d'une signification particulière. Dès l'instant où Tetsu était venu dans sa chambre ce soir là, quelque part, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer les indifférents. Il ne l'était pas, ne l'avait jamais été et ça n'était pas près de changer.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je sais, je sais, y manquait que les pétales de rose et un peu plus de guimauve pour la route peut-être, sans compter les violons... J'espère ne pas être allée trop loin dans le niais, mais honnêtement, pour parler franchement... C'est tellement bon, je ne vous le cache pas !! xD**


	16. Le cours des choses

**Wow je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre vous ait plu ! Guimauve powaaa ! Après tout, ils l'ont bien mérité après tout ce fouilli ! Et c'est pas terminé :)...**

**Le cours des choses**

Le repas était froid maintenant, mais bizarrement, la faim n'était pas le sentiment dominant dans cet endroit. Il y avait trop d'excitation, de surprise, d'amour d'un côté comme de l'autre, pour que des sentiments banals entrent en ligne de compte. Ils semblaient peu à peu redescendre sur terre et alors que chacun appréhendait cet espèce de retour, de prise de conscience qui gâcherait la chose... Il n'en fut rien. Tetsu se sentait serein, et il ne l'avait pas été depuis un bon bout de temps. Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà été une fois, d'ailleurs ? Il l'aimait assez pour se sentir capable de réussir là où ils avaient failli il y avait des années de cela, en choisissant une solution de repli. Cette fois, ce serait plus simple. C'était une certitude.

Ils terminèrent tranquillement leur repas dans un silence seulement troublé par le bruit des couverts. On aurait pu penser qu'ils avaient des tas de choses à se dire, mais sur le coup, non. C'était juste profiter de la présence de l'autre. Ces derniers temps, elle était douloureuse, difficilement supportable. La simple vision de l'autre était un déchirement. Alors maintenant que c'était juste un vrai bonheur de se voir sans se détester ni souffrir, ils prenaient le temps d'apprécier. Et de temps en temps, leurs mains se rejoignaient sur la table, parce que c'était suffisant. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, et en même temps c'était complètement autre chose. Semblable parce que la rancoeur avait fondu comme la neige au soleil, c'était déjà un mauvais souvenir... Et différent parce que c'était la première fois que des gestes tendres et désintéressés étaient explicites et acceptés, désirés.

Le silence fut troublé par la sonnerie de portable de Tetsu, alors qu'ils avaient terminé. Il s'agaça de ce son disgracieux qui venait plus gêner qu'autre chose. Mais quand il vit que c'était Ken qui appellait, alors il décrocha bien sûr :

_Oui ?_

_Salut Tetsu... Euh bon écoute... Ca ne me regarde pas mais... Yukkie et moi, on se demandait si..._

_Oui ?_

_'Vas pas croire que ça nous intéresse et d'ailleurs c'est Yukkie qui... _hésita le guitariste, visiblement cherchant ses mots. _Enfin on se demandait si vous étiez en train de vous entretuer ou... ?_

_C'est pas vrai, on a été si terribles que ça ?_

Tetsu eut un petit rire entre l'amusement et la gêne, réalisant le boulet qu'il avait dû être ces derniers temps pour eux... Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on entendait de l'inquiétude et de la réserve dans la voix de leur guitariste. Il marchait vraiment sur des oeufs. Il est vrai que vue l'ambiance récente, les savoir seuls tous les deux Dieu sait où, ça avait de quoi attiser les craintes de Ken... D'ailleurs il le prouva :

_Ben oui... On ne sait pas où vous êtes et pour te parler franchement, j'ai pas envie de ramasser les bouts de viande si jamais..._

_Tu peux te rassurer... Ca va... _fit doucement Tetsu en regardant Hyde. _Bien. Très bien, même._

_Bon. Cool._

_Je crois... que j'ai des excuses à formuler. Vous êtes fatigués ou est-ce qu'un verre vous tente ?_

_Ouais... _acquiesça Ken, perplexe quant au comportement tout neuf de son leader. _Je vais réveiller Yukki._

_Il dort ? Alors c'est toi qui... ! _

_J'entends pas. Au bar au coin de la rue où est notre hôtel ! A tout de suite !_

_Quel numéro... _murmura Tetsu avec affection, une fois le téléphone raccroché. _Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas demandé, peut-être que tu n'avais pas envie de ..._

_Si, au contraire, _le rassura Hyde._ L'ambiance a été tellement pourrie ces temps-ci... J'ai besoin de nous voir tous les quatre, normalement._

_Moi aussi, je t'avouerai, _soupira Tetsu, qui accusait le coup de toutes ces émotions.

Ils se levèrent, à la fois enjoués à l'idée de retrouver leurs amis et de boucler ainsi la boucle, de repartir sur de bonnes bases... et frustrés un peu, aussi, que ce temsp où ils étaient tous les deux soit terminé, déjà... Mais quelque chose dit à Hyde que dorénavant, ces moments là se répèteraient souvent... En remettant son manteau, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à certains moments récents, assez durs pour lui... Ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment relégués au rang de souvenirs, c'est pourquoi il demanda, hésitant :

_Tu es sûr de ce qure tu veux Tet-chan ?_

_Je comprends que tu en doutes... et ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais je te convaincrai. Je suis sûr,_ assura le bassiste._ Absolument certain._

_Et tu prévoies quoi pour la suite des évènements ?_

_Quand on sera rentrés... Il faut voir ça avec Megumi-chan. Il faut prendre en compte ce qu'elle désire._

_Je pense que ses désirs coïncideront avec les notres, _remarqua Hyde, tout sourire.

_Mon petit doigt me dit que oui._

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent le point de rendez-vous où Ken et Yukki étaient déjà là, à les attendre. Pas besoin d'être un détective hors pair pour constater un changement. Hyde et Tetsu marchait côte à côté, le visage détendu et souriant. Avec ce regard bizarre que l'on a précisément lorsqu'on se sent aimé, que c'est tout frais. Chacun réagit à sa manière, lorsqu'il est surpris. Yukki sourit discrètement. Ken par contre, reprit son rôle de commentateur :

_Alors... Sérieux ? _S'exclama-t-il, son regard glissant de l'un à l'autre. _Est-ce que je suis en plein mirage, ou..._

_Nan._

_Oh bon sang ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un de ces poids en moins !_

_C'est pas toi qui sort avec eux, andouille !_ S'exclama Yukki en le tapant sur la tête.

_Ben pas loin, je vais te dire... Vu comme j'ai ouvert le bureau des pleurs, que ce soit avec l'un ou l'autre..._

_Désolé pour ça, _murmura Tetsu, gêné.

_Oui, vraiment, _renchérit Hyde. _Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça vous affecte, mais c'était..._

_Yukkie mon cher, à toi le privilège de le dire, _fit Ken avec désinvolture.

_Merci bien. Ca nous a affecté parce qu'on vous aime bien, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué. Et maintenant, j'en conclue que c'est bon, et que Ken-kun me doit de l'argent._

_Vous avez parié sur nous ? _S'étrangla Tetsu.

_Hé ! Tant qu'à vivre un drame, autant se faire de l'argent avec !_

_Y a des choses qui ne changent pas... _soupira Hyde.

_Bon, _fit tout à coup Ken,_ maintenant que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, je peux l'ouvrir : dans mon lit, bande de pervers ! Dans mon lit, pendant que j'étais un étage en-dessous ! Vous ne doutez de rien, vous !_

_On étaient un peu bourrés... _s'excusa Tetsu en regardant ailleurs.

_Ah t'as raison, alors comme ça, ça va ! Misère... _

_C'est une sacrée anecdote... _remarqua Yukki, mort de rire.

_Je t'en foutrais, de l'anecdote..._

Lorsque la soirée s'acheva, une heure après, chacun commençait à fatiguer. Un concert auquel on ajoute tant de bouleversements, c'était un peu trop, même pour des nerfs solides. Et il fallait tout de même dormir un peu. Yukki, qui ne disait plus rien depuis un moment mais qui semblait penser à quelque chose, prit la parole dans l'ascenseur qui les amenait à leur étage :

_Dites... Je ne pourrai pas fermer l'oeil si je ne demande pas, alors... Hyde-chan, tu... Tu ne vas nul part, hein ?_

Evidemment, la réponse pouvait aller de soi maintenant, vu le retournement de situation... Mais lorsque Hyde avait déclaré vouloir poursuivre sa route seul -définitivement cette fois, pas sous forme de parenthèses-, la nouvelle avait littéralement assomé Ken et Yukki. Et le batteur avait alors réalisé qu'il tenait encore plus à tout cela que ce qu'il croyait. Bien plus. Il ne serait pas tranquille sans l'avoir entendu de vive voix. Hyde parut attristé. Il avait été un peu égoïste sur ce coup là, même si il y a quelques heures encore, il ne voyait pas d'autre alternative. Il tapota l'épaule de Yukki en guise d'excuse.

_Non. Bien sûr que non, Yukki-chan. Je ne le ferai pas et je suis désolé. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde... Mais c'est différent maintenant alors si ça ne vous dérange pas de m'avoir sur le dos encore un moment..._

_Hyde-chan, que les choses changent c'est très bien, j'en suis ravi ! Mais là je vois Yukkie à pas grand chose de verser sa larme et là je dis stop ! Si tu nous en fais un sentimental, c'est trop de changements pour moi ! _s'écria Ken, venant ainsi à la rescousse du batteur, qui le remercia d'un clin d'oeil.

Arrivés à l'étage en question, chacun se souhaita une bonen nuit -et pour une fois, ce souhait serait normalement une réalité, il n'y avait plus de raisons...-. Hyde et Tetsu occupaient deux chambres presque face à face, qu'ils ouvrirent lentement, chacun semblant penser à quelque chose, sans toutefois oser le dire à voix haute...

_Alors... Bonne nuit ? _Fit Hyde, l'air de rien.

_Oh ben... Oui. Toi aussi._

_A demain._

_Voilà._

_Tetchan... Je pourrai... dormir avec toi ?_

_Ce serait génial..._

Recommencer à zéro comporte aussi ce genre de moments un peu idiots. Ceux où avant, on agissait naturellement mais aujourd'hui, on ne sait plus trop comment s'y prendre... Visiblement, ce n'était pas trop tôt puisque Tetsu avait accepté à peine Hyde avait-il formulé sa requête. Et il ne le regrettait puisqu'il eut bientôt le plaisir incomparable de se blottir contre lui sous les couvertures. C'était encore un hôtel, et ça, ils en avait connu un paquet... Mais ce n'était plus pareil cette fois. c'est sans doute pour cela que cette étreinte fut si agréable... Hyde prit appui sur ses avants-bras pour contempler Tetsu, allongé sur le dos, avec ce genre de regards qui donnent envie aux célibataires d'être détaillés ainsi, un jour... Il l'embrassait par petites touches, régulièrement. Et quand il ne le faisait pas, il caressait ses bras ou son visage, avec une telle douceur que Tetsu se demanda un instant s'il ne rêvait pas.

_T'avais pas dit 'dormir' ? _Le taquina-t-il.

_Oh, mais ce mot peut avoir plein de sens..._

_Tiens donc. Tu m'en donnes un, par exemple ?_

_Je t'explique..._

Le retour du Hyde tentateur. Si les choses changent, certaines par contre ne bougent pas. Ca devait être écrit, que Hyde serait toujours celui qui provoquerait ce genre de moments. Cela faisait partie de leur relation, finalement, alors ça n'était pas gênant. C'était même normal. Et le voit si taquin et avec un regard laissant deviner ses intentions, Tetsu eut la preuve, si besoin était, que c'était reparti. Pour de bon. Qu'est-ce que tout cela avait pu lui manquer...

_Intéressante vision des choses... _commenta-t-il entre deux baisers.

_Et t'as encore rien vu._

_C'est comme si rien n'avait changé.._

_Mais en réalité si. Tu le sais , non ? _Murmura Hyde en approchant sa bouche de son oreille. _Par exemple... Je t'aime..._

C'était encore mieux qu'un 'moi aussi', à n'en pas douter. Aucune comparaison possible. Tetsu se trouva un peu bête, mais il fallit de nouveau craquer. Entendre cela, c'était mieux que ce qu'il avait pu se représenter... Et au cas où il avait du mal à y croire, Hyde semblait bien parti pour le lui monter... Le chanteur prit son temps, cette fois. il lui retira ses vêtements un à un en dominant son impatience, contemplant soigneusement ce qu'il avait perdu pendant un temps... Il avait compris maintenant, comment fonctionnait Tetsu et de quoi il avait besoin. Et cette perspective le gonflait à bloc pour l'avenir qu'il n'avait absolument pas peur de rencontrer maintenant.

Le temps d'y penser, et il était déjà débarrassé de son pantalon à son tour, la main de Tetsu entamant de lents mouvements de vas et viens sur son sexe tendu. Lui qui voulait prendre son temps, il dû revoir ses projets... C'était comme s'il ne l'avait plus touché depuis une éternité. C'était le cas, non ? Alors le simple fait de l'avoir sous lui, de savoir que d'ici quelques minutes ils ne feraient plus qu'un, c'était une perspective plus que plaisante... Tetsu accéléra les mouvements de sa main au fur et à mesure et à la façon dont les bras de Hyde en appui au-dessus de lui, tremblaient, il put voir qu'il devrait prendre plus souvent des initiatives telle que celle-ci... Cette fois, Hyde cèderait avant lui, pensa-t-il en se réjouissant. Et effectivement, ce fut le chanteur qui avoua ne plus pouvoir attendre. Petite victoire pour le bassiste, puisqu'à une ou deux secondes près, il aurait précipité les choses à son tour.

A force d'observer Hyde depuis toutes ces années, il avait dû retenir quelques notions de taquinerie -de torture, aurait dit Hyde en plaisantant-... Cela commença par ses caresses qu'il arrêtait toujours avant d'aller trop loin, comme s'il voulait vraiment pousser Hyde à bout... Et cela continua lorsqu'il se chargea de mettre le préservatif sur l'érection de son amant, en prenant tout son temps, ses mains s'égarant au passage sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

_Tet-chan, tu es horrible avec moi..._

_Comme si ça te déplaîsait,_ fanfaronna-t-il, notant avec bonheur le retour de son habituel surnom.

Avec un regard provoquant qu'il ne lui connaîssait pas, Hyde vit son amant s'emparer de ses doigts pour les lécher langoureusement, donnant ainsi le ton de la suite. Le chanteur le prépara rapidement et le pénétra avec bonheur. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, mais ce temps fut inutile : Tetsu s'en rappellait. Lorsque Hyde donna ses premiers coups de rein, Tetsu crut sincèrement qu'il allait lâcher prise au bout de deux minutes. Ca lui avait tant manqué. Qu'il s'agisse de l'acte en lui-même ou de chacun des détails qui le ponctuait, c'était indescriptible. Et en même temps, il lui semblait que c'était hier que tout avait commencé. Etrange sensation... Il s'agrippa tant et si bien à ses épaules que la peau du chanteur fut parcourue de griffures légères... Bientôt, Hyde redoubla d'ardeur, les gémissements de son amant l'excitant à chaque fois un peu plus. Une petite douleur aux épaules lui indiqua que Tetsu était au bord de l'explosion. Leurs corps imbriqués allèrent à un rythme de plus en plus effrené, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme leur fasse lâcher prise et les laisse halentants et désorientés l'espace d'un bref instant. Cela aurait dû durer plus longtemps, Hyde aurait voulu l'aimer tout le reste de la nuit, mais leurs corps semblaient satisfaits, eux... alors il n'oublia pas de lui caresser tendrement la joue, geste inévitable, et de le serrer contre lui, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.


	17. Accord parfait

**J'ai mis longtemps avant de poster ce chapitre, pour une bonne raison : c'est le dernier. Et oui :(. Et comme je n'avais pas du tout envie de laisser cette fic, ben j'ai traîné pour écrire cet ultime chapitre. Enfin voilà, il est finalement terminé :)**

**Que dire ? Que je suis ravie que vous l'ayez suivie et que j'espère ne pas décevoir avec ce chapitre qui conclut le tout... J'aurais bien sûr pu rajouter des péripéties, mais c'était prévu comme cela depuis un moment alors j'essaie de m'y tenir, quand je sais où je vais :)**

**Accord parfait**

Tetsu vous dirait qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de se réveiller blotti contre la personne que l'on aime. C'est une chose étonnement simple, mais inestimable. Le bassiste était certain de ne jamais s'en lasser. C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux et que Hyde était là, et qu'il ne l'était pas comme un touriste ou un homme sur lequel on ne pouvait apposer aucun nom. Maintenant, il était en quelque sorte son... petit ami ? Oui, ce devait être à peu près ça. D'un côté c'était un peu gênant de penser à lui de cette façon, mais de l'autre, c'était très plaisant. Il voulut s'étirer un peu pour chasser les fourmis qui commençaient à engourdir ses jambes et aussitôt, Hyde grogna et le ramena contre lui. Tant pis, il aurait des crampes s'il le fallait, mais Tetsu resterait comme cela avec bonheur.

La suite et fin de la tournée se passa dans le même ton. Il fallut bien deux jours à Ken et Yukki pour se convaincre que le pire était derrière eux et que c'était bel et bien reparti... Surtout que ces heures de flottement où ils croyaient dur comme fer que Hyde allait réellement partir, ça avait presque été un traumatisme. Mais ça passait. Ca passait d'autant plus que le couple qui s'était formé était plus soudé que jamais. Ils avaient même bien du mal à se tenir tranquille lorsqu'ils répétaient et que des membres du staff étaient là un peu partout autour d'eux. Un jour justement, qu'ils se laissaient aller à un baiser tandis qu'ils n'étaient que tous les quatre, Ken glissa au batteur :

_C'est..._

_Oui ?_

_C'est à la fois... perturbant et... étonnement logique._

_Je vois ce que tu veux dire..._

_Ouais... Bon, est-ce que tu t'en charges ou bien je le fais ? _Reprit Ken avec sérieux, cette fois.

_De quoi tu parles ?_

_Le rôle de l'affreux rabas-joie de service... Il te va bien._

_Explique._

_Ca fait une semaine qu'ils sont sur leur petit nuage... Je suis content pour eux, surtout après tout ce cirque... Mais il ne faudrait quand même pas être imprudent. Ou alors il faut qu'ils soient sûrs de ce qu'ils font._

_Ils sont prudents, _se contenta de dire Yukki._ Ils n'ont fait que ça jusqu'ici d'ailleurs, alors crois-moi pour être discrets, ils sont bons. Je ne te savais pas si anxieux..._

_Ouais ben tu l'aurais ramassé à la petite cuillère sur le seuil de ta porte, crois-moi que tu serais angoissé aussi..._

_Tout ira bien, Ken-chan... _murmura Yukki, touché de le voir si concerné.

Ken soupira. Il passait toujours pour le clown de service, rôle qu'il tenait de sa propre initiative d'ailleurs, mais rares étaient les personnes qui savaient à quel point il était altruiste en réalité. Il s'en faisait pour ses amis, mais il n'était pas aussi chaleureux que pouvait l'être d'autres au premier abord. Il fallait qu'il le soit par des moyens détournés. Yukki l'avait bien compris, et puis d'ailleurs avec eux, Ken était honnête. Mais c'était toujours attendrissant, pourrait-on dire, de le voir agir de la sorte.

Le guitariste sentit vaguement une présence à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir Tetsu, qui était arrivé en silence, puisque Ke nfut réellement surpris. Il redirigea même son regard devant lui et constata que oui, le couple n'était plus là.

_Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?!_

_Assez longtemps. Ca me touche que tu t'en fasses comme ça, _fit Tetsu en lui pressant l'épaule. _Mais rassure-toi._

_Bon. Si tu le dis..._

_Mais oui, le calme est revenu._

_C'est quoi ce bruit ? _Demanda Yukki tandis qu'effectivement un bruit lourd leur parvint de la pièce à côté.

_Ca, _répondit Ken d'une traite, _c'est le bruit d'un instrument qui tombe sur le sol... Si c'est le mien, je le tue..._

Le guitariste se précipita dans la pièce en question, talonné par les deux autres... Il avait vu juste. Le chanteur se tenait accroupit au centre, la guitare de Ken dans les mains, et il vérifiait qu'elle n'avait pas d'égratignure... Son air coupable s'accentua lorsqu'il les vit arriver dans la pièce. Aussitôt, il se releva et regarda Tetsu comme s'il le voyait pour la dernière fois, sa dernière heure étant proche :

_Désolé, Ken-chan !_

_Rahhh ! _

_Désolé !_

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais avec tes deux mains gauche, il a fallu que tu touches ! _S'écria Ken, désespéré._Tetsu, t'as laissé le petit sans surveillance, tu vois ce qui arrive !_

_Je ne suis pas petit ! _Grogna le chanteur.

_Ouais ouais on lui dira..._

_'Le calme est revenu', hein ? _Glissa discrètement Yukki à son leader.

_Oh ça va hein._

Ce fut l'incident majeur des derniers jours, et il se régla avec deux grands yeux implorants et une bière, Ken étant aisément corruptible, finalement. Soit ça, soit Hyde savait y faire. Un peu de tout cela, sans doute...

La tournée prit fin de meilleure manière qu'elle avait commencé, donc. D'aucuns diraient que ce n'était pas difficile, d'ailleurs. Si ce fut un déchirement pour les artistes qu'étaient Hyde et Tetsu, ce fut en revanche presque un soulagement, pour les hommes qu'ils étaient. Ils entamaient la dernière ligne droite. Ils leur restaient une chose à faire, et là ils pourraient dire qu'ils repartent sur de bonnes bases. C'est pour cela qu'à peine arrivés et malgré leur fatigue due au retour, ils filèrent chez Tetsu pour prendre sa voiture afin d'aller chez le chanteur. Comme si cela ne pouvait plus attendre, presque. Quelques heures de sommeil n'auraient pas changé grand chose, mais ils avaient besoin de régler cela. Hyde, le moins fatigué des deux, se mit au volant tandis que Tetsu demanda sur un ton détaché :

_Megumi-chan est rentrée ?_

_Bien sûr, dès le lendemain. Ce n'était pas grand chose._

_Tant mieux..._

_Tu lui en veux encore ? _Demanda Hyde en fixant la route.

_Non..._

_Tet-chan..._

_Non... _assura le bassiste. _Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous._

_Ne stresse pas, _fit Hyde en le voyant quelque peu tendu. _Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si on lui imposait une décision égoïste. Là, vue sa situation, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait encore envie de continuer comme ça..._

_J'imagine._

Car les nuits précédentes, dans l'intimidé de leur chambre d'hôtel, ils avaient eu le temps d'en parler. Un peu comme s'ils rattrapaient le temps perdu, d'ailleurs. Toutes ces années de mutisme étaient enterrées rien qu'avec ces quelques heures, récemment. Tout était dit sans en cacher la moindre partie. Cela faisait bizarre, en y repensant. Mais merveilleusement bizarre. Maintenant, c'était clair. La situation et son devenir l'étaient. C'était logique et la seule voie possible, d'ailleurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hyde gara la voiture devant chez lui.

_On y est. Prêt ?_

_Faut bien._

Devant la porte de l'appartement, le chanteur lui sourit pour le détendre un peu. Pas de quoi s'angoisser, non ? Sûrement que non... Alors, comme vue l'heure, Megumi devait sûrement s'être enfermée à clés, il toqua. Et puis cela leur laisserait encore deux ou trois secondes de répit.

_Hideto ! Tetsu-kun ! _S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, visiblement contente de les voir.

_Salut. Comment vas-tu ?_

_Bien. Mais je crois que je commence à grossir..._

_Mais non, voyons, _fit Hyde en entrant. _Et puis même, ce serait normal que tu prennes._

_Quelle délicatesse, _fit Megumi en éclatant de rire, avant d'aller leur préparer du thé.

_Oui, là Doiha-chan... _murmura Tetsu en levant les yeux au ciel. _Il faudra qu'on reparle de ta façon de poser les pieds dans le plat._

_Mais je ne pensais pas à mal... _s'excusa le petit androgyne, l'air désolé.

_Asseyez-vous... _intervint Megumi en prenant elle-même place à la table de la cuisine. _Et allez-y, dites-moi tout._

_Voilà... Beaucoup de choses se sont passées..._

_Ca je m'en doute... Vous avez l'air heureux, maintenant._

_Oui... Megumi écoute, soyons direct... _lâcha Hyde d'une traite, ne voyant pas de façon idéale de présenter les choses. _Je voudrais divorcer._

_Ca ne m'étonne pas, _se contenta-t-elle de dire, souriante.

_Ah non ?_

_Bien sûr que non. J'ai toujours su que ce moment viendrait. Bien que pour être franche, il y a des moments où j'ai cru que ce serait moi, qui prononçerait cette phrase..._

_J'imagine que c'était la fin logique... _murmura Hyde.

_C'est évident. On savait que ça ne durerait pas. L'avenir n'est possible pour personne, dans une situation pareille._

_Dois-je comprendre que tu es d'accord ?_

_La situation est différente, Hideto. Je ne suis plus seule maintenant. Il faut nous séparer. Il est vrai que j'aurais hésité à te le demander si j'avais vu que tu en avais encore besoin, mais là... _continua-t-elle en regardant la main de Tetsu dans celle de Hyde. _Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi._

_Alors... Je m'occuperai des papiers._

_Je te fais confiance._

_Tu garderas cet endroit._

_Tu es sûr ?_

_Certain. _

Tetsu, qui se taisait toujours, en avait la tête qui tournait, tant c'était rapide. Bien sûr que ça l'était. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment amoureux entre Hyde et Megumi, alors le mot 'divorce' ne sonnait pas aussi terrible qu'il pouvait l'être pour d'autres... Il y a quelques temps encore, peut-être que la jeune femme l'aurait moins bien pris. Mais aujourd'hui, les données la conçernant avaient changé, c'était un fait de taille. Il était logique et même normal que ce mariage de pacotille prenne fin, car les trois adultes n'étaient plus les seuls concernés, désormais. Il regarda son amant, qui semblait hésiter. Hyde cherchait ses mots, ayant peur d'être maladroit... Puis il se lança :

_Et je suis désolé, je vais te poser une question qui ne me regarde pas, mais je dois le faire..._

_Je crois deviner..._

_Cet homme... _fit Hyde avec tout le tact dont il était capable. _Va-t-il être avec toi ? Ca ne me regarde pas, mais si jamais, ce que je n'espère pas bien entendu, tu devais être dans une situation compliquée, alors... Je ne te laisserai pas tomber !_

_Tranquillise-toi, il sera là,_ répondit Megumi en souriant. _Nous nous aimons, tu sais._

_Oh... Tant mieux ! Bonne nouvelle._

_Mais ta proposition... je n'oublie pas le geste. C'est adorable._

Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimé, d'accord. Mais ils s'appréciaient beaucoup, d'ailleurs sans cela, ça n'aurait pas pu marcher. Et Hyde, qui ignorait tout de cette relation qu'elle avaient avec cet homme, s'était promis qu'elle ne serait pas seule, dans le pire des cas. Il en avait parlé avec Tetsu, et bien sûr le bassiste avait acquiesçé. Mais le problème ne se posait heureusement pas. Alors que le chanteur crut que tout était dit, Megumi remarqua pensivement, mais non sans malice :

_Vous savez, ça va vous faire drôle désormais._

_Comment ça ?_

_Je ne servirai plus de prétexte. Si frein il doit y avoir dans votre relation, ce ne sera dû qu'à votre incapacité à vous exprimer... Ca va vous faire du bien, vous verrez._

_Je crois qu'on s'y fera, _répliqua Tetsu en jettant un regard à son chanteur.

_Je n'en doute pas._

_Merci pour tout, _dit le chanteur en songeant à la façon dont la mascarade prenait fin. _C'est bête, on revient à la case départ, c'est comme si on n'avait pas bougé, quelque part..._

_Ca, c'est loin d'être vrai... Tu le sais très bien, que c'était tout sauf inutile, _rétorqua Megumi.

_Oui, tu as raison._

Dans le couloir, une fois que Megumi eut refermé la porte sur eux, un grand sentiment de légèreté s'empara de Hyde et de Tetsu. Bien sûr que oui, c'était tout sauf inutile. Ca n'avait peut-être pas été le meilleur moyen, ils ne le sauraient jamais de toute façon. Mais c'était celui qu'ils avaient choisi. Il avait engendré des problèmes, mais il avait apporté la solution et la maturité nécessaire. Ca avait donc été un bon moyen, dans ce sens. Maintenant, il allait falloir avancer sans filet de sécurité. C'était angoissant bien sûr, mais grisant aussi, un peu. Mais plus que ça, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient.

**Bien sûr, l'histoire ne se termine pas là pour eux. Il leur faudra encore pas mal de temps pour être au point et il y aurait des choses à raconter, encore :). Mais si je me tiens au titre de la fic, alors j'arrête là. Plus d'accord, donc voilà, c'est finit :)**


End file.
